Moon Witch II: Camino hacia Tokio de Cristal
by Mako-chan 'MF
Summary: Las vacaciones de verano pasaron, y Serena junto con los demás, se preparan para el final de una parte fundamental en la vida de Harry. Nuevas cosas, revelaciones, más música, viejos conocidos y más, los espera en esta segunda parte de Moon Witch. Pero el secreto de los Reyes de Tokio de Cristal, está a punto de ser revelado, haciendo mella en todos los que sabían que iba a pasar.
1. Un hasta luego

**Moon Witch II: Camino hacia Tokio de Cristal.**

**Desclaimer: los personajes nombrados e este relato no son de mi autoría. Los nombrados y conocidos, pertenecen tanto a Naoko Takeuchi y a J. . Sailor Moon y Harry Potter respectivamente.**

**Advertencia: para entender esta historia, debes de leer la primera parte: "Moon Witch I: Más que una senshi."**

**Sin más, la historia inicia.**

_**Julio 26, 1996 casa de Juuban, Japón, 11:45 hs P.M.**_

La niña salió del baño, refregándose los ojos. Había llorado, no porque los iba a extrañar, sino, que iba a extrañar ver todo lo que había en esa época.

A mitad de camino hacia su habitación, cambió de parecer, y se dirigió hacia más al fondo del pasillo que daba a unas habitaciones vacías. De puntitas de pie, abrió silenciosamente la puerta, encontrándose con la mujer mayor ya cambiada con su camisón.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? – preguntó ella un tanto compungida, asomándose en la habitación. Eso hizo que la pareja se mirara y concordaran al instante.

-Claro que puedes. – sonrió ella, acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos. – ven…

Él, solo sonrió, y caminó hacia el baño, segundos después, salió, y se encontró con que ellas estaban murmurando por lo bajo.

-¿Es algo de lo que no me pueden contar? – habló con una sonrisa, sobresaltando a la niña, que estaba de espaldas. - ¿Porqué tan roja, pequeña? – al instante, frunció el ceño levemente.

-Shhh… los hombres no se tiene que meter en cosas de mujeres. – le calló ella. Un almohadón se estampó en su cara, haciendo reír a las dos.

-¡Oigan! – protestó él, lanzándose a atraparlas, sin hacer mucho. – Con que esas tenemos, ¿Eh? – comentó cuando no pudo.

-¡A mí no me hagas nada! – Chilló con sobresalto la pequeña, poniéndose detrás de la mujer. - ¡Ella tiene la culpa! ¡Ella te lanzó el almohadón!

-¡Traidora! – le exclamó la mujer, empezando a correr a la niña. - ¡Ya verás! – ante eso, Darien no pudo evitar reír. - ¡Oye, tú, Chiba! – le llamó ella, sin dejar de correr. - ¡Ayúdame! – pero no hubo necesidad, ya que la rubia había acorralado a su futura hija contra una esquina, levantándola y llevándola a la cama, para empezar hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Nooooo! – exclamó ella, entre espasmos de risa. - ¡Cosquillas no, por favor! – pidió, mientras se removía, tratando de sacarse de encima a su madre. - ¡_Okâ-san, onegai_!

-¡Eso no te servirá, intrusa! – rió ella, sin dar tregua.

-¡_Tasukete, Otô-san, Otô-san_! – pidió a ciegas, riendo-chillando ante las no terminadas cosquillas.

Pero de un momento a otro, las cosquillas pararon, a la vez que una exclamación ahogada se oía en la habitación.

-¡Endimion! – protestó la rubia. - ¡no se vale, no se vale! – Chibi-usa rió al ver a su futura madre en el hombro derecho de su futuro padre.

-¡Oh, vamos, _Usako_! – rió él, sosteniéndola de las piernas. - ¡No iba a negarme ante tal súplica! – en cuanto Darien escuchó la risa de la niña al verlos, torció más su sonrisa, e imitó su agarre con ella, consiguiendo el mismo resultado que en Serena. – Mañana es día de almuerzo especial por mamá Ikkuko, y hay que levantarse temprano. – Chibi-usa solo sonrió forzosamente.

El pelinegro, ajeno a tal sonrisa, posó a las dos mujeres en la cama, con la más pequeña entre él y Serena.

-¿Me puedes explicar del porqué no puedes visitarnos más? – la rubia acarició los cabellos sueltos de la niña.

-No lo sé. – se embrujó entre las finas sábanas. – tú me lo explicaste, pero no entendí lo que quisiste decir. – y se encogió de hombros, a la vez de que lanzaba un bostezo.

-Mejor vamos a dormir… - les dijo el de ojos zafiro. – Faltaría más, ¡Dormir hasta después del almuerzo! – Rini rió levemente, casi dormida, causando una sonrisa de ternura en los rostros de sus futuros progenitores.

-Buenas noches, Pequeña Dama. – susurraron ellos, besándole cada mejilla y, también, entrando a los dominios de Morfeo, con sus manos ligadas entre sí.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano como para empezar a levantarse, Ikkuko se preguntaba dónde podría estar su futura nieta, buscando entre las habitaciones desocupadas, hasta llegar a la de Serena y su novio. Al único que no le gustaba que durmieran juntos, era a, cómo no, Sirius. Pero no le daban importancia alguna a lo que él pudiera decir, ya que no era su vida.

La mujer de edad media abrió sigilosamente la puerta, para encontrar a una escena que sería una de sus favoritas en toda su vida.

La pequeña Chibi-usa estaba entre los dos en el centro de la cama y con un pijama rosa y plateado, abrazando a una dormida Serena, quien tenía enlazada una mano en los cabellos rosas de la niña con un camisón veraniego blanco y negro, y la otra, en un brazo de su prometido. Éste último, las rodeaba en un semblante protector, con su rostro agachado, cerca del tope de sus cabezas, vestido con una remera de algodón azul y un pantalón igual, que sobresalía de entre los pliegues de las sábanas.

Sin resistirse, Ikkuko les tomó una foto con una cámara de quien sabe de dónde sacó. Luego, con una sonrisa, bajó hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno, que constaba en café, leche con chocolate, té, té con leche, tostadas con manteca y mermelada de frutilla, pan francés y galletitas de distintas variedades.

-Oh, qué bien… - comentó a eso de las nueve y media de la mañana, al ver que todos estaban entrando a la cocina. – ¡Ya se levantaron! – les sonrió a todos, y le revolvió el pelo a Sammy y a Harry. – desayunen tranquilos. – y se volteó a seguir con nadie sabe qué.

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Rini? – el humor de Serena era algo que contagiaba a todo el mundo.

-Hmm… ¿Parque de diversiones? – preguntó con inocencia. Al instante, Harry levantó la cabeza del Profeta.

-Suena bien… Nunca fui a uno. – comentó con aire distraído. Eso, causo que Serena cerrara su puño con más fuerza de la debida, doblando la cuchara.

-La última vez que fui a uno… - recordó Darien, mirando "pensativamente" al techo. – Alguien casi quiebra mi espalda… - ante tal recuerdo, Serena soltó la cuchara, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados ante tal mentira.

-¡oye, que no pesaba tanto cuando tenía catorce! – le pegó levemente en el hombro, sacando una risita por parte de la pelirosa. - ¡Además, no fue mi culpa! – hizo un puchero. – quien me hizo levantar de ese estúpido tren fue Rei, a mí no me eches la culpa de que tu espalda hubiese ganado un... – antes de terminar de hablar, el pelinegro de ojos zafiro, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le llenó la boca con lo que restaba de su tostada. - ¡Fdargien! – protestó con la boca llena.

-Lanzaste tal discurso, que de seguro no notaste que bromeaba contigo, _Usako_. – rodó los ojos, para después tomar de su tasa de café. – Vuelvo en veinte minutos y con las entradas. – terminó su café, se levantó, y recogió las llaves de su motocicleta.

-Oye… - Serena lo siguió, un tanto preocupada. – Si va a ir en esa cosa, ten cuidado, ¿Sí? – le besó la mejilla.

-¿Crees que no sé manejarla? – se molestó con actuación. - Cabeza de Chorlito, yo no soy como Tenô, que es una loca en la carretera. – abrió la puerta de calle, y estampó sus labios con los de su prometida. – Yo sí quiero vivir. – y, antes de salir, le guiñó un ojo.

-._

-¿A dónde más quieres ir, Chibi-usa? – preguntó Harry, mirándola con el rostro ladeado. Ella solo sonrió, mientras apuntaba hacia una estructura grande. A Harry y a Darien se les fue el color de la cara.

-¿A-a la montaña rusa? – tartamudeó el galeno.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero ir contigo! – puso un puchero en el que el pelinegro no le pudo decir "no". - ¡Tú también, Harry! ¿Sí? – le dijo alargando la última letra, mientras tiraba de las remeras de los dos.

Susan y Serena se habían puesto una mano en los labios, ocultando sus sonrisas, pero quien no la ocultaba era Helios, quien había venido a "insistencia" de Serena (entiéndase, a pedido de Rini). Y los pelinegros, seguían sin contestar.

-¡Mamá! ¡Diles que se suban conmigo! – eso borró la sonrisa de Serena, para dejarle la boca abierta y con un color granate en el rostro. - ¡por favoooooorr! – Susan lanzó una risita. - ¡Yo quiero a papá y al tío Harry en la montaña rusa conmigoooo! – los que estaban ruborizados ahora, fueron los nombrados.

-C-chibi-usa… - tartamudeó la rubia, recomponiéndose y sonriéndole. - ¿Porqué mejor no van con Helios? – al instante, y sin que los hombres lo notaran, el aludido se sonrojó levemente y la niña infló los cachetes, totalmente ruborizada.

-Ese no era el plan… - le susurró en respuesta la niña. Al instante, Serena soltó un "Oh…" - ¡Por favooor! – y, como si la sugerencia de la rubia no se hubiese dicho nunca, volvió a tirarle de las mangas a los pelinegros.

-B-bueno… está bien… vamos… - se resignó Darien, mientras era guiado por Rini hacia la boletería. Contenta, la chica saltaba de entusiasmo, haciendo reír a los que los seguían.

-_.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? – se preocupó la princesa de la luna, al ver el semblante pálido de su prometido, justo después de bajar de la montaña rusa. – Toma, Darien. – le ofreció un chocolate. – Pareces peor que Harry después de enfrentarse a un Dementor. – comentó mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Prefiero eso antes de volver a subirme a esa cosa. – tartamudeó su hermano, sentándose al lado de su hermana. El otro pelinegro asintió, en acuerdo con su cuñado. – Ah… no quiero ponerles tristes… pero… ¿A qué hora se tendría que ir ese tornado? – preguntó mirando a la dirección en que el "tornado", jugaba en un local con Susan, vigiladas por Helios.

-antes de que se ponga el sol… - los ojos de Serena se aguaron ligeramente. – Voy a extrañarla… - en respuesta, Harry desvió la mirada al suelo, a la vez que Darien besaba la coronilla de su amada.

-¿Porqué no vamos por un helado? – sugirió el galeno, para despistarla. – en una hora nos encontramos con los demás en el muelle. – Serena sonrió. Ya que en ese mismo muelle, Chibi-usa había caído sobre ella la primera vez. – Sabes que quiero verte siempre con esa sonrisa… además, no es una despedida… - le sonrió él. Serena lo miró, con curiosidad. – La veremos dentro de algunos años, en un treinta de junio… - la ojiazul se apegó más a él, ensanchando si sonrisa.

-Lo sé… - la rubia enterró su rostro en el pecho del galeno, aspirando su fragancia masculina. - ¿Porqué siento que algo no tenemos en cuenta? Es… - se miró las manos. – Como si fuese un secreto entre Rini, Helios y nuestros yo de Tokio de Cristal… Y eso es raro. – admitió ella, frunciendo el ceño. Al mirar a su lado, no vio a su hermano. Éste, se había ido a donde los demás se encontraban Susan, Helios y Chibi-usa.

-¿Vamos por el helado o no? – le preguntó él, haciéndole sonreír traviesamente, para después, pararse y empezar a tironear de él. - ¡Eh! ¡Un poco más despacio, _Usako_! – rió Darien, caminando a su altura, para agarrarla de la cintura con desfachatez y acercarla para robarle sus labios. En respuesta, obtuvo un cantar de risita por parte de ella. - ¿Qué? ¿Los besos te dan cosquillas? – el pelinegro se humedeció los labios.

-Solo que… - Serena pasó su brazo debajo del de Darien, posando su mano, en los cabellos de la parte posterior de su cabeza. – Te dije que me gusta este nuevo Darien… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? – su otra mando, la posó en su pecho.

-Yo supongo que en parte, fue tu culpa. – sonrió él, enredando sus dedos con los hilos dorados que ella tenía en su cabeza. Serena frunció el ceño. – y… bueno… - deshizo los agarres, y la hizo girar. – la única respuesta que tengo es por tu forma de ser: alegre, espontánea transparente, siempre cariñosa conmigo y con todo el mundo. – Sin evitarlo, la rubia se sonrojó hasta la médula. – Creo que he visto un rojo mucho pero ese día… - le picó con aire pícaro, haciendo referencia a su primera vez con él. El rojo de la cara de su prometida, se incrementó con más fuerza. Darien rió, mientras que volvía a rodearla por la cintura, y empezaban a caminar hacia los demás.

..-_

-… Solo trate de imaginar la cara que pondrían ellos, cuando sepan el secreto de sus padres. – sugirió Helios, sin dejar de sonreírle a su Pequeña Dama. – Sé de buena fuente que su abuela le contará todo de ese momento. – y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del césped.

-¿Tu lo crees, Helios? – la niña se había sentido tan triste por abandonar el siglo veinte dentro de quince minutos, que su cabello había cambiado a un gris ceniza, igual a sus ojos. – P-pero… Me gustaría…

-No siempre tendría como amiga a la princesa, que es su madre, Pequeña Dama. – posó su otra mano en el hombro de la niña, sin dejar de sonreír con ternura. – Así como su madre, es de seguro que encontrará muy buenas amigas. – la mano que el peliblanco le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarla, se movió, para borrar las pequeñas lágrimas de la niña, sonrojándose levemente. – te prometo que te buscaré en Tokio de Cristal. – le juró, dejando de usar su tono formal y respetuoso, tuteándola.

-E-ellos… ¿No se sentirán mal cuando me valla? Serena puede… - su voz sonó compungida. – Serena es muy sensible. – la niña apoyó su mandíbula entre sus rodillas, sin dejar de mirar al guardián. Él, solo ensanchó su sonrisa, y se sentó a su lado, para abrazarla y hacerla sonrojar.

Sin decir nada, y solo con el sonido del viento y alguna que otra ave, se pasaron diez minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-La Princesa Serenity es fuerte, Pequeña Dama. – Helios rompió el silencio, irguiéndose y ofreciendo su mano nuevamente para ayudarla. – No dude en ningún momento de ella, porque estará dudando de la fuerza de su madre. – eso sirvió para hacerla sonreír, y que aceptara su mano.

-Se… se me hace tarde… -la niña miró al piso al ver que el chico no soltaba su mano. – Ya casi es la hora… - al mismo tiempo, los dos miraron la puesta de sol. – nos esperan en el muelle.

El viaje hacia el muelle fue silencioso. Ella, con sus manos unidas en su falda, miraba el piso y hacia delante cada veinte segundos. Él, mirando siempre hacia adelante, y con sus manos detrás de la espalda.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Serena se acercó a ella con rapidez.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña? – le preguntó la rubia, poniéndose a su altura, siempre con una sonrisa.

-Si… - la niña de cabello rosa le sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, Pequeña Dama… - le susurró, cuando le abrazó con fuerza. – Tú nos verás dentro de unos minutos… y nosotros, te esperaremos dentro de pocos años. – besó sus mejillas y su frente, mientras que se les escapaban pequeñas lágrimas a las dos. – Y… - la miró fijamente a los ojos, azules como los de ella por no poder controlar su metamorfosis. – Encuentra amigos para ti. – le acarició sus cabellos negros, como los de su padre.

Uno a uno, fue abrazando a la pequeña niña de futuro, haciendo comentarios sobre sus responsabilidades, o que la iban a esperar con ansias, o simplemente, le sonreían (como los tres cantantes hermanos) o se limitaban a abrazarla.

-Me saludan a tío Remus y le hacen una broma a tío Sirius, ¿Sí? – sonrió con diversión. Serena rió, mientras estaba apoyada en el hombro de Harry.

-¿Una broma a Sirius? – el pelinegro ojiverde se refregó las manos, interesado. – Necesitaré ayuda de los gemelos. – y luego, soltó una gran carcajada.

-A ese pobre animago no sabrá que le golpeó. – rió Serena, observando cómo su madre la llenaba de besos, con ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. – Ya mamá, vas hacer que llegue tarde a la cita con Plut. – le rezongó ella. Setsuna, quien no estaba, se había ido a las puertas del tiempo para recibirla y despedirla temporalmente, siendo así, que solo tres Outers se encontraban en el muelle.

-Lo siento, pequeña. – sollozó la mujer de cabello azul, enmarcando la carita de Rini con sus manos. – Te quiero mucho. – y, por última vez, le besó la frente.

Vacilante, casi se dirige a Helios para abrazarlo, pero lo pensó mejor, y solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego, Helios. – ella agrandó su sonrisa para él y rebuscó la llave del tiempo entre sus ropas. Un destello dorado llamó la atención de los Kou, Ikkuko, Harry, Sammy y Susan. – Bien. – volvió a sonreír, a la vez que alzaba la llave con la fina cadena.

_¡Guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta del tiempo!_

La llave se iluminó con un destello rosado, haciéndole abrir la boca a los Kou y Susan. En cambio Harry, Sammy y mamá Ikkuko, solo abrieron los ojos como platos.

Chibi-usa volvió a invocar.

_¡Yo te invoco, oh, dios poderoso, tú eres el único que controlas el tiempo, padre guardián, Cronos, enséñanos tu camino, protégenos con tu poder, enséñanos tu sendero luminoso!_

El destello rosado dibujó una línea hasta varios metros hacia arriba, donde el espacio se abrió, e hizo que nubes violáceas aparecieran desde el destello. Éste, se expandió hasta abarcar el tamaño de una persona adulta, cerca de la niña del futuro. Esta última se giró hacia el gran grupo.

-Yo… - la voz de la niña se quebró levemente. Darien, sonriente, se acercó a ella, y se hincó a su altura. – Ah…

-No te preocupes de lo que nos pueda pasar. – el galeno tomó sus pequeñas manos de forma paternal. – preocúpate por lo que te suceda a ti. Y nunca mires hacia atrás, ni pienses tanto en el futuro, ya que si lo haces, no disfrutarás tu presente, que es lo que más importa. – con su mano derecha, borró todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. – y siempre confía en nosotros, tanto en este tiempo, como en el siglo treinta.

-Mi Pequeña Dama… - la voz de Serena, le sonó al tomo que tenía su yo del futuro, su madre, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba, y sonreírle. – Ya es hora… y sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer.

-Mamá… - y ese nombre hacia ella fue sincero, conmoviendo a la rubia. Ésta, imitó a su prometido. – Papá…

-Aquí no lo somos todavía… - le sonrió él. – por eso, y porque eres muy pequeña, tienes que volver a tu tiempo, Pequeña Dama. - Soltó una de sus manos, y con esa, agarró la delicada mano de su prometida. – Aquí ya has visto y aprendido todo lo que podías.

-Es hora de que aprendas por tu cuenta. – Serena le acarició la coronilla en gesto maternal. – has amigos… y vive como mejor te parezca.

-Está bien… - soltó su mano de entre las del pelinegro, y se refregó levemente los ojos. – ¡Haré lo mejor de mí, ya lo verán! – y sonrió al igual que Serena hacía cuando estaba a rebozar de alegría.

-Sabemos que lo harás. – dijeron los futuros reyes al unísono, sonriéndole con ternura. La pareja se paró, y se volvió hacia el grupo, mirando a la niña.

-¡Diana! – gritó la niña, llamando a la gata. Ésta, saltó desde los brazos de Mina, y corrió hasta saltar y posarse en la cabeza de la niña, seguida de Luna pelota. Sin borrar su sonrisa, se posó debajo de la nube y dentro del destello rosado. Éste se encabritó levemente, haciendo que el viento agitara con un poco de fuerza las ramas de los árboles cercanos. - ¡Nos veremos pronto! – fue lo último que se escuchó de la niña, mientras que era absorbida por las nubes violáceas, que, una última vez, se arremolinaron en su lugar, y desapareció en un _"Pooff"_.

El silencio, acompañado con el sonido del viento y el movimiento del agua, invadió a los presentes, que miraban donde la niña y las nubes, habían desaparecido.

-ya… - la voz de serena sonó estrangulada. En un parpadeo, Darien la había rodeado por los hombros. – Se fue… - la rubia aferró al torso de su prometido, temblando ligeramente.

-Es solo un hasta luego, _Usako_… - le susurró en el oído. – no lo olvides… - y para bien de los dos, el pelinegro la hizo sentarse en una banca.

-Príncipe Endimion… - Helios se dirigió a él con respeto y con el semblante en calma.

-Helios… - dejó que Serena posara su cabeza en su hombro.

-Mi deber es volver a Ilusión. – En sus ojos había una leve tristeza, que hizo sonreír al heredero al trono terrestre. – Nos volveremos a ver en cuanto el próximo acontecimiento importante para la Tierra e Ilusión suceda. – el guardián hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Puedes irte, Helios. – asintió él, sosteniendo a su amada. – vuelve cuando quieras, que te recibiremos con gusto.

Helios sonrió, e imitó una nueva reverencia hacia los demás, para después, desaparecer en destellos blancos y dorados.

Darien se vio obligado a mirar a su prometida, que, en modo pasible, se había dormido profundamente en segundos. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, la levantó como una novia, y empezó a caminar hacia donde había estacionado el auto.

..-_

_**30 de julio de 1996, casa de Londres. 11:50 hs A.M.**_

-La Pequeña Dama llegó bien, no se preocupen – tranquilizó Setsuna, sonriendo y con una leve confusión. – aunque… si bien pasó perfectamente las puertas… estas se cerraron al segundo y con rapidez de haberla cruzado la Princesa Usagi.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Haruka, con el ceño fruncido, al igual que todos los demás.

-Es como si me estuvieran ocultando algo… - sopesó la Sailor del Cambio, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos, en aire pensativo.

-Eso debe de relacionarse con lo que confabulaban Helios y Chibi-usa – discrepó Darien. – Traté de que por lo menos Rini hablara… pero no lo conseguí. – suspiró con resignación.

-Y para que Darien no consiga algo de Chibi-usa… - rió Serena, llevándose el plato vacío de galletitas.

-¿Insinúas que no fui lo bastante persuasivo? – el galeno entrecerró los ojos.

Serena iba a replicar a esa respuesta con doble sentido solo captado por ella, pero un grito le hizo respingar y callarse de boca.

-¡A almorzar! – Avisó la voz de mamá Ikkuko en un tono suave pero demandante.

-Sigamos a la noche. – decidió Michiru, mientras hacía señas a Hotaru, y las Outers se iban para su casa. – Nosotros tenemos que pagar algunas cuentas y ajustar el próximo horario del concierto libre que tengo en unos meses.

-Nos vemos. – Serena agitó su mano con alegría. - ¡Vamos a comer! – y tiró del brazo de su prometido, haciéndolo reír.

_**Una hora más tarde…**_

-¡Llegamos tarde! – gritaron las cinco, horrorizadas. Habían terminado de enviar varias lechuzas para Neville, que era su cumpleaños, y, al ver a penas el reloj, gritaron, haciendo respingar a todos los demás. - ¡No puede ser!

De un lado a otro, las cinco pasaban por la sala, las escaleras y la cocina de la casa "central", haciendo reír a los que vivían en ella junto a Serena: Sammy, Harry, Darien, mamá Ikkuko, Sirius y Remus.

-¡Oye! – protestaron Sirius y Harry, cuando la rubia pasó detrás suyo, despeinándolos levemente con una mano.

-¡Apúrate, Serena! – el grito de Rei resonó a tres casas a la redonda, haciendo reír a la aludida.

Esta, con un violín a cuestas, robó una galletita de vainilla de la mano de Darien, le besó la mejilla a este, y se volvió hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde! – y el portazo, resonó dejándolo todo en silencio. - ¡Vamos chicas! – y, prendiendo BMW M3 color blanco y dorado descapotable que Remus le había regalado a Serena, salieron pitando a una velocidad considerablemente rápida, hasta llegar a un edificio de cinco pisos y con una ubicación de un cuarto de cuadra. En la entrada un cartel grande y ubicado arriba de la puerta, rezaba: _Adeline Records_. - ¡Qué lindo! ¡Y tiene una tienda! – efectivamente. Una tienda dedicada a la música. – Bajemos, bajemos… - apuró, para después, una vez todas fuera del descapotable, encender la alarma del mismo.

Un "poco" entusiasmadas, entraron tímidamente por la puerta de cristal transparente, haciendo sonar una campanilla, alertando a los vendedores y a quienes esperaban su turno de ser atendidos.

-Buenas tardes… - una chica de cabello corto de color rojo oscuro con un mechón verde y ojos marrones le sonrió bonachonamente. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Ehh… - Serena sonrió con nerviosismo, apretando el agarre del estuche de su violín. Rei sonrió, Lita se acomodó la guitarra al hombro, Amy se puso colorada y Mina descolgó su guitara acústica con una sonrisa ancha como el gato Cheshire, entusiasmada. - ¿El director de… eh… la disquera? Venimos por el empleo ganado en Japón. – y, al mencionarlo, el _Click_ en la cabeza de la chica desconocida le hizo soltar una exclamación.

-Algo me dijeron hoy respecto a eso… si. – la chica rió despreocupadamente. – Mi nombre es Lizzie Lither. – se presento, ofreciendo su mano.

-Soy Minako Aino, pero me puedes decir Mina. – la rubia del moño hizo una reverencia, para sorpresa de la gente de alrededor.

-Amy Mizuno, solo Amy. – la peli azul imitó a la del moño rojo.

-Rei Hino. – Se presentó la sacerdotisa, reverenciando a la chica.

-Lita Kino, ¡Soy Lita! – dijo la castaña con entusiasmo, sin olvidar la reverencia.

-Serenity Potter. – la rubia hizo una reverencia, para después, saludarla con la mano. – Encantadas de conocerte. – y entonces, las chicas entraron en confianza.

-Esperen aquí, que lo voy a buscar. – y por alguna razón, se puso nerviosa.

-¿Le sucederá algo? – se preguntó Amy en japonés, con aire pensador. – Ella debe de tener experiencia, pero no le veo motivos para estar nerviosa. – las demás, ante la divagación de la chica de IQ alto, se encogieron de hombros.

-Amy, no pienses tanto, por todos los cielos… - se resignó Rei, con una mano en la frente y mirando hacia arriba, en forma dramática y haciendo reír a todas. Los que estaban en la tienda, la miraron sin entender ni una palabra. - ¡Alto ahí! – las calmó de sopetón.

-¿Qué sucede? – se desconcertaron las otras.

-¡Serena! – rió la sacerdotisa, desconcertando aún más a las otras. - ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarnos el día del juicio de Sirius? – ante eso, todas casi caen de espaldas. Serena rió, mientas las demás se ponían curiosas.

-El tema, se llama _Moon Revenge_, y no la cantaré sola. – ella rió, ante la cara de las cuatro.

-Serena… yo no podría cantar y tocar la batería al mismo tiempo. – se preocupó Rei, denegando cantar.

-No importa. – le consoló ella. – Yo… quiero _Eien no Melody_ en la lista. En todo caso, me reemplazarás en el bajo mientras cantas y yo hago lo mismo en la batería. – resolvió ella, rápidamente. – el caso, es que en la última que escribí, solo necesito a Mina y a Lita. – al segundo, las nombradas gritaron.

-¿_Naniiiiiiiii_? – eso hizo que las tres restantes se taparan los oídos, y que los demás en la tienda se les quedaran mirando como un quinteto de locas.

-¡oh, vamos! – rió la rubia. - ¡No voy a poder cantarla yo sola! – e hizo un puchero tierno.

-A mi ni me pongas esa cara que yo no soy Darien. – se escandalizó Mina de broma, hablando en inglés. – Así que…

-Pero es una orden. – entrecerró los ojos en broma. – y conmigo las ordenes no acatadas no van. – y todas rieron.

-Buenas tardes. – una voz aparentemente juvenil, las hizo sobresaltar.

-Ay, mierda. – exclamó Serena, tapándose la boca. - ¡Es casi igual a mi hermano! ¡Por un momento pensé que había crecido y dado el estirón!

-Solo que no escuálido, sin anteojos, sin cicatriz y alto como Darien. – añadió una sorprendida Mina. Lizzie, al lado de ellas, sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-¡No le digas escuálido a mi hermano! – y le pegó en la nuca. Eso le dolió hasta el director de la disquera.

-¡Oye! – Rei, Lita y Amy tenían una gotita sobre sus cabezas al escuchar la exclamación indignada de la rubia de moño. El hombre de la vos joven, rió, sobresaltando a las cinco.

-Lo siento. – se disculparon las rubias, con una reverencia.

-No importa… - rió el hombre. – pasen, por favor, así terminamos con el contrato. – el hombre, que tenía el pelo negro y era de ojos verdes, pero no de un verde esmeralda, como los de Harry. Era un verde opaco, con vetas verdimarrón, pero verde, al fin y al cabo. Billie Joe Armstrong se presentaba en un lugar donde él no es procedente, para terminar con un contrato para cinco muchachas que necesitaban dinero para la universidad. – Me faltan sus nombres y algunos datos más, después, les daré un paseo por el edificio.

-U-usted está aquí en Inglaterra para… para supervisar la sucursal, ¿Verdad? – Serena se mordió los labios, mirando las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba.

-Es verdad, con mi socio y mi esposa nos dividimos: - explicó él detrás de las cinco. – yo me hago cargo de esta, mi socio de la de Japón y mi esposa la de Estados Unidos. Cada tanto nos turnamos entre las tres, pero es por un mes o mes y medio.

-En na página leí que están por abrir sucursales en México, París y Dubái… - Serena tropezó levemente con la punta de la alfombra, como consecuencia, cayó sobre Rei.

-¡Serena, eres una tonta! – le gritó con el cabello despeinado, para risa de las demás y desconcierto del cantante. - ¡No! ¡Tienes la cabeza hueca!

-¡Oye, Rei, no me grites que no fue a propósito! – le sacó ella la lengua y cruzándose de brazos.

-Chicas… - Amy intentó calmarlas. – recuerden para qué estamos aquí… - para luego, dejar escapar a un suspiro pesado.

-¡Ay, perdón! – se disculparon las dos, haciendo reverencias.

-Me olvido que tienen esa costumbres… - se apenó el cantante, rascándose la nuca. - ¿Son todas de Japón?

-Yo no. – acotó Serena. – yo viví mis tres primeros años de vida aquí en Inglaterra, pero después del asesinato de mis padres, me llevaron a Juuban, Japón, y recién en julio del año pasado volví en busca de mi hermano, acompañada por mi madre adoptiva, mi hermano adoptivo y mi prometido. – explicó como si estuviese charlando del tiempo. – pero sí, se puede contar que soy japonesa porque tengo nacionalidad.

-Tú no eres de las personas que se deprimen por mucho tiempo. – sonrió el ojiverde. Ante sus ojos, un brillo de nostalgia refulgió por un segundo.

-Y… la princesa de la Luna… - se burló Rei, haciendo referencia a lo despistada que era. Bueno, a lo que era antes.

-Yo no soy despistada. – se "enojó" ella. – por lo menos, no más que antes.

-Ejem… - Billie Joe se aclaró la garganta. – pasen aquí. – y abrió una puerta que daba a una oficina espaciosa.

-Gracias… - agradecieron la cinco.

..-_

-… Y aquí… estarán a disposición de todos, - terminó de enseñar el cantante famoso, abriendo una puerta con una sala muy espaciosa, que contenían guitarras, baterías, bajos, violines, trompetas, flautas, teclados y un piano de un lado. Del otro, contenía pilas de cajas donde guardaban repuesto para los instrumentos y remeras de bandas o promocionando _Adeline Records_. – básicamente, lo que harán es ayudar a partes del edificio en donde mejor se desarrollen, y a darle mantenimiento a los instrumentos más usados.

-Ay, si hay que afinar el piano, se lo dejo a Amy… - Serena hizo un puchero, para risa de Billie, como pidió que lo llamaran.

-Serena Tonta… - Rei rió, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. – Oye, ¿Ya compraste el regalo para tu hermano? – le preguntó, una vez se hubiera acordado.

-Lo tengo desde hace semanas, lo compré junto con Darien y Rini. – sonrió ella. - ¿Cuándo podemos empezar? – preguntó alegremente hacia el "jefe".

-Si quieren, hoy hasta las seis. – el ojiverde se encogió de hombros, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros.

-¡Gracias! – agradecieron las cinco con energía.

-Acepto las gracias si me arman un CD con música japonesa. – accedió él. – Estaré hasta el próximo mes y volveré para principios de noviembre.

-Para ese entonces, yo ya regresé de nuestro viaje. – sopesó la rubia de ojos azules. Mina, Lita y Rei, sonrieron con malicia.

-Luna de Miel… luna de miel… - con el ritmo de una canción de Virus con ese mismo nombre, las tres nombradas le cantaron.

-¡Ya! – Serena se puso roja, mientras hacía un puchero. - ¡No se burlen! – Amy se sonrojó.

-No tenemos la culpa, señorita mi-novio-es-un-caballero. – se burló Mina, haciendo notar que ya no era virgen.

-Si hablamos de eso, tú fuiste la primera, Venus. – _Touché,_ pensó el cantante con una carcajada en la garganta. _Esta chica no es aburrida._ - ¿Inició Yaten o lo hiciste tú?

-¡Eres mala, Serena! – Mina estaba roja de vergüenza, para placer de sus cuatro amigas, que siempre se llevaban un chasco con las frases malintencionadas de la rubia del moño rojo.

-Mejor nos ponemos a trabajar, ¿Sí? – intervino Amy, tirando del brazo de Rei y Lita. – Tenemos que terminar a horario para ayudar a Serena en su boda…

-¡No lo digas que me pongo nerviosa! – lloriqueó Serena.

El cantante rió con entusiasmo mientras cerraba la puerta donde el quinteto había entrado, siendo el lloriqueo de la niña de cabello dorado lo último que escuchó.

..-_

_**31 de julio de 1996.**_

-¿Qué tal, eh? ¡Genial! – La cara de Harry era un poema, mientras sostenía una banda de tela negra con una "C" grande de color rojo gravada en ella. - ¡Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor! ¡Tu padre estaría orgulloso! – la voz de Sirius era solemne y con el ego hasta las nubes. Serena lanzó una risita, mientras los observaba y prestaba atención a lo que Susan le decía sobre los sucesos en el pueblo donde vivía con su tía.

-… Y, bueno… ¿Ya le compraste el regalo? – le preguntó la pelirroja por lo bajo, apuntando inadvertidamente a Darien.

-Sí. – afirmó ella, un tanto sonrojada. – está guardado en la habitación de mi hermano Sammy.

-¡¿Qué?! – el grito de Sirius resonó en toda la casa, ganándose ser el centro de atención. - ¡Serenity! – la chica bufó.

-¿Si, Sirius? – dijo cansinamente.

-¿Cómo es eso que Snape va a ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – espetó con irritación.

-Exacto. – corroboró ella, severamente. – Lo decidimos Darien y yo, ya que este año es peligroso, y todos necesitan defenderse, y el Profesor Snape es la persona indicada.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Nada de peros! – lo interrumpió ella, haciendo que el hombre de un paso hacia atrás. – Severus es el indicado y punto. Yo no me llevo por los hechos del pasado que sucedieron entre tú, mi padre y él. – sorbió un poco de jugo de durazno. - ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¡Deja eso de un lado y compórtate como un adulto! ¡Ya no estás en Hogwarts!

-Serena tiene razón, Sirius. – hablaron Remus y Harry. – Puede que tenga el carácter que tenga, pero no es ningún incompetente como Umbridge, Lockhart y Quirrell. – informó a pequeña escala el pelinegro menor. – admito que sería interesante tenerlo como profesor de DCAO permanentemente. – admitió Harry, yéndose al comedor con Susan, y dejando a Sirius con la boca abierta.

-Touché. – Dramatizó Mina, haciendo reír a Yaten y los demás.

La reunión por el cumpleaños de Harry siguió tranquilamente, hasta pasada las dos de la madrugada, donde Ron se quedó a dormir, para hacer una visita a Adeline Records al día siguiente, y por una semana más, y finalizar con la compra de los libros de este año.

Este año, si o si, iba a ser interesante, pero no así, menos peligroso.

Pero la corazonada de Serena en que algo inesperado iba a suceder, estaba muy latente en ella y en Setsuna, ya que había algo que el futuro no quería mostrar. Y eso hacía que ella, Darien y hasta la ya precavida Sailor del Cambio, tuvieran dolores de cabeza cada vez ue pensaban en eso.

¿Qué era lo que los reyes de Tokio de Cristal estaban ocultando?


	2. Tuxedo Mirage

_**3 de Agosto de 1996**_

El sonido de un violín recién afinado, sonaba en el segundo piso del edifico de Adeline Records. El sonido de este, causó curiosidad en gran parte del edificio.

Serena interpretaba la melodía de _Makenai_ en el violín con perfecta maestría, mientras que las demás hacían pruebas en los instrumentos a afinar. El violín que la rubia tocaba, estaba recién afinado y ésta le hacía una prueba final.

De un momento a otro, cambió el ritmo a la melodía favorita de las cinco: _Moonlight Densetsu_. Mina, sin resistirse, cantó en un tono similar al que Serena usaba.

_Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata o mitsukerareru_

_Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo_

Riendo, Serena se sumó, junto con Rei.

_Fushigi-na kiseki kurosu-shite_

_Nandomo meguri-au_

_Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue_

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no mirakuru romansu_

_Shinjite-iru no mirakuru romansu_

Serena dio unas tonadas rápidas y difíciles hasta para la misma Michiru, para terminar en una nota aguda y seca.

Las chicas, entusiasmadas, le aplaudieron con risas.

-Ya está afinado, pero… ¡No hacía falta que cantaran! – reprochó con vergüenza. - ¡Miren si se escuchó en todo el piso! – hizo un puchero lastimero.

-Créelo, fue así. – Rió la voz de Lizzie, la chica que atendía en el piso de abajo. – y en la tienda también. Aunque no entendí lo que decían. – y se encogió de hombros. La chica entra, y se pone a mirar lo que había arriba de una mesita: cuadernos abiertos, libros en la misma manera y una carpeta abierta con partituras y dibujos hermosos. Todo en silencio.

El sonido de campanillas en la melodía _Heart Mooving_, hizo respingar a las seis.

-¿Hola? – Serena atiende su celular con voz cantarina. – Habla Potter.

-_O futura Señora Chiba, suena mejor, ¿No crees?_ – la rubia rió embelesada al reconocer la voz de su Príncipe "personal".

-¡_Mamo-chan_! – Serena subió a la nube que la llevaba a la Luna, donde Darien la esperaba.

-Oh, oh… Chiba al teléfono. – advirtió Mina, riendo junto con las demás.

-¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Billie se asomó, junto con dos cabezas más, sus compañeros en el ámbito de la música, y lo que vieron casi les hace soltar una carcajada: Serena bailaba mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Mina imitaba a Serena, mientras Rei hacía una pobre imitación de Darien, causando que Lizzie riera.

-Ejem… - carraspeó Billie, mirando a las que "actuaban", mientras que Serena seguía en su nube, mientras miraba por la ventana. – necesito hablar con ustedes respecto a un problema que tengo… y… bueno… ¿Ah? – el hombre salió momentáneamente de la sala a escuchar que lo llamaban, mientras que su dos amigos entraban.

-Si todos los días son como este, me vengo a vivir aquí… - le comentó el rubio de ojo celestes al castaño rojizo de ojos color azul hielo.

-Sobre todo la expresión que tiene la niña de la ventana. – señaló el otro, apuntando a Serena, que cambió drásticamente su semblante. - Ah… - el último en hablar, pestañeó.

-¡¿Qué los Kou qué?! – vociferó, asustando a Mina y Lita, que se pusieron detrás de los compañeros de Billie. - ¿Y porqué mierda no me avisaron esos tres idiotas? – Lizzie, percatándose del humor de la rubia, salió por la puerta hacia su puesto.

-Serena… - Mina y Lita se asomaron por los costados, temerosas y con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Ah… - la chica suspiró. - _Mamo-chan_, te tengo que dejar…- silencio por parte de ella. - sí… sí… ¿No sabes qué día es hoy? – le preguntó divertida. – Bueno… ya lo sabrás… te amo… - se despidió, y cortó la llamada.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaron Rei y Amy, curiosas y sin dejar su trabajo. Las otras dos, volvieron a sus puestos.

-Seiya, Yaten y Taiki… - refunfuñó ella, guardando el violín afinado y agarrando un bajo. – Esos tres que tenemos por amigos y que Mina tiene por novio y cuñados no nos avisaron que volverían a cantar… - les informó con malas pulgas.

-¿En serio? – Mina casi deja caer la guitarra que sostenía. - ¡Yaten malo! ¡Cuchurrumí malo!

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerle ese mote tan ridículo y bochornoso, cabeza hueca?! – le espetó Rei.

-Es mi novio y le digo como quiera. – Mina le sacó la lengua. – además, él nunca me dijo que le disgustaba. – y siguió con la guitarra.

-Grrr… - gruñó Mars, tratando de tranquilizarse antes de que su paciencia se colme y vaya y le pegue un coscorrón a la rubia del moño.

-Lo siento, ya regresé. – se disculpó el cantante, alborotándose los cabellos. – Eh… muy bien. – les llamó él. Al instante, las cinco desviaron su mirada hacia él. – Tengo problemas… - hizo muecas.

-¿Sucede algo? – al segundo, Serena se preocupó con sinceridad.

-Sí, - el ojiverde suspiró. – No tengo personal en las cabinas de grabaciones y ensayos, por lo que no me queda otra que ponerlas en ese lugar, aparte de este. –hizo otra mueca, mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Otro temita que me complica las cosas, tengo un grupo que planea su próximo disco y necesito que sean de intermediarias.

-¿Interlinearas? – preguntó Mina, confundida y estúpidamente.

-Venus, es intermediarias, - le corrigió la chica de Mercurio. - ¿Es un grupo que canta en otro idioma? – preguntó Amy con amabilidad.

-Sí, es más, de su mismo país. – admitió él con una sonrisa bonachona. – les explicaré mejor si vamos al cuarto piso.

-Entonces ya sé de quienes se tratan. – Serena sonrió forzosamente, pero un tanto feliz. – Cuando nos los presentes, los voy a matar. – y entrecerró los ojos en forma amenazante.

Absolutamente todos, dieron un paso hacia atrás, sin ninguna pizca de deseo de ser los hermanos Kou cuando llegara la hora.

..-_

-Pero, bombón… - se quejó Seiya, mientras hacía un puchero y se sobaba la cabeza. – Ya pedí perdón… - lloriqueó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Limítate a ensayar los acordes, Seiya Kou. – le previno con un aura terrorífica. – Ahora, nos vamos. – al final, pensando que era buena idea, Seiya le dijo a sus hermanos en no decirle nada a las chicas ante su regreso por hobbies, pero el hermano del medio no previno que Serena era muy susceptible. - ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Súbete! ¡Ahora! – y le apuntó con un dedo. Éste, obedeció con miedo.

En el auto descapotable de la rubia, detrás, iban Lita, Yaten y Amy. Rei, no teniendo otra, se había puesto sobre las piernas de la castaña, para diversión de todos y para misma Sailor del fuego. Mina, contenta y sin remordimiento, se sentó sobre su novio, mientras que Taiki estaba sentado más adelante, dándole espacio a Seiya para apoyar los pies en el asiento (donde Serena lo obligó a descalzarse para no arruinar el tapizado). Amy, más cómoda y con un libro entre sus manos, estaba del lado del copiloto.

-Oh… - se quejó la conductora del auto, aparcando el descapotable al lado del cordón cuando ya tenían un cuarto de camino. – Chicos… - suspiró ella. – Hay que cambiar la rueda y yo no sé cómo. - apagó el motor, y salió del auto.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Mina, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Se reventó una rueda. – miró las casas en donde se encontraban. - ¡Y para colmo estamos en Privet Drive! – se quejó ella.

-Ya recuerdo esta zona… - gruñó Mina, haciendo que Yaten la mirara. – Y es mejor que cambiemos la rueda y nos vayamos antes de que la jirafa y la morsa salgan a pasear a su morsa bebé. – dijo escuetamente. Eso le ganó una horda de risas por parte de todos, llamando la atención de la vecina del N° 3 y 5. En el número 4 parecía no haber nadie. Quizá era su día de suerte.

-Bien, bien… - Taiki se arremangó las mangas de su camisa.

Lo que restaba fue de risa. Yaten se reía de Seiya porque éste intentaba levantar el auto de la parte posterior, mientras que Taiki giraba los ojos y levantaba el auto con un instrumento para la situación, pero mal colocado. Luego, Yaten se confundía de llave para destornillar los grandes remaches-tornillos (ni puta idea de cómo se llamaban) que fijaban la rueda al auto, para que Serena, luego de media hora por parte de las idioteces de esos tres, se harte y llame a Haruka para que les ayude. Cinco minutos después, los Kou se habían aburrido tanto entre la charla de chicas, que se pusieron a cantar una canción infantil, haciéndolos ver retardados (o re-tarados).

Las cinco chicas se reían por la canción, que no era otra que el "arroz con leche" con una mezcla del "payaso plinplin", acompañadas por un bailecito ridículo que divertía hasta a una seria Amy que se encontraba medio leyendo y viendo las payasadas de esos tres.

El ruido de unas llantas rechinar con estruendo, hizo que la gente de cinco casas saliera a mirar a todos lados, contando con la "supe chusma" de la señora del número cuatro, y hacer respingar a los ocho jóvenes en el piso y en el auto.

-¡Hola, Cabeza de Bombón! ¡Chicas! – saludó Haruka, un tanto risueña. Al instante, frunció el ceño al ver a Seiya. – Kou.

-Tenô. – regresó el pelinegro en el mismo tono y con malas pulgas (pero no con tantas pulgas como Sirius después de salir de Azkaban).

-Hola, Uranus. – Yaten y Taiki la saludaron con más respeto y simpatía.

-Solo Haruka, Yaten, Taiki. – saludó ella, en un asentamiento de cabeza. – Lindo auto. – chifló la mujer. - ¿De quién es esta belleza? – preguntó, saliendo del suyo, el color amarillo. Al instante, siete manos apuntaban a Serena. – Que buen gustos tienes, Cabeza de Bombón. – alagó ella, haciéndola reír.

-Lo eligió Endy. – le informó de forma coqueta.

-¿Endy? – Se burló ella, con gracia y risa. Los demás, resoplaron de risa. – Chiba si debe de estar loco por ti como para que le permitas que lo llames así. – al instante, Serena se puso como morrón, ya que ese diminutivo solo lo usaba por las _noches_. - ¡Ajáaaa! ¡El lobo ya te comió! – eso hizo que los demás miraran a la rubia con la boca abierta, captando el mensaje de la Sailor del Viento, quien portaba una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Serena! – se escandalizó Amy, roja de pena y vergüenza.

-¿Qué? – saltó ella, na vez recuperada del masivo sonrojo. - ¡No me vengas con eso, Amy! –Le replicó ella – Además, yo no soy la única. – y miró a Mina. - ¿O no, Yaten? – el aludido, se hundió en el asiento trasero del auto, rojo como un tomate seco. - ¡Y fue antes de terminar Hogwarts!

-¡MINA! – se escandalizaron Rei y Lita.

-¿Si? – dijo como si vendiera un producto de belleza y con coquetería.

-Mejor les ayudo y nos vamos a la mini fiesta. – suspiró Haruka, riendo levemente. - ¿A qué hora sale Chiba de la guardia? – preguntó hacia la rubia, mientras se ponía de rodillas y destornillaba la rueda con maestría.

-En una hora, ¿Por? – la muchacha posó su cabeza en el hombro de su temperamental Outer.

-¿Otra vez se le olvido su cumpleaños? – Rezongó ella con diversión. - ¡Parece que vive en una nube!

-Una nube llamada Princesa Serenity. – se rió Mina, para disgusto y sonrojo de la aludida.

-Listo. – sentenció la corredora de autos, quince minutos más tarde, levantándose y sacudiéndose las manos. - ¿Unos arrancones? – Sugirió la chica, entusiasmando a la rubia ex-coletas.

-¡Sí! – Serena aplaudió como niña chiquita y los demás, temieron por sus vidas.

..-_

-¡No lo puedo creer! – absolutamente todos, con la excepción de Darien que no estaba, tenían la mandíbula encajada. Haruka estaba sentada, estática frente al volante, mientras era observada por una sonriente Serena. - ¡Le has dado su merecido a Haruka! – saltó Michiru, riéndose levemente. - ¡Le has ganado en un arrancón a la piloto Haruka Tenô! – ante eso, los que conocían el historial de la Sailor del Viento en pista de carreras, rieron a más no poder.

-Vamos, Haru… - la joven rubia de cabellos dorados como el sol, tironeó del brazo de Uranus. – En quince minutos llega Darien… - y le hizo un puchero, haciendo que la rubia de cabello corto suspirara y saliera del auto, para después entrar a la casa.

-E creado un monstruo… - susurró ella, saliendo a modo inercia hacia dentro de la casa. Eso hizo reír a los demás, mientras que Serena "pucheaba" con indignación.

-No tienes porqué ponerte así. – le dijo Michiru con una sonrisa. – Ya te faltaba un poco de desaceleración. – la chica negó con la cabeza, y se perdió en la casa.

El silencio se hizo presente, para después hacer respingar a todo el mundo con _Little Boy Named Train_, de Green Day, puesto por Serena.

Contenta y entusiasmada, saltó hacia los sillones, sentándose en el respaldo de uno, sin dejar de mover la cabeza, ni tararear con el ritmo de la canción.

-¿Y ahora? – habló Seiya, al percatarse que todos quedaban en silencio, solo con la voz de Billie Joe Armstrong de fondo. - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Esperar a mi _Mamo-chan_, obvio. – sonrió la rubia que hoy volvía a ponerse sus coletas. – Mamá, ¿Ya está lista la torta? – preguntó mientras se ponía a caminar entre la biblioteca donde se encontraban algunos de sus libros favoritos.

-Claro, hace media hora terminé de decorarla. – contestó la peli azul con una sonrisa y limpiando un estante con fotos. – Necesito que me ayuden a poner la mesa en el patio, porque no vamos a soportar el calor después de un rato. – comentó segundos después.

-¿Cómo vas con la facultad, Serena? – preguntó Michiru en tono alegre y curioso.

-hoy ha tocado analizar unos cuantos textos, y pidieron que leamos una obra de teatro y una novela de Latinoamérica. – resumió la aludida, en tono entusiasta y casi dando saltitos en donde estaba sentada. – Además, pidieron como reestructuraríamos el mito de Selene y Endimion – ante eso, todos, con excepción de Sirius, soltaron una carcajada.

-Eh… - Sirius tenía los ojos abiertos y con la cara ladeada. – No entendí. – y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿En serio, Canuto? – le dijo Lunático con expresión incrédula. – Eres más inculto de lo que creí. – y se ganó una mala mirada del animago.

-En verdad… - Serena negó con la cabeza. – Ya mañana lo imprimiré y te obligaré a leerlo. – pero antes de que el mago argumentara una escusa, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ikkuko fue hacia el lugar, y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a tres hombres jóvenes.

-¿Llegamos tarde? – comentó Andrew, con un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo.

-¡Uf! – se limitó a contestar Serena, sonriendo. – ya no dudo que Darien esté aquí en unos tres o cuatro minutos. – resolló mientras miraba furtivamente al reloj.

-Ahh, bueno… - se despreocupó Nicholas, sentándose al lado de Rei. –Le conseguimos algo que le puede servir para el auto. – informó señalando el paquete en las manos del novio de Jupiter.

- Esperamos y le guste. – Richard se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora que te veo, Richard… tengo curiosidad. – el nombrado miró a Serena con un "¿Ah?" en su garganta. - ¿Ya no tienes visiones del futuro?

-No, - sonrió él, casi con alivio. – ya no las tengo, por suerte.

-¡Abran sus mentes! ¡Usen su ojo interior para ver el futuro! – dramatizó Harry, sin proponérselo. Sin evitarlo, Serena prorrumpió a carcajadas junto con Sirius y Remus. – Je.

-Sin duda alguna, esa mujer está loca. – Rei lanzó una risita.

-Pero te recuerdo que esa mujer, hizo la profecía de Harry y Voldemort. – Serena frunció el ceño.

-Y la profecía en la que Colagusano iba a escapar de nosotros y se iba a reunir con Voldemort en mi tercer año. – saltó el ojiverde, casi de inmediato.

-Bueno, esa no me la sabía. – admitieron los Merodeadores.

-Oye, oye, oye… - saltaron Mina y Lita, mientras se apoyaban en los hombros de sus novios, mirando a Serena. - ¿Para cuándo una reunión de chicas? – y miraron maliciosamente a Haruka, para diversión de Michiru y Hotaru. Setsuna, como cada tres meses, se iba a vigilar las puertas del tiempo, donde hoy se hacía dos semanas de su ausencia. No tardaría en volver.

-Ahhhh, no. ¡Absolutamente no! Ni piensen que…

-¡En dos días y no se diga más! – contestó la rubia de coletas, callando a la Sailor del Viento, para después dirigirse a Michiru. – Sin falta, las cuatro ¿Okey?

-No hay problema. – accedió la chica de Neptuno, sin dejar de reír.

-Eso sí, Rei y yo ganaremos con las almohadas, eh… - Serena puso una mueca burlona.

-¡Ni lo sueñen! – saltaron Lita y Mina.

-¡Apostemos! – Saltó Rei, asustando a su novio. – Si ganamos nosotras, ustedes se encargarán de afinar lo que queda de los instrumentos en el trabajo. – Mina y Lita se miraron.

-Hecho. – se cruzaron de brazos. – en cambio, sin nosotras ganamos, lo hacen ustedes.

-¡Perfecto! – festejó Serena, saltando, mientras que la puerta principal se abría levemente. - ¡Ya lo verán! ¡Van a morder el piso de su apartamento! – vitoreó ella antes de tiempo, y las dos chicas rieron con malicia.

-¿En qué lio te estás metiendo esta vez, _Usako_? – reprochó la voz de Darien, detrás suyo.

-¡Yo no hice nada! – se defendió en un grito que le hizo respingar. - ¡Que conste que fueron ellas dos que nos desafiaron! – y señaló a la castaña y a la otra rubia. Al recién llegado le surgió una gota sobre su cabeza, mientras los demás reían.

-¿Porqué…? – Serena calló a Darien con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, a la vez que le saltaba encima. - ¿Serena?

-Feliz cumpleaños… - rió ella sin controlarse.

-Pero si no es…

-Sí lo es… - rezongaron los demás al mismo tiempo, con una gota sobre sus cabezas. – Parece que el nombre de "Cabeza de Chorlito" va para Darien en el día de la fecha. – bromeó Andrew, sonrojando a la pareja.

-¿En serio? – el galeno se rascó la nuca, a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de su prometida con el brazo derecho. Serena rió.

-¿Porqué tan despistado últimamente? – preguntó la chica, posando su mano izquierda en su espalda.

-La respuesta está en que mires a un espejo. – se jactó Mina con picardía. – un espejo de cuerpo completo. – agregó con malicia. Al instante, el rostro de Serena se tornó bordó, por el simple hecho de llevar una falda plisada color durazno, hasta medio muslo, una remera casi traslúcida color negra, y unas sandalias de tiras, amaradas hasta las rodillas. Su cabello, como anteriormente se dijo, estaba peinado con sus chonguitos de siempre.

-Volvió mi _Odango Atama_. – sonrió Darien, tocándole los _Odangos_, sus _Odangos_. Serena frunció el ceño, y le pegó en el pecho, mientras que su rostro recuperaba un tono rosado. - ¡Si no dije nada malo! – su voz se tornó levemente sobreactuada, para sorpresa de los que conocían su carácter antiguo.

-Vaya… ¡La Princesa de la luna te golpeó duro, amigo mío! – comentó Andrew. – Aunque eso ya lo vi venir en cuanto me contaste sobre un examen de treinta puntos… - canturreó después. Darien lo miró mal.

-¿Treinta puntos? – exclamó Harry, sin contenerse. - ¿No debiste de estudiar un poco más? – se burló después. Ante eso, la pareja se miró de reojo, para luego reír. - ¿Qué? – dijo el ojiverde sin entender.

-Por esto. – saltó Luna, poniéndose en el regazo del ojiverde, y, con su luna creciente, proyectó un holograma:

_- Si tan solo hubiera estudiado un poco más… Bah, ¡Que se lo lleve el viento! _

_- Oye, cabeza de chorlito, fíjate._

_- Disculpa._

_- ¡¿30 puntos?!_

_- ¡Oye!_

_- Me parece que deberías estudiar más, cabeza de chorlito._

_- ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! ¿Qué se creé ese tonto?... ¡Qué tipo más raro!_

Ante esa escena, los que no sabían cómo se habían conocido en esta vida, largaron tal carcajada, que mosquearon a la pareja protagonista.

-¿Soy un tipo raro? – le susurró el pelinegro en su oreja.

-Antes, lo eras. – admitió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tonto? – volvió a preguntar.

-Ahora lo eres, por estar preguntándolo. – se carcajeó ella. - ¡Oye! – exclamó ella en protesta, cuando le pinchó con su dedo en las caderas.

-Cabeza de Chorlito. – rió él entre dientes.

-¿No les dije que me ayudaran a sacar la mesa al patio? – mamá Ikkuko puso sus manos en sus caderas, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Yo lo hago, ma. – sonrió la rubia de chonguitos, separándose de su prometido, y yendo al comedor. – Ah… ¿Dónde dejé mi varita…? – revisó sus bolsillos, debajo de su falda y entre sus sandalias. - ¡Rayos! – protestó ella, rascándose la oreja. – Oh… - se rió de sí misma, y sacó la varita detrás de su oreja derecha. - ¡_Di minuendo_! – exclamó en una fluorita con su varita, haciendo que la mesa para veintiséis personas se achicara hasta entrar en la palma de su mano. La tomó, y dio media vuelta, estampándose contra algo suave y con su aroma favorito: colonia para hombre. - ¿Porqué no me avisas que estas aquí? – hizo un puchero.

-Recién entro a la sala, brujita. – rió él, agarrándola nuevamente por la cintura. - ¿Por qué importa tanto celebrar mi cumpleaños? – frunció levemente el ceño.

-Porque te lo mereces. – sentenció ella, jugando con su corbata y la solapa de su bata blanca. – Y… porque lo decidimos mi mamá y yo. – tiró de su corbata, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – Iré al patio. ¡Hoy cenamos afuera! – festejó mientras saltaba hacia dicho lugar, a la vez que cantaba una canción conocida: _Dears_ de Gackt, como no.

El timbre sonó por segunda vez en el día, haciendo que el pelinegro de ojos zafiro, tenga la obligación de atender. Al abrirla, a la primera, no notó quienes eran.

-¿Qué se les…? – antes de terminar la pregunta, los cuatro hombres que estaban en la puerta, le hicieron una profunda reverencia, haciéndole suspirar. Por suerte, los cuatro llevaban ropas casuales, pero con sus colores representativos. – Jedite, Neflyte, Zyocite, Kunzite… - susurró él, reconociéndolos por su forma de desenvolverse con él cuando lo saludaban.

-Maestro… - los ojos de cada uno, brillaban de alegría por haberlo encontrado. – Nos da gusto poder encontrarlo después de tanto tiempo. – Al instante, Darien sonrió con sinceridad. – Estamos a su servicio, nuevamente.

-¿Cómo consiguieron la dirección? – les preguntó él, dejándolos pasar.

-Helios fue quien nos dio un pedazo de papel con la dirección exacta. – contestó Jedite, pasando por su lado y quedando frente a él, como los otros tres.

En el patio, se escuchó el CD que Serena había puesto ese día que habían llegado tarde al aeropuerto, con el tema que ella tituló "_Ai wo Shinjiteru_".

– Parece que festejan algo, majestad. – comentó segundos después, Zyocite.

-Mi cumpleaños… - negó el interpelado con cansancio. Los cuatro se vieron sorprendidos. – la madre de Serenity y ella misma no me dejan opción.

- ¡Chiba! – la voz forzada de Haruka, le llamó la atención a los cinco, a la vez que cambiaban el tema del equipo de música, con lo ThreeLights de intérpretes, y su tema _Nagareboshi He_- Cabeza de Bombón te llama para… ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó de repente la corredora, en tono de desconfianza.

-Mejor vallamos al patio, y dile a mamá Ikkuko que ponga cuatro platos más. – avisó mientras se alborotaba los cabellos y se sacaba la bata blanca. – Síganme. – ordenó una vez colgada la bata en el perchero del hall de entrada.

Cruzaron la sala, y el comedor, mientras que la música se intensificaba levemente. En una, se escuchó un _¡Cuchurrumí mío!_, seguido de una horda de carcajadas. Al príncipe de la Tierra, le surgió una gota sobre su cabeza, mientras negaba con diversión.

-Quizá deba prevenirles, - rió en voz baja, antes de salir al patio. Los cuatro generales, no se movieron ni cambiaron la expresión serena de su rostro. – en esta vida, las Inners son un poco más… Entusiastas… o rebeldes… ya lo verán. – al instante, la canción cambió, a una llamada "_Todokanu Omoi: My Friend's Love_" de, como no, ThreeLights. – Parece que no habrá que averiguar nada, _Usako_. – le sonrió a su prometida.

-¿Averiguar de qué, _Mamo-chan_? – preguntó ella, distraídamente. Kunzite resopló un poco ante como lo llamó. Darien, solo sonrió. - ¿Ah? ¡Ah! – La rubia gritó, llamando la atención de todos. -¡Chicos! – y, uno a uno, fue abrazándolos. - ¿Cómo están? ¿Están bien? ¿Se quedarán? ¿Cómo supieron dónde encontrarnos? ¿Vieron a Helios? ¿Que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?

-_Usako, Usako, Usako_… - rió su prometido, viendo lo aturdidos que estaban sus generales. – Respira… No le hagas tantas preguntas que los vas a agobiar más de lo que están.

-Ah… Lo siento. – graciosamente, se pegó levemente en la frente, reprendiéndose y sacando una sonrisa en todos.

-Nos alegramos de verla también, Princesa Serenity. – rieron Neflyte y Kunzite.

-¡Nada de Princesa ni que ocho cuarto! – exclamó ella, agitando los brazos y negando con la cabeza. – Soy Se-re-na. – _O Cabeza de Chorlito._ - ¡Lo pensaste, Chiba! – le acusó al verle la sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Acaso lees la mente? – preguntó su prometido con las manos en los bolsillos. - ¡Vamos, _Odango_! – le animó mientras empezaba a empujar. – Tenemos que presentar a los nuevos.

-Tonto… - la rubia giró los ojos, mientras le hacía señas a los demás, para que se acercaran. – Tú, - le gruñó a Seiya. – Te compotas o prohibo torta de chocolate para ti.

-Pero… _Bombón…_ - los ojitos del cantante soltaron lágrimas de cocodrio.

-Seiya Kou… - advirtió ella nuevamente.

-Ta bie, ta bien… - se rindió rápidamente, escondiendose detrás de Taiki. – Maldición, no se le escapa ninguna. – masculló sin ser escuchado.

-Me había olvidado de decirles… - susurró Darien a sus generales. – Tengan cuidado con ella, que esta vida, su carácter es tan duro como un diamante. Da mucho miedo. – los cuatro, fruncieron y sonrieron levemente.

-¿Y a quien nos presentas, si nos pudes decir, principito? – Andrew le rodeó los los hombros y le alborotó más los cabellos.

-Ya, parale, Andy, que ya tenemos un despeluzado en la familia. – le rebatió Serena, mientras señalaba a Harry, haciendo reír a las Inners y Outers.

-¡Yo yo no soy un despeluzado como tu prometido, Sailor Chonguitos! – el ojiverde le tironeó del pelo, haciendo que la chica lo despeinara más.

-Parece que tendremos que contar parte de la historia una vez más… - Suspiró Luna, paseando por las vigas de una medianera. – Bueno… por lo menos nos ahorraremos nuestra lucha contra Metallia.

-Ay… que dolor de cabeza me va a agarrar después de esto… - suspiró Serena, cerrando los ojos y dirigiendose a las Inners y a los generales. – espero que no haya inconvenientes… - frunció los labios.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema. – argumentaron Nefyte y Lita. – no sé ellos. – los demás, tanto las Inners y los generales, se encogieron de hombros, accediendo.

-Lo mismo para nosotros/as. – dijeron los demás, sonriendose entre sí.

-Ellos son tres estrellas fugaces. – presentó Darien, señalando a los Kou. – Taiki, Seiya y Yaten. – al instante, los cantantes inclinaron sus cabezas, a la vez que los generales. – Ahora, están viviendo aquí permanentemente, por motivos personales. – Seiya se incomodó, Taiki se sonrojó levemente,y Yaten quedó como frutilla. – ya le contaremos con más detalle.

-¡Que no te dé pena, mi _Cuchurrumí_! – le sonrió Mina, sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, y abrazándolo.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le digas así al pobre?! – le reprendió Rei, sintiendo vergüenza agena. Los demás, tenían una gota sobre sus cabezas.

-Ay cosas que nunca cambian, y ese, es tu carácter, Mars. – rió Jedite. Ante eso, Serena se carcajeó, junto con Lita.

-¡Serena, Sammy! ¡Harry! – llamó la voz de Ikkuko. Al instante, todos miraron hacia ella. – Pongan la mesa.

-¡Ya vamos, mamá! – exclamaron los hermanos, dejando confundidos a los recién llegados.

..-_

-Con que era eso… - susurró Neflyte, en gesto pensativo. – Generalmente, pudimos haber averiguado algo cuando estabamos al control de Beryl, pero…

-Nada… - Secundó Jedite en un suspiro y en acuerdo con el castaño. – era como si fuera una ecuación que no se resolvía, pero tenía puntos misterisos.

-Deja tu lado matemático para tus alumnos, Jed. – Zyocite giró los ojos.

-Con que eres profesor de matemáticas, eh… - comentó un satisfecho pelinegro de ojos zafiro. – Lástima que Serena ya haya terminado la preparatoria… - rió levemente al sentir un codazo por parte de la nombrada.

-Quedan algunos misterios que resolver… - sopesó la rubia, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de su mano. - ¿Porqué el viejo le dijo a Petunia que yo había muerto hace casi quince años atrás? ¿Qué gana con planear todo esto? La verdad, me encantaría saber que és lo que oculta. – se undió en el sillón, mientras veía su taza de té en la mesita ratona de la sala, a la vez, Darien frunció el ceño, mientras miraba el café de su taza humear.

-Basta de charla que no vale la pena en esots momentos. – cortó Ikkuko, sobresaltando a todos. – Tomen sus tazas correspondientes, y coman una rebanada de pastel.

-Si, mamá… - suspiró la rubia, recargándose en el hombro de su prometido. – Jo… - lloriqueó después. – Mañana… a las siete a la facultad…

-Ash… se me olvidó de avisarte, cariño. – le disculpó su madre, dejando su taza de té en la mesita. – llamaron antes de que llegaras de la disquera, que mañana hay duelo por la muerte de un profesor del área contable.

-Pobres… - suspiró ella, aliviada y con pena. - ¿Era joven en el ámbito laboral? – se preguntó a sí misma. – Oye, acabo de acordarme. – miró a Darien. – Hay que ir a comprar las cosas para el curso de Harry, ¿Crees que puedas hacer un huequito – puso el dedo índice y gordo a un centímetro de distancia. – esta semana para acompañarnos? – el oji-zafiro se encogió de hombros.

-El viernes o sábado, ¿Te parece? – negoció con aire distraído.

-El sábado. – accedió ella, terminando su taza de café.

-Maestro… - Kunzite se levantó del sillón, para hacer una reverencia hacia los dos. – Disculpe, pero mañana nos toca levantarnos muy temprano, tenemos que trabajar, y dudo que nuestras esposas estén contentas si llegamos a las once y media de la noche. – los cuatro hicieron una mueca, que divirtió a los principes.

-No se preocupen, solo nosostros tres faltamos dormirnos y ya estaremos como nuevos. – les despreocupó la chica, levantándose y hechizando la vajilla utilizada para que vaya a la cocina y se lave. – Mh… Mañana podemos dormir hasta tarde… - se alivió ella, haciendo reír a su futuro marido. – No opines tu que de seguro a penas pones la cabeza en la almohada te duermes, Chiba. – le gruñó en broma. – no has dormido en toda la noche. – se quejó ella en tono lastimero.

-Dudo que duerma después de este café. – le pinchó la espalda con su dedo índice.

-Oh.. bueno… - Serena hizo movimientos con las manos, restándole importancia, mientras que le arqueaba una ceja y le brindaba una sonrisa suprimida, solo captados por él. – Los acompañamos. – les sonrió a los cuatro, y caminaron hacia la puerta principal, donde solo se encontraba la moto de Darien y cuatro autos de distinto color, pero de la misma marca y modelo. – Ustedes compraron sus autos en el mismo lugar y el mísmo día, ¿Verdad? – les pinchó la chica, haciendolos reír.

-Así es. – Sonrió Neflyte. – No esta mál, pero como no nos interesa tanto eso de la marca o modelo… elegimos al azar. – y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, ya… Hasta pronto. – por última vez, hicieron una reverencia, y cada uno se subió a un auto: Jedite, al azul Nefyte, al rojo, Zyocite, al verde y Malachite al gris, para después encenderlo y encaminarse a distíntas direcciones.

-Vaya sorpresa de cumpleaños… - Darien resopló con una débil risa en su garganta. – Voy a guardar esa "cosa", como le dices tú, - le pinchó la nariz con una sonrisa. – y nos vamos a dormir.

-Si, claro… - ironizó ella en un susurro malicioso. – dormir… je. Como si no te conociera. – susurró ella por lo bajo, entrando a la casa.

Darien, minutos después, subía las escaleras directamente a la habitación que compartía con Serena.

_¿Se habrá dormido ya?_ Se preguntó en pensamiento. Al ver la habitación a oscuras, encendió las luces, solo encontrándose con la nada.

-_Usako…_ - la llamó, cerrando la puerta de espaldas. Al instante, una vez la puerta cerrada, un aliento cálido y dulce le rozó en la nuca, haciéndolo voltear. - ¿Qué…? – la chica le puso su fino y largo dedo índice en los labios, callándolo y sonriéndole.

Serena movió las manos en dirección a la puerta, para que nadie la abriera y que nadie escuchara. Luego, volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos con ese brillo tierno y amoroso, pero a la vez casi consumado por la pasión que le profesaba a él, le cantó a capela su deseo que ella tenía desde que vio a Tuxedo Más por primera vez:

_Mikazuki no shaare ni hoshi no piasu hazushite_

_Doushiyou mune ga mune ga ippai_

_Hanabi ga hoshi ni natte mo koi ga yami e kiete mo_

_Onegai yo kisu wo yamenaide_

_Biroodo no kaori de nusunde mo ii_

_Kono haato ginga de deatta koi yo_

Levemente, su voz se tornó más potente, pero en un nivel bajo, como secreto, a la vez que él, quedaba embelesado por la vista de su princesa.

_Yofuke no manto hirogereba nijiiro_

_Motto motto aishiteru_

_Takishiido miraaju_

_Takishiido miraaju_

Darien rió en silencio, a la vez que dibujaba invisibles líneas oblicuas en su rostro que iban bajando por su cuello, mientras que no se perdía de ningún detalle en la expresión que él tenía.

_Kanaria no orugooru sotto feidoauto_

_Doushiyou mune ga mune ga tsumaru no_

_Namida ga hoshi ni natte mo kaiten mokuba kiete mo_

_Onegai yo kisu wo yamenaide_

_Biroodo no shisen de tsutsumaretai no_

_Kono haato ginga de chikatta koi yo_

La rubia, como hace segundos atrás, subió levemente su tono de voz, haciendo que su amado cerrara los ojos, disfrutando.

_Hanabira no arashi dakishimete yasashiku_

_Zutto zutto kienaide_

_Takishiido miraaju_

_Yofuke no manto hirogereba nijiiro_

_Motto motto aishiteru_

_Takishiido miraaju_

_Takishiido miraaju_

La última nota a capela, la sostuvo por unos segundos, a la vez que se acercaba al rostro del pelinegro, y besarle como en sus noches _secretas_, como ella las llamaba.

-¿Sabes que te amo? – Darien rompió el silencio y el beso, abriendo los ojos, para acariciar las hebras doradas de su _Usako_.

-¿Cómo cuanto me amas? – preguntó con inocencia y batiendo sus pestañas con coquetería.

-Mi amor por ti, es mucho más grande que el universo, mi Guerrera del Cosmos, y de mi corazón… - le sostuvo su mano izquierda, para besar el delicado anillo de compromiso que él le había dado. Segundos después, sin soltar su mano, la besó, intensificando el beso, con su mano desocupada puesta en su nuca. La rubia enlazó uno de sus brazos a la cintura de su prometido, mientras que él soltaba su mano y la colocaba en su cadera. La mano desocupada de Serena, se dirigió al cuero cabelludo de Darien, enrollando sus finos dedos entre ellos, mientras que retrocedían al lecho donde descansarían en unas horas.

El resto de ese pequeño tiempo que se daban, se la pasaron amándose como ellos sabían hacer, durmiéndose tarde y con la felicidad plasmada en sus rostros, sin saber, no hasta dentro de unos meses, de lo que se desarrollaría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**El regreso de la Autora:**

**¡Tanto tiempo, che!**

**No tenía intención de subir este capítulo hasta no tener el numero 4 terminado, pero, ya que me falta unos pelines más para terminarlo, se los doy como regalo atrasado de Navidad ^^.**

**Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿A qué hace referencia el título de estos dos capítulos? (pregunto del primero también, porque me olvidé de hacer la nota de Autor xD )**

**Y la bomba: ¡Estoy pensando en hacer una tercera parte! y con eso terminamos esta historia. Punto y aparte.**

**La bomba 2: Tengo una nueva trama para una nueva historia de Sailor Moon (Con influencias de X-Men, porque acá acaba de pasar una maratón de las cuatro primeras peliculas O.o).**

**Ya lo verán.**

**Este es mi reto para el dos mil catorce: Escribir dos historias a la vez, sin dejar ninguna de ellas. ¿Qué les parece? Sé que es un poco complicado, pero esa es mi meta hoy en día.**

**Quisiera tener su apoyo, ya que esta historia que estoy empezando, va a necesitar de toda mi paciencia y creatividad (No se alteren, que en esta, tengo armado apuntes hasta el capítulo 17, por lo que voy a tardar en subir los capítulos)**

**¿Saben que es lindo, aparte de mi sobrina?**

**Ver comentarios de gente conocida y ya querida, y, ya que estamos, me gustaria que los nuevos de esta historia, se sientan así. Adoro ver reviews y gente nueva o vieja.**

**Pero ya es hora que esta chica de diecinueve años termine esta nota de autor porque no terminará nunca-jamás en la vida xD.**

**¡Los veo prontitio mis queridos lectores!**


	3. Traidor a la Sangre

_**27 de Agosto de 1996, Caldero Chorreante. 10:00 hs a.m.**_

El murmullo bajo que causaban las charlas en la reconocida taberna y el olor a comida proveniente de la cocina de la misma, recibió al quinteto familiar y a las Outers. Esto causó que el ruido de los murmullos de las charlas se interrumpiera.

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, estaban transformadas, por decisión de la primera, ya que no se fiaba como antes, menos en estos tiempos. Hotaru, siendo la más pequeña, pero no la más débil de las cuatro, había insistido en no transformarse, porque quería ver las tiendas tranquilamente.

La joven pareja de príncipes resaltaba como nunca.

Él, ataviado en un jean azul oscuro y una remera manga corta blanca, con una camisa a cuadros color bordó abierta y unas zapatillas de lona de jean azul, rodeaba a su prometida por los hombros, mirando por algunos lados y frunciendo el ceño. Ella, con una solera blanca como la nieve sin mangas ni tiritas y con zapatillas blancas de lona, mostraba un aire inocente, pero a la vez transmitía seriedad, como una autoridad.

Harry, jean azul claro, remera manga tres cuartos color roja y zapatillas de lona negras, mirando sin importancia a todos los que lo miraban. Sammy, al igual que su hermano adoptivo, con aire distraído, vestía del mismo modo, solo que su remera era marrón, y sus zapatillas color azul.

Hotaru, al contrario de la princesa de la luna, llevaba una remera sin mangas y con cuello color violeta oscuro, con un pantalón pitillo de color negro, y botas gris oscura.

Y mamá Ikkuko… ella venía mirando la lista de Harry, con su siempre vestimenta de ama de casa: su vestido, escondido debajo de su blanco delantal entero y unas bailarinas color beige, junto con unas medias ligeras.

-A esto me refería… - suspiró el ojiverde con un bufido de fastidio. - ¿Podemos ir directamente al callejón?

-Mejor antes de que salten… - susurró el otro pelinegro. – Uranus, Neptune, Plut, vigilen desde arriba. – ordenó amablemente, ganándose un asentimiento por las tres. – Vamos.

Camino a la trastienda de la taberna, se encontraron con dos Aurores del ministerio muy conocidos.

-Shacklebot. – saludó Serena, inclinándose un poco. – Y tu nombre…era… ¿Nynmphadora, verdad? – preguntó con amabilidad. - ¿Nynmphadora Tonks?

-Solo Tonks, por favor. – suplicó uniendo las palmas de sus manos con su varita.

-A mí me gusta ese nombre… - comentó Hotaru en tono alegre.

-Encantada, te lo cambiaría. – bufó la chica de cabello rosa chicle, mientras tocaba unos ladrillos del mural que estaban en frente de ellos.

Al instante, segundos después, el mural se abría haciendo dos columnas para que el grupo pasara, para asombro de la Sailor de la Destrucción.

-Hotaru, - le llamó Serena. – No te separes de Harry ni de Sammy, ¿Si? – le acarició la coronilla. – Los dejamos en la tienda de los gemelos y nosotros nos vamos a comprar los libros y los ingredientes para pociones. Los buscamos después para que pueda comprarte una túnica nueva, Harry.

-¿Pueden acompañarlos, Shacklebot, Tonks? – pidió Darien, mirándolos con serenidad y calma.

-No hay problema. – la joven de cabello rosa accedió animadamente, a la vez que su compañero asentía, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas. - ¿Vamos? – tironeó de Harry, mientras era seguidos por Sammy y Hotaru.

Serena rió ante la cara desconcertada de su hermano, mientras los tres restantes caminaban a paso lento, la rubia y Darien se dirigían a _Flourish y Blotts_, mientras que Ikkuko caminaba unos metros más adelante, hacia la droguería.

-Demasiado silencioso, ¿No crees? – le comentó la rubia a su prometido, cargando "algunos" libros restantes, al tiempo que el pelinegro sostenía los pedidos por el colegio.

-Es de esperarse. – suspiró él. – Después de que se supiera, finalmente, del regreso de Voldemort, la mayor parte de la gente tiene miedo.

-Eso se nota por lo apagada que está la calle. – miró fugazmente hacia afuera. – Parece que solo la tienda Weasley va a ser la más llamativa. – acomodó los libros en sus brazos, a punto de caerse todos. – Esperemos salir pronto así ya comemos. – y miraron la larga cola para pagar los artículos.

-¿Toda esa cola? – se impresionaron tres voces detrás suyo.

-Hola, Amelia. – saludó la pareja, que se encontraba con su sobrina Susan y su amiga, Hannah.

-Hola, jóvenes. – sonrió ella. – No he visto esta cola hace más de veinte años atrás. – suspiró con pesadez.- ¿Y su hermano? – preguntó mientras miraba hacia algunos lados.

-En Sortilegios Weasley. – los cinco avanzaron en la fila a paso lento. Detrás de ellos, Ikkuko se asomaba con un cofre de madera que contenía en surtidor de ingredientes para sexto. - ¿Tan pronto, mamá?

-No había casi nadie. – le contestó después de saludar a las mujeres. – Me crucé con la señora Weasley, y pregunta si Harry puede pasar lo que resta de estos días en su casa.

-Si él quiere ir, que vaya. – contestó la rubia de manera simple. – Mientras me avise a dónde valla hasta que cumpla dieciocho, todo bien. Argg… maldita fila que no avanza. – masculló para ella.

-Solo piensa que falta menos que antes, _Usako_. – le tranquilizo su prometido.

-¡Pero si falta la mitad! – le rezongó ella, señalando con el brazo a fila. Lo único que hizo su prometido, fue sonreír, mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Y todavía no hemos almorzado. –suspiró con preocupación al ver la hora.

Media hora más tarde, la rubia y el pelinegro ojiverde se encontraban solos en _Madame Malkim_, para la nueva túnica del chico, donde salieron quince minutos después hacia la taberna.

-Si quieres ir, no ha problema, pequeño ciervo. – dijo soltando alegría por los poros. Harry frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre. – Siempre y cuando, me avises a donde vayas, todo bien. – y le revolvió el pelo con una de sus manos, entrando a la taberna. - ¡Oye! – rió la chica, cuando los brazos de su amado la rodearon. – Por lo menos avísame, ¿Quieres?

-Mh… No. – contestó él con una sonrisa y una risita que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. – Vamos, que ya pedimos una orden para todos. – entrelazó su mano izquierda con la de ella, y empezaron a caminar hacia una esquina, donde Sammy, Ikkuko, Hotaru, las Outers, Susan, Amelia y Hannah, se encontraban en una charla amena.

Al instante, Susan le hizo un lugar a Harry entre ella y Sammy, mientras que la pareja se sentaba entre Hannah e Ikkuko.

El mediodía pasó rápido, ya que no podían permanecer tanto tiempo en el lugar por miedo a represalias en cuanto los sangre puras se aparecieran allí.

Para cuando ellos se levantaron, ya con la comida pagada, un azote en la puerta de entrada, los obligó a quedarse quietos y mirar hacia el lugar.

El cuerpo destartalado y demacrado de un joven rubio delgado y pálido, le hicieron abrir la boca de preocupación al instante en que se cayó de rodillas.

-Pero si es… - Harry se dirigió a paso ligero hacia donde el joven de su edad se encontraba. - ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Malfoy? ¡Malfoy, escúchame! – lo zarandeó levemente, pero el rubio parecía no responder. - ¿Puedes revisarlo, Darien?

-Déjamelo un momento. – el otro pelinegro dejó al grupo detrás suyo, y se dirigió hacia los jóvenes. – Está inconsciente… - susurró segundos después. – parece que lo atacaron… y se defendió… ¿Su varita?

-Rota. – susurró el chico de ojos verdes. – Parece que lo sometieron al Cruciatus… no… lo sometieron al Cruciatus. – afirmó con el ceño fruncido. – está más pálido que de costumbre… ¿Habrá sido su padre? ¿O el mismísimo Voldemort?

-No lo podemos dejar aquí… - susurró Serena, acercándose, como no, infinitamente preocupada. – Llevémoslo a casa… después él nos dará explicaciones si quiere…- los demás, no objetaron nada, pero Darien asintió, mientras lo cargaba y salían de la taberna.

..-_

_**Una hora y media después…**_

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó ella con voz cálida y preocupada.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con voz rasposa.

-¿Por qué, qué? – se extrañó la otra.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? – el chico bajó la cabeza. – Después de lo que le he hecho a tu hermano… lo que te dije en la estación y lo que estaba a punto de hacer mi padre… y lo que él hizo en el ministerio… ¿Aun así me ayudas?

-Está claro… que tú no sabes de la importancia que tienen ustedes, los jóvenes, para el futuro… - rió ella. – Además… Estabas muy mal cuando entraste a la taberna… ¿Quieres contarme? – preguntó en tono maternal. – Si no quieres, está bien. – dijo con rapidez, al ver que iba a hablar.

-No… no es eso… - el chico negó con la cabeza. – En realidad… había ido a buscar ayuda… pero no pensé que era este tipo de ayuda… - apretó sus manos contra las sábanas de la cama donde se encontraba. – Mi… mi padre… - al instante, Serena frunció el ceño. – quería que me uniera al Innombrable… pero… - Draco Malfoy cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Pero… te negaste… - sonrió ella, haciendo que el rubio abriera sus ojos grises. - ¿Porqué?

-Mi madre… - dijo en un hilo de voz. – Ella… no quiere que me vea envuelto, y yo tampoco, en las cosas de mi padre… -vaciló un par de veces. – con el tiempo… empecé a dudar… ya que mi padre… me llevaba a ver cómo sus "amigos" torturaban algunos _muggles_, Squibs o hijos de _Muggles_…

-Y te empezaste preguntar qué eran lo que ellos habían hecho para que los torturaran, ¿No es así? – Serena vaciló entre apoyar su mano en el hombro de él o no. Draco asintió. – De algún modo, dejaste de seguir las creencias en las que fuiste criado, mal criado, dirá yo. – la rubia se irguió. - ¿Sabes dónde está tu madre?

-No… - se mordió la lengua. – supongo que, de algún modo, entenderá y escapará… nunca quiso ser parte de esto. Por la crianza Black, aprendió a ser superior a aquellos que son mestizos, hijos de gente no-mágica, _muggles_ o Squbs, a sentirse así, pero no le será fácil dejarlo de un segundo al otro.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso y brindarle un futuro mejor al planeta? ¿A quienes fueran tus hijos en un futuro? – al instante, pero por solo unos segundos, la imagen de Chibi-usa se le cruzó en la mente. - ¿Lo harías?

-Sin duda alguna. – le contestó sin titubeos.

-Entonces, sí que algo te pegó duro, Hurón. – la voz de Harry sobresaltó al rubio, obligándolo a mirar a la puerta, donde el pelinegro yacía apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja de comida hecha por mamá Ikkuko. - ¿Alguna pelirroja Weasley, tal vez? – dijo en tono bromista.

-_Baka_. – susurró Serena con voz divertida, al ver cómo se le subían los colores a Draco. – Bueno, trata de ponerlo al tanto, y dale el papel que le pedimos a Helios. No lo hostigues, - advirtió apuntándolo con un dedo. – y… arreglen sus diferencias. – esto último, lo dijo mirándolo a los dos. – al primer grito, los pongo a dormir juntos con Sirius en forma de perro. – la cara de Harry, se envaró.

-Oye… - Harry tembló. – yo… yo lo arreglo… n-no tienes que llegar a esos extremos exagerados. – le paró el carro a la rubia, que sonrió complacida. Draco no entendió esa parte de la amenaza.

-Llamaré al departamento de las Inners, para que desocupen una habitación de ellas. Y… - paró su andar, y miró al rubio. – no te preocupes por tu varita, de seguro conseguiremos una que te obedezca de parte Black en las bóvedas nuestras. – le sonrió, y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con los cuatro generales celestiales. – Hola chicos. – saludó ella. –Si buscan a Darien, está a unos minutos de venir. – anunció antes de que alguno abrieran la boca. – Lo mandé a la tienda a comprar una langosta.

-Descuide, -habló Kunzite, haciendo una reverencia y siendo imitado por los otros tres. – lo esperaremos en la sala, si no molesta.

-No. No molestan. – sonrió Ikkuko, entrando sigilosamente y haciendo respingar a la rubia.

-Podrías hacer ruido con tus tacos, mamá. En cualquier momento me da un patatús gracias a tus sustos. – le reprochó con una mano en sus caderas.

-No querida, no quiero matarte del susto, - rió ella, siguiéndole el juego. – sino, ¿Cómo seré abuela de tu parte?

-¡_Okâ-San_! – La rubia quedó avergonzada (y toda roja como ciruela), para risa de los Generales. - ¡_Urusai_! – y se sentó en un sillón, frente a ellos, y con los brazos cruzados junto con un puchero. Pero después respingó al oír un ruido de llantas a las afuera de la casa. – Haruka. – rió después.

..-_

_**Jueves 29 de Agosto de 1996, casa Potter, después del almuerzo.**_

-¿En serio? – la cara del rubio era para la risa de Harry. – No te rías… - frunció el ceño y miró con extrañeza al ojizafiro. – Bueno… ¿Y cuando tendría que empezar?

-Sábados a las seis de la mañana. – repitieron Sammy y Harry al unísono. – Eso es lo malo de tener un cuñado demasiado responsable. – comentó el castaño claro. Darien rodó los ojos.

-Analicé que tendrías que estar ocupado para no pensar en lo que sucedió… y la mejor forma es agotarte física y mentalmente.

-¿Mentalmente? – preguntó Draco, extrañado. – entiendo físicamente, pero…

-Ya lo entenderás… a su debido tiempo. – rió el galeno, al tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido del teclado, con los dedos de Amy. Darien sonrió y subió las escaleras.

-Parece que esto se pone bueno… - susurró el ojiverde. – Nunca la escuché cantar sola. – giró su cara hacia la puerta.

-Ya lo verás. – Sammy le palmeó la espalda.

-Ya me perdí. – el rubio se rascó la cabeza. - ¿De qué hablan?

-Serena. – el sonido de un violín en grave, sonó en manos de la nombrada, en el mismo ritmo que el teclado, para ser cambiado por el bajo. – Vamos a ver. – Harry apuntó con la cabeza, y los tres se fueron a ver.

La sala había quedado vacía para poder ubicar los instrumentos necesitados a utilizarse. La batería tenía un agregado que le habían puesto después del concurso, donde se entendía "Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon", puesto por la misma Rei, para vergüenza de Serena. Al centro de la batería, cada símbolo de los planetas, tanto del sistema Inner y Outer, se dibujaba acompañados por el de la tierra y la luna.

Amy se hallaba sentada frente al teclado, mientras miraba a Serena con el bajo en su hombro. La rubia fruncía el ceño, parando de tocar.

-No sale… ¡No me sale! – suspiró, y trató de serenarse. – A pesar de que tengo la melodía en mi cabeza… - se descolgó el bajo y lo puso en el pié. La chica se sentó, y se recogió el cabello en sus dos chonguitos. – al final… - rió ella. – no pude dejar de hacérmelos.

-Bueno… es tu marca… - bromeó Mina.

-Además… a Darien le gustas más con tus _Odangos_ que con otra cosa. – señaló Rei. – igual…no serias la Usagi que todos conocemos desde los catorce. – rió después.

-Mh… - Serena quedó en expresión pensativa, con un ojo cerrado, mirando hacia arriba y tocándose los chonguitos. – Hola chicos. – sonrió a sus dos hermanos y al nuevo renegado. - ¿Con curiosidad? – preguntó parándose.

-La verdad… - se sinceró su hermano de sangre, cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca. – no solo yo… - y le lanzó una mirada divertida a su antes "eterno enemigo".

-Chicas… - canturreó Serena. – _Blow Me (One last kiss)_ de Pink. – ordenó ella.

Al instante, todas, empezaron a tocar unos segundos, para dar paso a la voz de Serena.

Minutos después, la canción llegaba al final.

Todo se paró en seco, mientras que Serena tosía por la fuerza y potencia de la canción.

-¡Prefiero seguir patinando! – logró decir cuando se tomó media botella de agua. – Aunque admito que casi agarro a Sammy y canto otra. – se descubrió mientras miraba maliciosamente al interpelado.

-A mi me vas a ver cantar en cuanto tú seas abuela de quinientos niños, osea, nunca. – le él replico con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy buena. – dijeron los dos chicos restantes. – Nunca lo pensaría de ti con esos gritos pelados que le das a los demás cuando te enfadas. – le bromeó el pelinegro. Su hermana le lanzó un almohadón con magia, para carcajada de los demás. – a mi no me grita, pero me responde con almohadazos. – y suspiró con dramatismo.

De repente, un gran estruendo en el hall de entrada los hizo sobresaltar, para dar paso a un grito entusiasta, para alegría de Serena.

-¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban! – canturreó en un grito, para risa de las Inners.

-¡Atenas! – la rubia de coletas se descolgó el bajo, se lo dejó a Harry en sus brazos en un empujó, y salió corriendo hacia donde la mujer. - ¡Ya llegaste! ¡Llegaste, llegaste! – Lita y Amy rieron, a la vez que las otras dos dejaban sus instrumentos y seguían a su princesa.

-¡Hola, Cosmos! ¡Chicas! – saludó con efusividad la Sailor Legendaria.

-No hace falta que proclames que soy la protectora de todo el cosmos, Galaxia. – protestó ella, golpeándola levemente. – Además, supongo que no viniste por tomar el té, ¿Verdad? – la rubia entrecerró los ojos, a la vez que el trío de jóvenes con 16 años, entraba al living principal.

-No, tienes razón. – la mujer rió levemente. Al instante, se percató del nuevo chico. - ¿Quiénes esta preciosura? – el efecto que causó fue rápido: todos rieron, mientras que Draco se ponía rojo granate muy llamativo por su piel pálida y su cabello rubio platinado.

-Solo Draco. – dijo súper apenado. Serena sonrió, mientras que sus hermanos se retorcían de la risa.

-Un nuevo inquilino en el departamento de las Inners. – le informó ella a la recién llegada. – el sábado empieza las clases de lucha con espada con Endimion, Sammy y los Kou, pero va a ser la última de Harry porque tiene que ir a Hogwarts el Domingo. – cogió el codo de Atenas con su brazo, y la guió hacia donde estaban los instrumentos.

-Epa… - comentó la mujer. - ¿De quién es todo esto?

-Nuestro. – dijeron las cinco. Y, para bufido exasperado de Mina, ella misma contó lo del concurso.

-Lástima que no ganaron… ¿Me dejarán escucharlas alguna vez? – preguntó esperanzada. – De seguro tienes una preciosa voz, Cosmos. – dijo en tono soñador, que le hizo sudar una gran gota sobre sus cabezas a los demás. – Oye… ¿Dónde está tu prometido? – miró para los rincones deshabitados.

-En el estudio, trabajando. –Serena sonrió. - ¿Qué les parece si la ponemos en práctica? – les dio a las demás. Al instante, los Kou se asomaron.

-¿Esa canción? – los ojitos de los tres, brillaron en expectativa.

-Sí, esa. – rió la rubia de coletas. – a sus lugares. – y ladeó su cabeza hacia los instrumentos.

Amy fue quien empezó, seguida de las demás, a la vez, que empezaban ella, Lita, Mina y Serena a cantar:

_Yatto tadoritsuita ai nigirishime _

_Chiisa na nemuri ni yasuragu hito _

_Tojita mabuta ni sayonara kuchizukete _

_Toki no hanazono ni anata okizari ni shita _

Mina, con una sonrisa fresca en su rostro, cantó sola:

_Ai wa yume no mama de wa tsuzukanai _

_Musaboreba utsukushii shikabane sore de mo... _

En un largo de las cuatro, cantaron en grupo, con energía.

_Nozomu no nara oikakete kite _

_Ano kuchizuke wa akai Tatoo _

_Sadame no yokoku kizamu Tatoo _

_Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru _

_Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo _

_Kakusenai wa anata _

_It's Moon Revenge, woo... _

Amy, increiblemente, hace un solo, con la compañía de Lita en la guitarra, que duró unos segundos.

Lita, por primera vez, cantó con suavidad.

_Yami ni tojikomerarete mo mikareau _

_Oora wa kesenai tajiroganai _

_Sukete mieteru wakare de moenagara _

_Tsugi no meguriai mo mata anata ga ii to _

La chica de Júpiter, alzando más la voz, siguió cantando, llamando la atención de quien trabajaba en el estudio, junto con su amigo dueño de una tienda de videojuegos.

_Ai wa fukaku naru hodo yokubari de _

_Toiki sae shibaritai rifujin sore de mo... _

_Hikari no uzu noboritsumeteku _

_Akai kioku wa doku no Tatoo _

_Mirai no kaosu shimesu Tatoo _

Lita se alejó del micrófono, dejándole el lugar a Serena, ya que iba a perder la concentración para la guitarra.

Darien se asomó desde el arco sin puerta que daba a la escalera, mientras Serena empezaba a cantar.

_Futari de nara kudakechiru made _

_Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo _

_Daita mama de ii wa _

_It's Moon Revenge, woo... _

Una vez más, las cuatro chicas, cantaron al unísono, armonizando la excelente canción.

_Nozomu no nara oikakete kite _

_Ano kuchizuke wa akai Tatoo _

_Sadame no yokoku kizamu Tatoo _

_Watashi ni nara hitome de wakaru _

_Kuchibiru gata ni itamu Tatoo _

_Kakusenai wa anata _

_It's Moon Revenge, woo..._

Haciendo gala de su profesionalismo en el piano y en el teclado, Amy finalizó al compás de las demás, con su solo al ritmo de la canción, parándose en seco.

Al instante de terminar, las cinco chicas soltaron sus instrumentos, para sentase en el piso, cansadas, mientras Serena gritaba junto con Mina por haberle encontrado la vuelta a la canción.

-Nunca había escuchado cantar a Mina… - dijo un pensativo Seiya, mientras que Taiki concordaba en un asentimiento. - ¿Y tú, Yaten?

-Obviamente… - dijo un poco maravillado. Mina le guiñó un ojo.

-Eh… ¿Serena? – le llamó Harry.

-¿Sí, despeluzado? – le sonrió ella.

-Carta de Dumbledore… - canturreó él, mostrando al majestuoso Fénix.

-¿Y ahora qué? – gaznó ella, tomando la carta. La desenvolvió, y la leyó rápidamente. – Tiene algo escondido… - frunció el ceño. – Léela, cariño. – pidió la chica a su prometido, lanzando un suspiro. Éste, obedeció con el mismo semblante de la chica.

-De acuerdo… - accedió él. – llamaré a Helios para que vaya a revelarle nuestra dirección y hablaremos con él.

-Será mejor que Draco se vaya con Sammy con Mina y las demás. – Habló Harry, imitando sus semblantes. – él siempre saca ventajas sobre todo.

-Bien… - Serena les hizo señas a las Inners, quienes obedecieron al instante.

-¡Vallamos de compras! – se entusiasmaron tres de ellas. Sammy quedó aterrorizado, para risa de Harry. Draco quedó confundido, pero hizo caso.

-Suerte, Hurón. – le dijo en tono amistoso. – la vas a necesitar si te compran ropa para ti.

Y el rubio entendió, para su horror.

..-_

_**Horas después…**_

-Interesante… - el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, miró alternativamente hacia la pareja de príncipes. - ¿Cómo consiguieron esa información? Si se puede saber. – bebió un sorbo del té ofrecido.

-Madame Bones. – dijo escuetamente la rubia. – Afortunadamente, fue en el momento exacto en cuanto mi hermano tuvo una visión que Voldemort le hizo ver, y nos lo explicó. – mintió después, para no des encubrir al profesor Snape.

-¿Cómo lograron extirparlo? – preguntó con curiosidad. – Tengo entendido que supuestamente, tendrían que haberle alcanzado una maldición asesina. No encuentro otro método. – el anciano frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Ese no es el tema ahora, señor director. – dijo el pelinegro con voz pasiva y serena. - ¿Qué sabe de los demás Horrocruxces?

-El Diario, que Harry destruyó en su segundo año, ahora que lo sé, él mismo, y… - Con cuidado, de entre sus ropas, sacó una caja de madera, que la abrió, mostrando un extraño anillo de oro gastado y una piedra rómbica con un símbolo extraño en ella. – este anillo pertenecía a los Gaunt, familia materna de Voldemort. También, era un Horrocrux. – informó con tranquilidad.

El anillo flotó hacia la mano de Darien, mientras que él lo analizaba. Segundos después de un silencio, el galeno suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Serena, con el ceño fruncido.

-Quedan vestigios de magia negra… - tomó entre sus manos, el anillo. – pero… también magia remota… pero no tan cerca como hace miles de años… es más reciente, pero no lo es.

-¿Cuántos siglos? ¿Seis? ¿Cuatro? – sondeó una ligeramente sorprendida Serena. Su prometido asintió. - ¿Cree que Riddle hizo más Horrocruxces? – le preguntó al anciano, mirándolo.

-Conociéndolo, si. Me temo que sí. – suspiró él. – Quizá… tengo algunas conjeturas… sobre qué pudo haber utilizado.

-S-su… su mano… - Darien se sorprendió al verla casi negra en algunas partes. - ¿…?

-Es… una tontería… - le restó importancia. – cometí el error de ponerme el anillo antes de destruir el Horrocrux… y…

-¿Quiere…? – Serena pasó saliva. - ¿Quiere que la sane?

-No, querida… prefiero dejarla así… - le tranquilizó el anciano con aire bonachón. – No hace falta…

-Es una imprudencia, señor Director. – Darien frunció el ceño, con tono de desaprobación. – Puede morir, ¿Lo sabe?

-Querido, muchacho… - rió Dumbledore, para sorpresa de la pareja. – A mi edad, la muerte, solo es el comienzo.

-P-pero… ¿Y el colegio? – se preocupó Serena. – Sería mucha carga para alguien como usted en esas condiciones.

-Minerva será quien me ayude en lo que va de este año, cuando ya no pueda más, le dejo el cargo de directora al completo. – le tranquilizó sin cambiar su expresión. – Estoy seguro que ella hará un buen trabajo.

Darien compartió una mirada con la rubia.

-y… ¿El puesto del profesor de Transfiguración? – preguntó él, finalmente.

-Eso es lo primero que haremos al empezar el año. – corroboró con renuencia. - ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Sirius. – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. – Es un animago, que ya está registrado y es muy bueno en la materia, al igual que lo fue mi padre.

-Lo hablaremos los tres en el mes siguiente con más tranquilidad. – aceptó él, con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Y… una cosa más… - Albus Dumbledore se paró a mitad de camino a la puerta. – Severus solo hará DCAO este año, a pesar de que lo ansiaba siempre, por lo que les pido que hablen con Remus, él fue uno de los mejores en 1993/4. – volvió a sonreír, y desapareció.

-¿Averiguaste para qué sirve esa magia? – le preguntó la rubia a su prometido segundos después de un pensativo silencio.

-¿Has leído el cuento de "Los tres Hermanos", de Beedle el Bardo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro… pero, ¿Qué tiene que…? – Serena se interrumpió a sí misma. – No me digas… ¿Son reales? – le preguntó con escepticismo.

-Parece ser… - el moreno tomó la mano de su novia, y giró la piedra tres veces. Los dos, cerraron los ojos, casi ansiosos.

-No deberían de estar viendo hacia el pasado, queridos. – una voz armoniosa, perseverante y muy conocida, les hizo sonreír.

-Reina Serenity. – saludó Darien, con una leve inclinación.

-Yo ya no soy reina, Endimion. – le sonrió la mujer milenaria.

-Solo teníamos ganas de charlar, madre. – le dijo la rubia.

-Escusas… digna hija de Apolo. – rió la mujer.

-Digna hija de James. – aportó una voz cantarina y armónica. Una mujer, de unos veinte años, le sonrió, asomándose detrás de la antigua Reina. Era pelirroja, unos centímetros más alta que Serena y con unos vivos ojos verdes.

-Mamá Lily… - Serena hizo el intento de tocarla, pero solo la traspasó. La rubia frunció el ceño, mirando a su prometido.

-_Usako._ – Miró acusadoramente hacia atrás.

-¿Qué significa "Usako"? – preguntó la voz de un hombre joven, apareciendo detrás de la mujer pelirroja. Este, tenía un aire divertido, casi como los gemelos Weasley, pero era exactamente igual a Harry, solo que con el pelo más revuelto, los anteojos ladeados pero finamente rectangulares, y ojos color avellana.

-Papá… - Abrazó a su prometido con cariño, mientras miraba al hombre con ternura. - ¿Y vos? – le preguntó con un puchero.

-Yo no los recuerdo, cariño… - el joven suspiró melancólicamente. – A pesar de tener una foto de ellos… - James rodeó los hombros de Lily ante lo que el galeno acababa de decir.

-Insisto, ¿Qué significa "Usako"? – el padre de Serenity intentó acomodarse los anteojos.

-C-con-conejita… ¡No te rías! – protestó Serena en contra de su padre. - ¡Mhp! – se hizo la ofendida, para risa más escandalosa de su padre.

-Hija… - Lily hizo un gesto cariñoso. – Puedes llamarnos siempre cuando nos necesites… - agarró la mano de su esposo.

-Y dile a ese padrino tuyo que no se detenga con lo que siente. – James habló en tono severo. – Y detén a Sirius cuando sea el momento. – sonrió con diversión.

-¿De qué hablas? – se desconcertó ella.

-Ya lo verás… - comentó la mujer milenaria.

-Oh… -James adoptó un tono lastimero. – Ya no seré el Príncipe Endimion de mi princesita. - Darien rió entre dientes, mientras que Lily rodaba los ojos y Serena se sonrojaba. – Me han quitado a mi Serenity. – la reina esbozó una sonrisa tierna.

-Papá… - rezongó la chica, para risa de su prometido. – Eso fue cuando tenía tres años… Además, _Mamo-chan_, es más guapo que tú. – y le sacó la lengua.

-¡Oye! ¡Que yo si soy guapo! – se indignó él, para risa de su esposa. - ¡Dime que soy guapo, pelirroja! – le suplicó, para risa de su hija.

-No tanto como mi nuero. – le bromeó la mujer. - ¡Pero si que eres tonto, Potter! – le reprendió ella al ver que quedaba más ofendido que antes. – Déjenlo… -suspiró después, sonriendo a la pareja. – no tiene remedio este cretino. – Darien sonrió ante la última palabra.

-Hija… - Serenity habló, riendo levemente ante el peculiar matrimonio. – Sigue con este día, y cuando tengas o tengan dudas, - miró a Endimion. – estoy a la espera de su llamado.

Sonriéndoles a las tres personas, Serena guardó el anillo que Darien sostenía en la cajita en la que Dumbledore lo había traído, al tiempo en que las personas fallecidas desaparecían en segundos.

-Ven… - Darien guió a su novia hasta el estudio, donde la sentó en sus piernas, para abrazarla por detrás. - ¿Qué te pareció?

-Extraño… - susurró la chica de coletas, acomodándose más contra él. – Y pensar que mi papá no madura ni siquiera muerto. – negó divertidamente.

-Ahora que recuerdo… su trato al principio… - Darien, mientras hablaba, jugaba con el cabello dorado entre sus dedos. – me refiero a la época estudiantil de tus padres… no fue como el de nosotros…

-Tienes razón… - coincidió ella. – mi padre quería salir con ella, pero ella no, porque lo creía, y lo era y sigue siendo, un arrogante y un ególatra, pero no más que Sirius. – concedió Serena, riendo silenciosamente.

-Qué raro que no estés nerviosa… - comentó minutos después de un cómodo silencio. La rubia lo miró con extrañeza. – me refiero a la boda. – aclaró después.

-Lo aparento… pero ya verás una semana antes del diecisiete de Octubre… - le previno con una sonrisa.

-Me va a molestar mucho la tradición antes de la boda… - frunció el ceño con tristeza, alargando la "u" de la palabra _mucho_.

-Yo no le hago caso a eso de la mala suerte… - rió ella, besando su clavícula. Darien suspiró profundamente. – Por mí, me dejaría secuestrar por mi Señor del Antifaz. – Darien silenció su risa enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella. - ¡Oye! – protestó Serena. - ¡Ya, que me haces cosquillas! ¡No! – protestó alargando la vocal, para después reír.

-Te tengo una sorpresa cuando regresemos de la Luna de Miel. – el pelinegro rió detrás de su oreja.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó demasiado curiosa. - ¿Qué es?

-Eh, _Usako_. – le calmó el ojizafiro. – Si te digo, ya no será sorpresa, ¿O no? – la chica solo bufó, mientras que él empezaba a reír.

-A todo este temita, ¿Dónde vamos de Luna de Miel? – se enfurruñó ella.

-Y eso, también es sorpresa. – le agregó mientras pasaba todo su cabello hacia delante, para después inclinarse a besar su cuello.

-No-hagas-eso, Darien. – le riñó ella.

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó con inocencia.

-Porque mañana te haré llegar tarde al hospital. – le advirtió con malicia y picardía.

-No me importa. – concedió él, con voz ronca y de la misma forma que ella. Miró de soslayo la hora. 11:45 P.M. -Pues… a llegar tarde al trabajo. – al instante, la cargó a su hombro, y se la llevó por las escaleras, hasta la habitación que compartía con ella. Ella, solo murmuró complacida.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Primero y principal: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO!**

**Listo, ya 'ta.**

**Ahora, como le prometí a una lectora mía... (ejem, bunny moon 18, ejem...) aquí les traigo el capítulo tres de esta segunda parte de Moon Witch. ^^**

**Eh... bueno, como podrán ver, esta última parte del capi me salieron un poco traviesos (como dice Mina).**

**Como les dije en mi última nota de autora, este año tengo mi propio reto en fanfiction: brindar dos historias a la vez, junto con sacarme las seis materias que me faltan para terminar oficialmente el secundario.**

**Y aquí, en esta misma nota de autora, les dejo un adelanto del primer capítulo.**

**por favor, les pido a quienes se animen a un review, comenten al respecto de este siguiente fragmento:**

-¿Serena? – la mencionada no escuchó la voz de su madre, que la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

La rubia sollozó levemente. _¿Tanto se nota que no duermo por días?_ Pensó amargamente, recordando lo dicho por Molly a la mañana. _Si tan solo él hubiese sido comprensivo…_ el tono de su voz mental, se tornó decepcionada e intrépida. _Espero no volver a cruzarme contigo cerca de mi casa, Kaedo… porque sería lo último que harías en frente de mi padre._

-Serena… hija…- Ikkuko se escuchó preocupada, llamando a la puerta. La rubia ahogó otro sollozo. – Serena, abre por favor… Sammy está en el teléfono… - la Tsukino paró en seco su silencioso llanto.

¿Sammy?

Un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos, parándose enseguida y borrando las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras surcaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

-¿Sammy? – la chica de la trenza larga, abrió bruscamente la puerta. - ¿Sammy está en el teléfono?

-Si… y quiere hablarte. – su madre suspiro de alivio al ver que había sido su "imaginación" el escuchar a su hija sollozar.

Como si fuese una brisa, Serena corrió a gran velocidad hacia el piso de abajo, parando al lado de la puerta de la cocina, donde el teléfono se encontraba descolgado.

-¿Sammy? – inquirió con un poco de añoranza.

-_¡Serena tonta! _– saludó el chico con ánimo. La rubia soltó una risita. - _¿Ya te llegaron los exámenes?_

-Sí, sí… - dijo con efusividad. - ¿Cómo es eso que me dijiste en la carta? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-_Bueno, quería saber si querías estudiar conmigo, ya que los dos terminamos este año… y la verdad, quería estudiar Filosofía y Letras._ – le informó con entusiasmo, y haciendo gritar de emoción a su hermana. - _¿Eso es un sí?_

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamó con obviedad. – Y… sobre lo que querías decirme que no nombraste en la carta adjunta…

-_Oh… bueno… eso… _- la voz de él se apagó considerablemente, mientras que en el otro lado se oía su caminar. - _¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?_ – preguntó en el mismo tono de antes.

-Bueno… - sopesó, mientras que el grupo de las Sailors Senshis se le cruzaba por la mente. – Existen las Sailors Scouts, ¿No? Y cada una tiene, por así decirlo, un poder. Y lo he visto con mis propios ojos. – remarcó mientras gesticulaba con sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar.

-_Bueno… me he sentido extraño… y…_ - hubo una pausa. – _es como si mis sentidos se hubiesen agudizado. No lo sé explicar. _– Serena comprendió que estaba un poco incómodo y trabado.

-¿Cómo si… te sintieras con energía y cansado a la vez? – continuó ella, también descargándose. – y… con más responsabilidades… dolor de cabeza…

-_Si…_ - La voz de su hermano sonó sorprendida. - _¿Tú también, Serena?_ – preguntó después.

-Desde hace unas semanas… - admitió ella. – Quizá debería… investigar… - sopesó mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared. - ¿Sabes? Mañana mismo te enviaré una carta con todo lo que me ha sucedido… - su voz se tornó triste y dolorosa. Eso, preocupó a Sammy del otro lado, desde Hong Kong.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó al instante.

-¿Recuerdas… a Kaedo, que te lo presenté la semana de las fiestas, antes de que te fueras a Hong Kong? – musitó en un susurro.

-_Sí… sí, sí, lo recuerdo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? _– dijo con desconfianza. Nunca le había caído muy bien a él, ni a su padre, pero lo aceptaban por amenaza de Ikkuko.

-Te lo escribiré en la carta. – le dijo con la voz ligeramente rota. – Solo espera un día y medio, más o menos, ¿Sí? – instintivamente, se tocó el brazo lastimado, y se estremeció. – pude ahorrar un poco de dinero… y pienso comprarme un teléfono celular… Así me hablas cuando quieras. – dijo con un poco más de alegría.

-_Está bien…_- - suspiró él del otro lado. – _Me saludas a mamá, a papá y a los chicos._ – Serena rió, y aceptó, para después, colgar al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

Serena subió nuevamente las escaleras, hacia su habitación. Se sentó sobre su cama, y se quitó la remera, la falda y su calzado, quedando en ropa interior. Terminó sacándose sus lentes de contacto, para después, acostarse de inmediato, abrazando su almohada. La rubia cerró sus ojos, intentando forzosamente dormir.

Sabiendo que no podría, se incorporó, y posó sus brazos en el linde de su ventana, mirando fijamente a la luna creciente de esa noche.

Los rostros de Andrew y Darien, se le cruzaron en la mente, sabiendo que les debía una explicación. Pero lo que ella se respondió a sí misma, fue un silencioso llanto de amargura, y un dolor intenso en su lastimado corazón.

En ese estado, y sin dormir, la noche y la luna, la acompañaron junto con su dolor.

**Me despidooooo! (con nuevo nombre)**

**~Mako-chan 'MF**

**P.D.: En fa-ce-bo-ok, pueden encontrar una página con el nombre "El rincón de MAko-chan" (exactamente como está escrito), donde yo soy la administradora y donde yo publicaré poco a poco, los fanfics completos que tengo en mi perfil, con adelantos de mis historias que escribo hoy en día.**


	4. Cada vez más cerca

_**Septiembre 27 de 1996**_

Las calles en el pequeño barrio, estaban en silencio. El cielo era azul claro y con algunas que otras solitarias nubes que surcaban en él. El sonido de una bicicleta pasar, el de un ave o del simple viento, armonizaban parte de la mañana. Hasta que el aleteo más fuerte de una lechuza blanca como la nieve, se hizo presente, cayendo casi en picada hacia una ventana abierta del segundo piso de una hermosa casa blanca, con rosales en frente y arbustos grandes de jazmines en los laterales.

En ese momento, una mujer joven, de muy buena figura, salía con una toalla en su cabeza, y otra, alrededor de su cuerpo.

Su compañero de cuarto, vestido solo con un jean y a pecho descubierto, miraba fijamente a la lechuza que daba vueltas por el techo de la habitación, para después dirigirse hacia el hombro del joven.

Reconociendo a la lechuza, la joven se dirigió hacia su lado, y se sentó junto a él.

-Hedwig… - saludó la mujer, acariciando el pico de la lechuza, mientras que su compañero desataba la carta que traía de su pata. La lechuza, ya sin su encargo, volvió a volar unas vueltas por el techo, y se posó en la pierna de la recién bañada. - ¿Qué dice? – preguntó mientras dejaba a la lechuza en un perchero, y se sacaba la toalla de la cabeza, dejando libre su largo y abundante cabello rubio, con hebras negra y rojizas.

-Pregunta sobre el traje que tiene que usar el 17… - rió el galeno. – y… que las clases de DCAO son muy buenas, difíciles, pero ganado a las del año pasado. – la rubia sonrió. – las de pociones no son tan malas… pero… tiene algunas recomendaciones de Severus.

-Parece que al final me hizo caso… los dos me hicieron caso. – rió ella, recargándose en él. - ¿Traje? Mh… - la chica frunció el ceño pensativamente. – Podría pedirle ayuda… - susurró con una leve sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres, _Usako_? – la miró Darien, levemente sorprendido.

-Yoshiki Usui. – mencionó ella. – claro está, que le pagaré. – rió despreocupada. – Pero puede ayudarnos… - agarró la parte de la toalla que escondía su cuerpo en donde se unían para que no caiga, y se dirigió hacia su closet, seguida de Darien. – Además, estaba pensando en… contactar a Yusuke Amade para que toque en la recepción.

-¿Conoces a Yusuke Amade? – preguntó escéptico.

-Si… - la rubia le sonrió. - tuvimos problemas con uno de los Youmas de Beryl, al poco tiempo de yo ser Sailor Moon. – le contó ella, revisando percha por percha en el gran closet compartido. – todavía, no había conocido ni a Amy ni a Rei. – sonrió con simpatía. – el pobre estaba aterrorizado con el Youma. – comentó mientras sacaba una camisa a cuadros con los colores azules y celestes, junto con una solera hasta casi las rodillas, color beige. – Ponte esta. – sosteniendo la toalla y las perchas, le dejó la camisa en sus manos, y caminó hasta una cajonera, sacando del tercer cajón, un juego de ropa íntima color hueso.

-¿Dónde pusiste los calcetines? – curioseó él, buscando en un cajón dentro del closet.

-En el segundo cajón. – rió ella, encerrándose otra vez en el baño. Darien giró los ojos. Serena vivía cambiando ese sector cada dos semanas. - ¿Te molesta?

-No… ya estoy acostumbrado, Cabeza de Chorlito. – rió él, abotonando su camisa, para seguir con los calcetines y las zapatillas, pero no escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño. - ¡Oye! Ten más consideración, Serena. – se frotó la nuca, donde le había pegado con la muñeca.

-No más Cabeza de Chorlito, Cretino. – la chica hizo un puchero, cruzándose de piernas como un indio sobre la cama.

-Pero eres MI – resaltó la posesión. –Cabeza de Chorlito. – y la besó con tanta profundidad, que le quitó el aire y el fingido enfado.

-Arrogante. – le gruñó ella con aire juguetón. Segundos después, se escuchó el llamado de mamá Ikkuko para desayunar. – tienes suerte de yo solo trabaje hoy. – se jactó ella. – bien… - se bajó del lecho, y se puso a buscar.

-Aquí… - Darien esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y levantó un par de zapatillas de lona blanca. - ¿O no era lo que buscabas?

-Si… si lo era. – se enfurruñó ella, tomándolas y poniéndoselas. – Ahora, - lo tomó del brazo, y tiró de él. – vamos antes de que mi mamá se enoje. – pero el galeno la hizo parar, para que él deshaga su agarre y lo invirtiese, rodeándola con su brazo a mitad de su torso. La rubia humedeció sus labios.

Juntos, bajaron las escaleras, yendo hacia la cocina, donde la peli azul los recibió con una sonrisa bonachona. Ella saludó, a la vez que la rubia le besaba la mejilla, para después, sentarse.

-Eh… mamá… - le llamó ella, leyendo los apuntes en un cuaderno. - ¿Esta es la lista? – preguntó.

-Sí, tanto de tu lado como los de Darien. – el nombrado abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la lista. – como ves, no son tantos. Solo los más conocidos. – Serena la ojeó levemente: Molly, Kelvin, las Inners, Outers, los generales, Saori, Susan, Amelia, Richard, Nicholas, los Kou, Andrew, Unazuki, Mónica Sakurada, el abuelo de Rei, las madres de Amy, Mina y Molly, Remus, Sirius, Ron, los gemelos, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Hannah, Neville, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, Kaedo Anazuma, Luna, Tonks, Sammy, Ikkuko, y un tal Kobayashi, sin apellido, pero le sonaba.

Y la lista seguía hasta unos ochenta o setenta invitados en total. ¿Desde cuándo tenían tantos conocidos? Serena negó con la cabeza para despejar su mente, y se dirigió a su madre.

-¿Cuándo tienes que ir a esa librería en Londres? – preguntó antes de guiar media galletita a su boca.

-Mh… - la mujer bajó la taza de té, mientras se limpiaba los labios. – el lunes, ¿Creen que se sería bonito entregar las invitaciones con varias lechuzas blancas? – indagó después.

-¿Lechuzas? – Darien miró alternativamente a madre e hija, sin comentar nada.

-No sé… es… fuera de lo común. – sopesó la rubia.

-¿Qué es fuera de lo común? – preguntó la voz de Sammy, asomándose por la puerta.

-Lechuzas para las invitaciones. – informó el pelinegro mayor. – pero no tan fuera de lo común como somos nosotros, más por parte de ella. – Serena le hizo un puchero ante eso. – es verdad. – le bromeó él.

-Podríamos pedirle a Harry que nos preste a Hedwig para los que estén más cerca, y conseguir otras para los demás. – arregló el castaño, posicionándose para desayunar. – que suerte que entro a las diez y media. – comentó después, rascándose la cabeza.

-Sino, ya estrías todo empapado a mitad de camino. – Serena giró los ojos. – Todavía quiero vengarme por ese vaso de agua helada de hace cinco años atrás. – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-O te levantabas, o seguías con tus pesadillas. – se jactó el menor. – hablando de eso, ¿Qué soñabas?

-No lo sé… - se estremeció inconscientemente. – sé que era horrible y… angustiante. – Serena observó fijamente la taza de té, mientras que su prometido la miró con los labios levemente apretados.

..-_

-¿Lo encontraste? – la voz de Mina se oyó desde el otro lado de la habitación, entre pilas de cajas con números telefónicos.

-No, Mina. – suspiró por quinta vez en quince minutos. - Rei, dime que tú tienes más suerte. – suplicó Lita, en el medio del cuarto, revisando unos archivos minuciosamente.

-Estoy en eso, estoy en eso… - se desesperó la chica temperamental.

-Serena, ¿Sabes en qué disquera grava sus temas? – preguntó Amy, frente a una computadora.

-Cambia la disquera cada año, y no le he seguido la pista desde hace dos. – se reprochó a sí misma, la rubia de coletas.

-¡Lo tengo! – el grito ahogado de Lizzie, casi las sobresalta. Sentada como un indio, en el piso y rodeada de papeles, cajas y carpetas apiladas, alzó una carpeta de oficina, con pose triunfal.

-¿Lo tienes? – se maravillaron cuatro de las cinco empleadas restantes.

-Yusuke Amade, pianista japonés. – recitó lo escrito en la primera hoja. – Buscaban su número, ¿No?

-¡Ay! ¡Cómo te quiero, Lizzie! – Exclamó Serena, yendo a abrazarla, y haciéndole reír.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la voz del jefe. – Vaya… hace mucho que no entraba a esta parte. – se rascó la nuca. – debería mandarla a ordenar. – comentó rascándose la barbilla.

-¡Yo lo hago en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! – exclamó Lita, acomodándose la falda marrón que sostenía su camisa blanca.

Se ajustó su cola de caballo, y desapareció en busca de las cosas necesarias.

Quince minutos después, la habitación estaba más ordenada que un museo a media noche en un sábado de fiesta.

-Lita… la dejaste más ordenada que la habitación de Darien en su departamento de Japón. – dijo una incrédula Serena.

-Vaya… que bien Serena, te felicito. – le picó Mina, haciendo que la otra rubia enarcara una ceja en su dirección. - ¡Que traviesos son! – la chica del moño rojo le habló en tono malicioso y guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y? – le espetó ella adrede. - ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Pero, Serena… - Amy estaba totalmente roja de pena y con un poco de molestia. - ¿No sabes las consecuencias de… de…?

-¿Amarse en total medida? – la chica rodó los ojos, tornándose despreocupada. – Amy, en estos tiempos, es mejor disfrutar tu tiempo en pareja… Deberías de conseguir a alguien quien te ame y tú a él… No siempre hay que darle primordialidad a los estudios. – le sonrió con ternura. - ¡Es cierto! – se acordó ella, cambiando su estado de ánimo drásticamente. Esquivando a sus amigas, llegó a su cartera, donde buscó una caja que contenía un CD con _kanjis_. Alegremente, se lo tendió a su jefe. - ¡Una promesa es una promesa! Y lo prometido es deuda, que ya está saldada por soportarnos aquí. – murmuró lo suficiente alto para hacer reír a todos.

-Gracias, Serenity. – agradeció Billie con gracia y tomando el CD.

-¡Solo soy Serena, hombre! – refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que riera más fuerte. – Debería de llamar a _Mamo-chan_, para que nos pase a buscar. – miró sus pies, descalzos por olvidarse las zapatillas en casa.

-¿Mamo-chan? – Lizzie se tentó de risa.

-Mi Darien… - dijo la chica con aire soñador. – Mi Endimion…

-Je… _Endy_. – se burló Mina, haciendo que se le suban los colores a la princesa lunar. - ¡La princesa se puso toda roja! – y largó una carcajada satisfactoria.

-¡Mira quién habla! – le gritaron Lita, Rei y Serena. - ¡_My berry-berry_! – se burlaron las tres, haciendo que Mina se pusiera como un morrón deshidratado. Los demás, acompañados por las tres anteriores, rieron con ganas.

-Bueno… ¿Qué buscaban? – cuando las risas se calmaron, el "jefe" pudo hablar.

-El número de teléfono de Yusuke Amade. – contestó Serena, adorando a Lizzie por ser quien lo encontró. - ¿Me lo dictas, Liz? – pidió con su agenda en mano. La chica rió, mientras accedía a hacerlo.

-Dentro de una semana y media la tendremos más loca de lo que esta. – le comentó Lita a su jefe en secreto. – eso de la boda la tiene en una nube de locura.

-Que suerte que mi esposa no paso por lo mismo. –susurró por lo bajo. – pero lo que uno tiene y le hace feliz, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. – les reiteró sin ninguna duda en su voz. – eso lo aprendí después del nacimiento de Joey. – y, con aire distraído, salió hacia su oficina, o eso suponían sus empleadas.

-Parece que hablar de su familia le torna un poco distraído. – comentó Mina, arreglándose el moño.

-Es lógico. – comentó Serena, llamándoles la atención a las demás. – la familia es lo primero, y lo más amado. Como le dije a Rini una vez: No puedo imaginar a una madre o a un padre que no quiera a su hijo o hija. – guardó la agenda donde acababa de anotar el dichoso número de teléfono, y miró la hora. – En quince minutos acaba nuestro tiempo. – avisó con su vivacidad. - ¡Llamaré a _Mamo-chan_! – sacó rápidamente su celular, y marcó.

-Uh… - rieron las demás.

Mientras que Serena parloteaba con Darien en el celular, las chicas organizaban sus bolsos para el retorno a su departamento. Cinco minutos después, Serena colgaba el celular, para dirigirse a las chicas.

-A tres cuadras está el hospital central, - informó alegremente. – podemos ir patinando hasta allá, y esperar a Darien. – se colgó su cartera al hombro, y buscó sus patines entre la pila de los de sus amigas.

-¿Él trabaja aquí cerca? – se sorprendió Rei.

-Me lo acaba de decir. – Serena se encogió de hombros. - ¿Vamos? – las chicas, concordando, siguieron a la rubia de coletas, y bajaron a la tienda, donde su jefe tenía el semblante levemente preocupado. - ¿Sucede algo?

-N-no… - Serena frunció el ceño al ver que mentía. – b-bueno, si… es que… mi coche no arranca y… necesito ir al hospital central donde Joey se encuentra con un poco de fiebre… y yo…

-¿Está bien? – se preocuparon las cinco con sinceridad. - ¿Quiere que le acompañemos hasta allá? Nosotras vamos hasta allá. – habló rápidamente la princesa lunar.

-Yo… no… no es necesario… es que… - el hombre trató de excusarse con otra cosa, pero con Serenity Potter, no iba a poder.

-No molesta, si eso es lo que le preocupa. – la chica de coletas, al ver que estaba como para salir, lo empezó a empujar hacia fuera del local, y obligándolo a caminar, mientras ellas patinaban. – ya le dije, nosotras vamos a esperar a alguien que lleva a mis amigas a su departamento y a mí me lleva a casa. – le sonrió al estilo Serena, haciendo que ceda sin otro remedio, más que una sonrisa agradecida. – además, quizá _Mamo-chan_ es quién lo está tratando, como buen pediatra que es. – y con eso, empezó un tarareo de la melodía favorita de Darien, que hizo reír a sus amigas. Pero sabían ellas, que lo hacía más para tranquilizar al hombre que para su "nube mamocha".

Llegó un momento, en que las calles se hacían más anchas y limpias, haciendo que la brisa de otoño se disfrute al máximo, ejerciendo casi un poco de nerviosismo en cierta rubia de patines beige y con coletas.

Los seis individuos habían parado en seco, cundo una plaza de colores vivos y llena de vida se interpuso en su visión, frente al hospital Central. Serena avanzó, siendo la primera en subir las escaleras y sentarse en ellas, para dejar sus pies libres, y retomar su andar acompañada de su jefe.

-¿Descalza? – se impresionó el cantante.

-Bueno, bueno… Me olvidé las zapatillas en la entrada de mi casa, ¿Sí? – admitió ella sin pelos en la lengua y ni una pizca de vergüenza: solo fastidio porque todos se lo recordaban. – Ahora, ¿Dónde hay que ir? – miró para todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

-Yo me encargo. – le tranquilizó el mayor. – estaré en unos dos minutos de regreso. – y con eso, se perdió entre una mini multitud de gente camino a recepción. Serena ladeó el rostro con gesto curioso, y se sentó en una banqueta libre, tarareando la canción que ella misma hizo para su Darien.

Para su alivio, su jefe no tardó más de un minuto, siendo guiado por una enfermera hacia un ala del hospital, cerca de ella.

-¿Quiere venir, Serenit…Serena? – se corrigió ante la mirada molesta que le lanzaba.

-Si no es molestia… - dijo con mucha simpatía, parándose y siguiendo a los dos mayores.

-Por supuesto que no. – negó el ojiverde con diversión. – estoy seguro de que a Joey le encantará conocerte. ¿Y tus amigas?

-Decidieron ir a vigilar… digo, a esperarme fuera del edificio. – trató de enmendar un poco lo sobreprotectoras que eran sus Inners, mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda, entre sus cabellos. Pasaron por pasillos que daban a escaleras al segundo piso y al subsuelo; metros después, doblaron para encontrar a un ancho pasillo con puertas enumeradas, donde al final de este, una puerta doble encerraba una habitación con un ligero bullicio. - ¿qué hay en esa habitación? – y señaló la puerta más grande.

-Hay un grupo de animadores infantiles. – la voz de la enfermera se entusiasmó levemente. – ellos alegran a los niños con enfermedades terminales en tratamiento y a los que están en recuperaciones por accidentes que los dejan internados unos pocos días. – A Serena le brillaron los ojitos.

-_Kawaii_… - susurró con éxtasis. – _Sore ga kawaii…_

-Algunos de los pediatras no quisieron participar en el evento de esta semana, personajes famosos en todo el mundo, ya que algunos requieren de energía en sus cuerpos y verdadero entusiasmo para el "público". – los tres caminantes, hicieron una mueca, parándose frente a la dichosa puerta bulliciosa. – aquí está su hijo, Señor Armstrong. – le dijo sonrientemente la mujer. – la fiebre ha bajado hasta los 37, 5, por eso, se le permitió estar en el evento de hoy, además, parecía entusiasmado cuando el Dr. Smith se lo comentó. – abrió ligeramente la puerta, haciendo que el bullicio sea un poco más sonoro. Billie sonrió. – el Dr. Samuels, junto con los Drs. Sanders e Innava deben de estar perdiendo una apuesta contra el Dr. Ices. – soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. – han apostado que uno de los nuevos pediatras no podía hacer el papel asignado por los que realizan el evento. – la mujer abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar, encontrándose con una escena graciosa.

Un joven, de unos veinticuatro años, con una galera negra y una capa negra mal puesta, intentaba moverse para tantear los objetos que le habían puesto, ya que tenía los ojos vendados.

Billie barrió la gran sala con los ojos, buscando.

-Ahí… - señaló a un niño de casi dos años con cabello castaño oscuro, sentado en la falda de un peli plateado, muy bien conocido por Serena.

-¡Kunzite! – exclamó ella a media voz, caminando rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Prince… Serena! – corrigió rápidamente, parándose con el niño en brazos.

-¡Papá! – el niño agitó sus bracitos hacia el cantante, quien lo recibió con gusto.

-mi jefe. – presentó la rubia entre los recién conocido. – un amigo. – y apuntó entre sí a los dos. – no sabía que trabajabas como pediatra, Kunzite. – le comentó con un extraño puchero, en forma de reproche.

-Trabajo junto con Zyocite. – le informó para que no quede desprevenida. – El pr… Darien nos informó que iba a venir, pero no sabíamos que traía compañía. – sonrió para donde padre e hijo se encontraban mirando el espectáculo.

-Se le estropeó el auto. – saltó en defensa de su jefe. – y yo insistí en acompañarlo y distraerlo de su preocupación.

-A ver si los recién llegados adivinan. – la voz de un encargado del evento, se dirigió al cantante. - ¿Logra adivinar el personaje que el Doctor interpreta sin saberlo? – el ojiverde abrió los ojos, negando con la cabeza sin ninguna pizca de conocimiento del personaje. - ¿No? Bueno… una pista más. – decidió mientras captaba la atención de Serena. El encargado sacó un accesorio más, y se lo colocó encima de la venda de los ojos al joven pediatra: un antifaz, haciendo que Serena riera levemente. – ¿sabe quién es, Señorita? – el encargado se dirigió a la rubia de odangos.

-ajá. – afirmó ella. El hombre hizo ademán de que diga quién es. – Tuxedo Mask, uno de los héroes de Japón. – rio ella, haciendo que el encargado asintiera y afirmara, mientras que contaba un poco sobre este héroe famoso en Japón.

-… sin nada más que decir de él, - finalizó el hombre. – Doc, ya puede sacarse la venda de los ojos. – el joven de veinticuatro años, suspiró levemente con diversión, para después sacarse el disfraz y dirigirse a Kunzite.

-Qué papel le ha tocado, Maestro. - rio el general mayor. Darien bufó de risa.

-Si no fuese porque escuché al final de quien hablaban, no me iba a dar cuenta nunca. – comentó él. Iba a seguir hablando, pero su vista fue frustrada por un par de manos delicadas sobre sus ojos. – _Usako…_ - dijo al instante, haciendo bufar de fastidió a la chica y bufar de risa al general.

-Holis, _Mamo-chan_. – sonrió alegremente, besándole la mejilla.

-¿Descalza? - enarcó una ceja.

-¡Tú también! – le reprochó con un puchero. – Mi jefe dijo lo mismo en igual tono. – infló sus cachetes, causando un suspiro en su prometido y risa en el general. – Me olvidé las zapatillas en casa. – y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno… mi turno ya terminó. – le dijo observando su reloj de bolsillo. – Ven, _Usako_, - tiró levemente. – buscamos lo que me falta y firmo la hoja de salida.

Caminando hacia la salida, Serena desvió la mirada en busca de su jefe con su hijo.

-¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Darien al darse cuenta.

-A Billie, mi jefe. – le contó lo sucedido con él y su hijo, mientras que Kunzite se acercaba.

-El Señor Armstrong se acaba de ir por la puerta trasera del hospital. – el peli plateado sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de los dos. – Hay una horda de fans esperándolo fuera, junto con periodistas.

-Mhh… - Serena bufó, disgustada. – pobre… de seguro está agobiado por eso y la fiebre del pequeño Joey.

-¿Vamos? – insistió el pelinegro con un poco de urgencia. – falta que te enfermes tú y ya es cartón lleno. – la rubia accedió, mientras se despedían de Kunzite y algunos niños se despedían alegremente de _Mamo-chan_. – ¡Hasta mañana, niños! – y les saludó con su mano desocupada.

..-_

_**16 de octubre de 1996, un día antes de la boda. Casa de Japón.**_

-¡No quierooo! – lloriqueó la rubia, dos semanas después, abrazando la cintura de Darien, para que no se vaya. Detrás de ella, Lita, Mina y Rei la imitaban, pero lo aplicaban en ella. El galeno reía con nerviosismo, ya que no solo era tirado por la cintura, sino por las manos por sus amigos: Andrew, Nicholas y Yaten. Estos últimos, amenazados por sus novias. - ¡Por favor, por favor, por favooooorrr! _Snif, snif…_

-_Usako…_ - le dijo ahogadamente el joven. – Solo es hasta mañana… - la chica le hizo un puchero. – Solo hasta mañana. – prometió con un poco de cansancio. Llevaba toda la tarde diciéndole lo mismo, obteniendo siempre lo mismo. Detrás de las chicas, Amy leía un libro, a la espera de que todo acabe. Y del otro lado, Sammy y Harry reían a silenciosas carcajadas, mientras que Richard imitaba a la Sailor de la Sabiduría.

-Serenity Lilian Potter. – mamá Ikkuko repicaba su pie, mientras ponía su brazos en jarra.

-Mami… - le salió una voz aguda, para risa de su casi ya esposo.

-Déjalo, ahora. – ordenó con mala cara.

Una vez calmado el dramatismo de Serena, los demás se dispersaron momentáneamente, dejando solos a la pareja, en la puerta principal.

-¿Porqué no me puedo quedar contigo? – Darien rodó los ojos ante tal pregunta. Desde hace una semana estaba muy susceptible.

-No te hagas la que no sabes. – le tiró de un mechón. – Aparte, tu madre lo decidió, y no sé porqué.

-Porque me amenazó… por así decirlo. – gruñó ella. – Mi madre es muy devota a las tradiciones.

-Así que… ¿Algo viejo, algo azul, algo prestado y algo nuevo? – Serena se limitó a contestar un "Ajá", de afirmación. – Entonces… Algo viejo… - ella lo miró confusa. Darien deshizo el abrazo, y sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón, un pañuelo blanco, bordado delicadamente. – aunque… ¿Puedes hacer algo con esta palabrita? – y señaló las palabras _Usagi Serena_ _Tsukino_. Serena sonrió, recordando cuándo lo había perdido.

-Lo hago gustosa. – colocó su palma contra la de él, encerrando su viejo nombre, y susurró unas palabras en latín. Entre las manos, un brillo blanco sobresalió entre un fino hueco.

Darien, siempre encantado con la magia que hacía, deslizó el pañuelo de entre sus manos, tirando de una punta, mostrando el nombre original de su princesa: _Serenity Potter._

-Todo tuyo. – y lo escondió debajo de su notorio corpiño.

-Y mañana, tuya. – le susurró ella. Darien la besó por última vez como Serenity Potter, su Serena, para poder besarla mañana, como su esposa.

-Eso suena a coro de ángeles para mí. – le dijo contra sus labios, haciéndola reír.

-Entonces… ¿Solo tengo que esperar hasta mañana para no despegarme de mi querido Darien? – le dijo en tono juguetón.

-Exacto. – Rió él, besándole la cabeza. – Debimos de poner a Draco con Taiki y sus hermanos… el pobre está aterrorizado después de sufrir su primera salida de compras con las chicas. – se compadeció él. - Por suerte, lo llevaremos con nosotros. – Andrew tocó la bocina de su auto, urgiendo a su amigo. – ni crean que me dejarán despierto hasta las dos y media de la mañana. – gruñó en la dirección de ellos. Serena le besó la clavícula, calmándolo al instante.

-Ve, - rió ella. – antes de que despierten a los vecinos. – y lo empujó hacia fuera, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Paró un segundo, y él retrocedió cinco pasos en tres zancadas, para besarla bruscamente.

-¡Ehhhh! – ahí estaban otra vez. Pero con la diferencia de que los cuatro generales se habían sumado. Los doce hombres (Los cuatro generales, Andrew, Richard, Nicholas, Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, Harry [que había salido de Hogwarts por cinco días] y Sammy) que estaban en tres autos, habían empezado a chiflar y exclamar monosílabos, molestado a la pareja.

-Vete en tu auto, y ese sonrojo que tienes ahora, que te hace ver adorable, te quedará hasta mañana. – la rubia tocó los labios de él con su lengua, despidiéndose.

-Te amo, _Usako_. – suspiró él, mientras iba caminando hacia el auto donde Jedite, Neflyte, Zyocite y Kunzite lo esperaban. – Vámonos de una vez, que voy a matar a Andrew sino. – comentó mientras se ponía del lado del acompañante.

-A la orden. – rieron los cuatro, para fastidió de su Maestro, y recorrieron el camino hacia el departamento de Andrew y Unazuki.

En cambio, en la casa que acababan de dejar…

-Siempre he dicho que no creo en la mala suerte, sino, en las decisiones que el destino impone. – comentó la rubia de coletas, entre las doce mujeres (las Inners, Outers, su madre, Susan, Unazuki, y Ginny Weasley).

-Es la hora del baño relajante. – Ikkuko se entusiasmó, guiando a todas las jóvenes al baño grande que tenía en su habitación.

Eso hizo que la rubia suspirara con resignación. Ya se veía llegando tarde a su propia boda por culpa de la mayor parte de esas mujeres.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¿Quién espera el siguiente capítulo?**

**Bueno, bueno... esto se me es complicado.**

**Uno: Empieza lo complicado de escribir, ya que no sé ni cómo empezar a escribir el capítulo después de la boda, pero ya veré que hago. (tengo los apuntes para eso)**

**Dos: Minutos después de subir este capítulo, subiré el primero de mi nueva historia: "Una historia continua... diferente." (de Sailor Moon, claro está).**

**Tres: vuelvo a escribir el nombre de mi página en face-book: "El rincón de MAko-chan" (así, con esa "a" mayúscula). sirve para que traten de promocionarla, ya que trata de mis historias a partir de la primera parte de esta y las recomendaciones de otras que no son mías.**

**Cuatro: ¡Volví a mi infancia mientras escuchaba canciones de "Chiquititas"! (para más información, busque el mísmo nombre más "Cris Morena" adjunto)**

**Bien, quiero darles las gracias a quienes comentaron hasta ahora, mis queridas bunny moon, Sui-chan, Faby Usako, Eli Chiva (que si lees hasta la nota, el apellido es con esta "b", a corregirlo), 11 y a los que agregaron favoritos, seguidores y alertas a la historia que me tiene de los pelos. xD**

**Muy bien, hasta, si se puede, dentro de un ratito con mi nueva historia.**

**(^.^)/~**


	5. Celebración

_**17 de Octubre de 1996, día "B" 16: 30 P.M.**_

-Quieta unos minutos más, Serena… - pidió su amigo Yoshiki Usui, arrodillado detrás de ella y ajustando por última vez la cintura ceñida del delicado vestido blanco. – me ha gustado la tela que elegiste. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. – le comentó con simpatía. – aunque… pensé que ibas a usar el que diseñé hace unos años atrás, el que pediste con tanta insistencia. – rió él, para vergüenza de la chica.

-Bueno… era la antigua Serena, pero no puedo decir que no era hermoso. – le concedió ella. – de seguro vendiste varios de esos. – le picó con diversión. – Te pedí hacer este porque la tela es especial… - recordó que cuando la eligió, discutía con su madre sobre ello, para que _Chibi-usa_ saltara y pidiera uno con esa tela traslúcida de bordes color perla y detalles en plata en varias capas. – Digamos que consentí el pedido de una niña como si fuese mi propia hija. – se rió de su propio chiste privado. La puerta de la habitación, se abrió y cerró en un segundo.

-Pareces una muñeca de porcelana. – lloriqueó mamá Ikkuko. – Ohhh… - se sorbió la nariz, para risa de la novia y el diseñador. – todavía recuerdo cuando… _Snif, snif_… te entusiasmabas con ir al hospital al ver a ese niño, después de que tu hermano y yo saliéramos del hospital.

-¿Qué niño? – se extrañó, al tiempo que se ponía rígida para que Yoshiki le acomodara los hombros del vestido. – Bueno, déjalo, me lo contarás después. – se volvió para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Ceñido al cuerpo, la parte superior del vestido tenía bordados color perla, que dibujaban líneas oblicuas, que salían de un solo punto: debajo del escote en V, para dirigirse hasta la cintura y partes laterales, terminando en el cierre de la espalda. Las mangas eran caídas, dejando ver sus hombros y sobresaltando el collar que tenía puesto. Detrás, el vestido cubría la mitad de su espalda. Su falda era extensa, no llegando a ser excesiva con sus tantos vuelos, no deja ver sus piernas, pero sí sus zapatos blancos de tacón de casi cuatro centímetros. En su cintura, dónde el vuelo del vestido empezaba, una tira gruesa de seda la rodeaba, siendo atada atrás, con un gran moño del mismo tono y sobresaliente con finas tiras del mismo material. Entre el gran moño, la punta de su viejo pañuelo bailoteaba ligeramente, mostrando el nombre de su dueña. Tenía puestas sus clásicas plumillas sobre el comienzo de su flequillo, y su peinado consistía en dos odangos muy juntos el uno del otro, con mechones al aire, cayendo a casi media espalda, además de los ya conocidos y rizados mechones laterales del rostro. Acompañando a las plumillas, un velo blanco casi transparente le cubría de adelante para atrás: una capa larga, hasta donde el vestido terminaba, y una más corta de atrás para adelante, llegando no más debajo del busto. Como accesorios, se había puesto un par de aros colgantes en forma de luna creciente, encerrando al símbolo de la Tierra; el collar que Darien le había enviado antes de la pasada Navidad; y, en su mano izquierda, una pulsera azul con dos dijes colgando: uno, con una luna creciente, y el otro, repitiendo el símbolo del planeta Tierra. Sin nunca habérselo quitado, en la misma mano donde se posaba la pulsera, en su dedo anular, se encontraba la sortija de plata, con el diamante puro en medio de ella, que Darien había sellado su compromiso.

-Perfecta… - sonrieron Yoshiki y su madre. – Ahora, recontemos: - su madre la hizo girar, y le empezó a preguntar. - ¿Algo viejo?

-Mi pañuelo "perdido". – contestó ella, sonriendo con diversión y señalando el gran moño en la parte posterior del vestido.

-¿Algo azul? – preguntó Usui, siguiéndole el juego a la peli azul.

-La pulsera que me regalaron mis Senshis. – bromeó ella, mirándola y enseñándola. Yoshiki rió con ganas.

-¿Algo prestado? – prosiguió su madre.

-Las plumillas que Sailor Moon, ahora Sailor Cosmos, me prestó. – le sonrió a un escéptico diseñador, medio diciendo la verdad, medio mintiendo, ya que las plumillas las había sacado del traje de Cosmos.

-Y algo nuevo es el vestido, así que… -completó el hombre diseñador, en un suspiro y volviendo a girar en el entorno de la rubia.

-Eh… - se miró al espejo de rostro. Sus labios habían sido marcados con rosa pálido con un toque metálico, sus pestañas sobresalían por el rímel negro, haciendo juego con sus párpados, enmarcados con un delineador negro petróleo y una sombra blanca perla. Sus mejillas no tenían necesidad de colorearlas, ya que ya lo estaban por el leve calor que hacía en el día. En su frente, su marca lunar no había desaparecido.

-Te queda bien la luna en la frente, ¿Quién te la colocó? – su madre había desaparecido, haciendo que Yoshiki iniciara una conversación.

-mi amiga Rei. – mintió magistralmente. – así como todo el maquillaje. – ahí, no mintió.

-Una genio. – felicitó al tiempo que sus ocho guerreras aparecían, una por una, en la habitación. Cada una de ellas luce con sus vestidos de princesa. Haruka, a regañadientes, pero con orden de Michiru. – Parece que no eres la única que parecerá una princesa el día de hoy. – sonrió a las demás.

-Pero ella es la princesa entre las princesas. – remarcó la vocecilla de Hotaru, haciendo sonreír a todos.

-Y si las princesas me permiten, - Usui le siguió el juego, divertido. – es mi turno de ir a cambiarme. – hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación, satisfecho con su trabajo.

-Te ves preciosa, Serena… - se maravillaron las Inners, mientras que Hotaru empezaba a ir de un lado a otro, mirando embelesada el vestido blanco.

-Princesa… - Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka, hablaron al mismo tiempo. – Ya parece más que una. – alagó Michiru, para pena de la rubia novia. Unos toques detrás de la puerta, resonaron en el repentino silencio.

-Pasa si no eres Endimion. – amenazó Rei, como siempre, temperamental. La voz que habló del otro lado, no era la del nombrado.

-No lo soy. – rió el hombre que estaba abriendo la puerta. Los ojos dorados y el cabello castaño de Remus, seguido de la melena de su amigo el animago, Sirius, y los hermanos de La rubia novia, Harry y Sammy. – Déjame verte, princesa. – delicadamente, tomó las manos de su ahijada, y le hizo abrir un brazo, para después hacerla girar. – Me recuerdas cuando tu madre se casó con Cornamenta. – sonrió con nostalgia en sus ojos. – Esa misma mirada… y tú… - soltó un bufido de risa. – de aquí para allá, agobiando al pulgoso. – y señaló a Black con la cabeza. Serena y las chicas se rieron.

-yo recuerdo ver una foto con una mujer igual a ella en casa de la pelirroja. – sopesó Sirius, con un dedo en su pera. - ¿Recuerdas quién era? – le preguntó a su amigo.

-Sí, claro que sí. – Remus giró los ojos, señalando lo idiota que podía ser Canuto. – Era la madre de Lily: Serenity Elizabeth Reed, se casó con Harry Darren Evans, por lo tanto, sus abuelos, - y miró a Harry y a Serena.

-Con que… tenemos los nombres de los abuelos, ¿Eh? – Harry se balanceó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Pero verdaderamente, estás hermosa, _Onee-san_. – y se prendió de su brazo libre, mientras que Sammy concordaba agarrando el otro brazo.

-Gracias, chicos. – despeinó los cabellos de los dos, que estaban igual de despeinados desde que vivían juntos. – la verdad, estoy muerta de nervios. – rió ella, retorciéndose las manos.

-Ahora que caigo… - Saltó Sirius. - ¿Quién entrega los anillos? – preguntó mirando a la novia.

-Ah… - suspiró fuertemente. – uno de los niños del trío amazonas. – respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes? – Se extrañaron Harry y Sirius.

-los protectores de Ilusión. – dijo ella por enésima vez. – tienen tres o cuatro años. Y Afrodita, antes Ojo de Pez, entregará las argollas, los dos niños, Hermes, Ojo de Águila, y Ares, Ojo de Tigre, solo ayudarán con la cola del vestido. – agregó con cansancio.

-Es la hora… - canturreó Ikkuko, entrando a la habitación. La mujer paró en seco, viendo a Harry, Sammy y Sirius. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – exclamó con los brazos en jarra.

-Eh… - los tres quedaron sin habla.

-¡Tienen que estar ya en el templo, por el amor de Dios! – exclamó mientras los empujaba hacia la puerta de salida. – y más vale que corran si no quieren que les suspenda el pastel de esta noche. – y, en u pestañeo, los tres sobrantes ya no estaban.

-Esto, - Remus le habló a su ahijada con una sonrisa, sacando su varita y apuntando hacia el aire, con un brillo en su mirada. – es para que tu madre te acompañe. – y, haciendo una fluorita, un ramo de lirios bien ordenados y perfectamente armado, apareció en una explosión de pétalos rosas y verdes. – las flores de Lily. – dijo en toda respuesta.

-Pero a eso le falta la flor favorita de Serena y la mía. – se escuchó a Ikkuko segundos después, con tres rosas de la casa. Remus hizo un movimiento más de varita, y las tres rosas se colocaron perfectamente distribuidas en el ramo. – Ahora sí. – los ojos de la peli azul se anegaron de lágrimas.

-Mamá… - rió la rubia, abrazándola. Las nueve personas restantes, miraron la escena con tiernas sonrisas. – Quien debería estar llorando soy yo… - le dijo ella, masajeando su espalda.

-es que es… es difícil que mi hija, que a los catorce años me vino con un examen de treinta puntos a casa, esté así en frente mío… - se sorbo levemente la nariz. - ¡Oh, dios! – exclamó escandalizada, al escuchar un ruido fuera de la casa. - ¡Tengo que ir con Darien! – abrazó una última vez a su hija, se despidió de los demás, y bajó hacia donde la llamaba una bocina con un elegante auto negro de cuatro puertas.

-Que volátil se ha puesto hoy. – rió la rubia que se casaba. - ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

-No mucho. – contestó Setsuna, calmándola. – solo esperaremos diez minutos más, y partiremos en cuanto la limosina llegue.

-Mh… - suspiró-gimió la futura casada. – Se me va hacer eterno… - comentó mientras se sentaba delicadamente sobre la cama de su madre.

Serena suspiró, empezando a cantar ligeramente.

_kiss me sweet _

_I'm sleeping in silence _

_all alone _

_in ice and snow _

_in my dream _

_I'm calling your name _

_you are my love _

Serena sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana, mientras que un "fantasma", tocaba la guitarra.

_in your eyes _

_I search for my memory _

_lost in vain _

_so far in the scenery _

_hold me tight, _

_and swear again and again _

_we'll never be apart _

_if you could touch my feathers softly _

_I'll give you my love _

_we set sail in the darkness of the night _

_out to the sea _

_to find me there _

_to find you there _

_love me now _

_if you dare... _

Todos, cerraron los ojos, ya que esa canción, tenía cierta relación ante su relación con Darien.

_kiss me sweet _

_I'm sleeping in sorrow _

_all alone _

_to see you tomorrow _

_in my dream _

_I'm calling your name _

_you are my love... _

_my love..._

Cinco segundos. Cinco segundos fue el tiempo en que la rubia sostuvo en ese último tono, con su voz suave y tranquilizante.

La rubia se miró las manos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo, sin percatarse de las miradas que sus guerreras le daban. Su padrino, y quien la iba a entregar, solo se limitó a pensar febeamente que esto ya lo había vivido hace años atrás, en la boda de los Potter, casi pasando lo mismo en estos momentos.

-Llegó. – informó Haruka, que estaba al lado de la ventana. La negra y brillante limosina, hizo pararse de un salto a Serena.

-Vamos, Serenity. – le dijo Remus, una vez que todas hubieran bajado, mientras ofrecía su brazo izquierdo para empezar a bajar las escaleras. – A ser feliz. – y la rubia no pudo más que sonreír como no lo había hecho nunca, aceptando el brazo de su padrino.

Cuidadosamente, una vez cerrada ya la casa, Serena entró con lentitud a la limosina que la llevaría hasta dónde estaba su amado, en espera de ella.

..-_

-¿Puedes dejar de moverte? – gruñó con cansancio al ver que no dejaba de mirar a la escalinata. Estaban en el medio del gran patio del Templo Hikawa, donde un juez y el abuelo de Rei, se encontraban a unos metros de ellos. – Si sigues haciendo eso, me vas a poner nervioso a mí. – bufó después.

-¿Y cómo tú no estás nervioso? ¡Te estás casando, por todos los cielos! – se desesperó Sammy, quien no paraba de mirar hacia las escaleras.

-Porque, conociendo a tu hermana, llegará tarde. – rió Darien. Sus Generales rieron con él, quienes estaban parados a su lado. – y aunque tenga que esperar hasta dentro de seis semanas más, lo haría.

-Eres un loco, ¿Lo sabías? – le dijo Seiya con total sinceridad. – Yo estaría que me pego un tiro. – comentó con aire pensativo.

-Que escena más interesante… - coincidieron sus hermanos, tentándose a no dejarlo él tirarse un tiro, sino a ellos mismos a pegarle el tiro.

-Y aquí a mis hermanos, que los quiero tanto. –ironizó el hermano del medio, haciendo reír a Sammy, al los generales y al galeno.

Entre la multitud que esperaba, se encontraban magos de incognito, mezclados con compañeros de facultad de Serena, algunos de la preparatoria, maestros de la misma, compañeros de la universidad de Darien, entre ellos, Saori y Kobayashi, Anazuma, un estudiante de medicina de la edad de Haruka, que entró en los últimos años de Darien a la misma universidad. Yusuke Amade estaba sentado junto con su esposa Akiko, en las primeras filas. Helios hizo presencia sin su peculiar marca en la frente, cuidando a dos niños, uno con el cabello rubio, el otro con el cabello rosado, los dos con trajes blancos, y una niña de rizos celestes, que lucía un vestidito azul, haciendo juego con su cabellos y ojos. El de cabellos blancos, se acercó hacia el príncipe de la Tierra.

-Debe saber que, concluida la ceremonia, tanto la Tierra como la Luna los tomarán como reyes. – informó en tono confidencial, para impresión del pelinegro. – Y… - el guardián de Ilusión miró bruscamente hacia las escaleras, interrumpiéndose. – llegaron. – al instante, Sammy se paró de un salto de su asiento, mientras que su madre lo miraba con mala cara, obligándolo a sentarse otra vez.

Las Outers ascendían para colocarse en sus asientos, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su próximo Rey. El casi ya impaciente novio, giró los ojos.

Detrás, en medio de las filas de sillas, se divisaban Andrew, Nicholas y Richard. Harry charlaba animadamente con sus amigos de Hogwarts, dejando momentáneamente vacío su lugar.

-Iré a llevar a Hermes, Ares y Afrodita abajo. – Helios hizo una reverencia, y guió a los niños de corta edad hacia debajo de la escalinata, después de que Darien girara los ojos ante tanta formalidad por su parte.

-ya se puso nervioso. – soltó Andrew para sus compañeros, mientras divisaban cómo el que se casaba, empezaba a mover ligeramente el pié. – Me pregunto cuánto más debemos de esperar a la novia… - comentó pensativamente.

De un momento a otro, Haruka se paró para ordenar a todo el mundo a sus lugares, y dirigirse al piano que estaba a un lado del público. Una vez Helios regresó a su lugar, la Sailor del Viento, empezó a tocar suavemente, una melodía conocida por Darien y algunos de los espectadores: _Moonlight Densetsu_ similarmente a como sonaba en la cajita musical en forma de estrella.

Lentamente, desde las escaleras, subió Afrodita, lanzando flores de jazmín azórico desde una canastita, enterneciendo a las mujeres, e impacientando al novio. Cuatro metros después, Mina y Amy caminaban por el mismo sendero que la niña, cada una, con un ramillete de flores naranjas y azules respectivamente. Seis metros más atrás, le seguían Rei y Lita, repitiendo el paso, con idénticos ramilletes en rojo y verde. Haruka, poco a poco, fue cambiando a la melodía más conocida de Pachabel: _Il Cannon_. Las Inners llegaron a donde las esperaban, se hicieron a un lado, dejando espacio para la rubia.

_Voy a morirme aquí mismo si no se apura._ Pensó un ya histérico pediatra.

Segundos después de ese pensamiento, una cabellera castaña se asomó lentamente por el linde del primer escalón. Inmediatamente, toda la gente se paró, mirando hacia donde la novia se encontraba enganchada al brazo de su padrino. Su vista, arrancó más de una exclamación en cada persona, menos en quien la esperaba.

El novio, se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba, solo concentrándose aquella mujer, aquella chica…

_..-..-.._

Lo primero que vio, y no dejó de ver jamás, fue la estupenda silueta y porte de su casi esposo. Si, lo había visto muchas veces, incontable veces ya, con un taje de gala. Pero algo, hoy, lo hacía resaltar más que antes. Sobresaltaba más que cuando lo vio por primera vez como Tuxedo Más. Y sabía que era por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Más adelante, entre los invitados, los pocos alumnos de Hogwarts y los que ya habían salido, miraban a su amiga y a su ex profesor, maravillados por cómo estaban los dos felices en el día de la fecha. Los veían caminar a mitad del camino que los separaba del altar, mientras que atrás, se dejaban ver a Hermes y a Ares, levantando la no tan larga cola del precioso vestido.

Y, finalmente…

-No hace falta decirte que la cuides, - le dijo Remus al pelinegro de la rubia, una vez llegados hasta él. La gente lo escuchaba silenciosamente, captando todas las palabras dichas en inglés. – ya que lo has hecho desde hace años remotos. – Serena sonrió anchamente hacia su padrino, mientras que él depositaba su brazo sobre el de Darien.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo así se me vaya la vida en ello. – le susurró en toda respuesta, casi haciendo llorar a todas las mujeres que se encontraban allí. Serena dejó de sonreír, para mirarlo con firmeza, amor, dulzura y pasión desenfrenada.

Remus se volteó, caminando hacia donde su pulgoso amigo miraba a la pareja seriamente, dejando a la pareja, sumergida en su propio cuento de hadas. Una vez que todos quedaron sentados, Haruka terminó de tocar el piano, y se volvió a su sitio.

La mayor parte del lugar se tornó casi inexistente para la pareja que se casaba, solo teniendo ojos el uno para el otro, y escuchando ávidamente las palabras del abuelo de Rei. Quien, cuando la pareja terminó de contestar a las preguntas hechas por él, y colocarse las alianzas entre sí, esperó a que el juez terminara su turno de hablar, para que los dos, el Sr. Hino y el juez, los proclamara, al fin (y después de firmar los documentos correspondiente que tendía el juez) y después de tanto tiempo, Marido y Mujer.

-Ya puedes besar a la novia. – concedieron los señores al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el pelinegro levantara el suave velo del rostro de su ahora Esposa (con mayúscula y todo), y se inclinara a besarla. Una cosa que quería hacer desde que se levantó esa mañana, y ya lo estaba haciendo, bajo los resonantes aplausos de los invitados que los acompañaban.

La mayor parte de las personas habían reído ante los potentes chiflidos de Andrew, Seiya y Yaten, reclamando que soltara a la novia y la dejara respirar. Segundos después, el recién casado los fulminó con la mirada, para risa de su compañera.

-No le pueden reclamar nada al pobre, - le informó Taiki a los demás. – no la ha visto desde hace horas y horas… - bromeó antes de felicitarlos y palmeándole la espalda como solo los _hombres_ lo hacían. – Señorita… ¡No! Perdón… Señora. – el cantante hizo una bien exagerada reverencia, mientras besaba la mano de Serena, mientras que sus hermanos rodaban los ojos.

-Oye, oye, oye… - le paró la recién casada, entrecerrando los ojos, y mirando ligeramente hacia donde una pareja dispareja se acercaba. – te quiero bien derecho. – y le codeó levemente las costillas a su ya esposo.

Darien, todavía divertido por las ocurrencias de sus amigos, miró hacia donde su amada señalaba.

-Oh… - susurró en silencio.

-Felicidades. – Kobayashi tendió su mano hacia la pareja, haciéndoles sonreír nuevamente.

-Felicidades, Darien… a los dos… - concordó Saori, con un leve extraño comportamiento.

-Gracias, a los dos. – agradeció Darien, sonriéndoles. Serena lo codeó otra vez. – No sé si se acuerdan... – señaló a los tres cantantes. – Yaten, Seiya y Taiki. – uno por uno, a la vez que los nombraba, iban haciendo lees reverencias. El más nervioso, pero muy bien disimulado, como no, Taiki al sonreírle magistralmente a la chica. – Más conocidos, como ThreeLights.

-Y… dígannos, ¿Porqué ese nombre? – le preguntó Saori al hermano mayor.

Inmediatamente, la pareja recién casada, junto con los tres cantantes, se miraron con un leve nerviosismo.

-Eh… pues… - el castaño, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, tartamudeó una rápida pero convincente escusa. – por nuestra madre. – sus hermanos, suspiraron. Esa era buena. – le encantaba las estrellas, y nos decía a nosotros, sus Tres Luces. – los tres hermanos sonrieron con nostalgia, ya que era cierto.

-¡Serena! – una voz llorosa, hizo dar vuelta a la pareja, encontrándose con la profesora de inglés, Mónica Sakurada.

-Señorita Mónica… - se sorprendió ella, al verla con una gran caja de pañuelitos descartables en una mano, y una bolsita con varios ya usados.

-Nunca… _snif, snif_… pensé en que… _snif, snif_… mi alumna más tratada…_ snif, snif_… - no pudo hilvanar otra palabra, mientras que la chica de blanco la abrazaba con fuerza. El novio, solo sonrió y se dejó felicitar por sus ex compañeros de facultad.

-Parece que le pegó duro, ¿No crees? – le dijo Molly, detrás de la mujer.

-Mucho, querida Molly… mucho. – rió la rubia, mientras hacía sentar a su profesora. - ¿Cómo has estado, amiga? – le preguntó mientras la pelirroja le tomaba las manos con cariño.

-Lo encontraste, al final. – le dijo con lágrimas furtivas. – A tu muchacho que te quiera sin importar, qué, cuándo, ni dónde. – las antiguas y verdaderas amigas, rieron graciosamente. – y quien te viera ahora, ¿No que él era un insoportable cretino? – le acusó de la misma manera.

-Digamos… que es culpa de ser diferentes… - le dijo ella, casi soltando un bostezo. – mira que estoy bostezando por culpa de las chicas. – acusó a las cuatro chicas que estaban desde sus inicios como Sailor Moon. – no me dejaron dormir mucho por una guerra de almohadas antes de consumirme en la vida de casada. – bufó con diversión. – como si quisiera dejar nuestros encuentros en casa de Haruka. – y rodó los ojos

-Uh… - rió ella. – Mira… Ahí están Kuri y Yumiko. – al instante, Serena se irguió, mirando en dirección a las tantas sillas que estaban en el Templo. Molly les hizo señas. Al segundo, estaban abrazando a Serena, casi gritando y sin dejar de dar saltitos.

Segundos más tarde, Darien, junto con Harry, Sammy, Hotaru, Susan, Neville y Hannah, reclamó la cintura de su esposa, rodeándola. La, ahora, señora Chiba lo codeó nuevamente, levemente sonrojada.

-Tengo derecho… - se defendió él. – Señoritas… - saludó al trío de amigas.

-Felicidades a ti también, Darien. – rió Molly, poniéndose del lado de Kelvin. – A decir verdad, la boda fue mucho, muchísimo menos ostentosa que la de mi prima. – rodó los ojos al acordarse. – Hubo demasiadas luces en la Iglesia de Kioto, y los fuegos artificiales que hubo al final, los pusieron demasiado bajo de los invitados. – se quejó con los brazos cruzados.

-No te preocupes, Molly, - rió el novio, junto con su chica. – no le dejamos a Mina colocarlos. – medio bromeó y medio dijo enserio.

-Sigo insistiendo que me quedo con esta ceremonia. – alagó después de las risas. Serena se soltó de su marido, para empezar a caminar casi enérgicamente hacia las escaleras, bajo la mirada de todos los invitados.

– Pudiste venir… - le sonrió ella con ojos llorosos.

-No era necesario insistir, Señorita Potter. – le dijo el invitado. – De todos modos, se lo debía…

-No… a mí no me lo debía. – negó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. – se lo debía a mi madre, profesor Snape. – insistió ella.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. – una leve sonrisa, apareció en el rostro de Severus Snape, para alegría de la rubia. – Eres casi igual a tu madre en tu forma de ser… - un rayo de nostalgia cruzó en los negros ojos del actual Profesor de DCAO de Hogwarts. – en tanto al carácter… - frunció ligeramente el ceño. – si eres idéntica, igual que su hermano.

-Le pido… - susurró ella, un poco rezagada. – que no trate de chocar con Sirius… voy… a tratar de amenazarlo para que no se acerque a usted, si le parece. – segundos después, hubo un asentimiento de cabeza, conforme, por parte de Snape. – Amelia Bones estaría encantada de hablar con usted. – le comentó dando un paso hacia atrás, mirando hacia la puerta del templo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. – agradeció, yéndose para esa dirección.

-¿Qué hace Sn…?

-Ni, te atrevas a acercarte a él, Sirius Orión Black, porque juro que Lord Voldemort se quedará chiquito ante tus torturas hechas por mí. – le amenazó silenciosamente, entre dientes, asustando al animago. - ¿Entendiste? – el mago asintió vigorosamente.

-Ven… - le tranquilizó Darien, besando su sien.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, alternando su mirada a sus invitados, y a ellos mismos. Mamá Ikkuko se les acercó una última vez.

-Para dentro de una hora, los quiero en el salón, más o menos, tómense el tiempo que quieran. – besó la mejilla de cada uno, y después agregó: - Yo mantendré a raya a Sirius. – y se perdió en la multitud.

Marido y mujer, se miraron con los ojos brillosos, y, tras una temporal despedida a las Outers, Inners, a los Kou y los Generales (que estaban con sus esposas), se fueron sigilosamente por la escalinata, dónde la limosina que había traído a Serena, los esperaba.

..-_

-Quedó espectacular… - se maravilló Serena, una vez haber entrado al salón de recepción. – Aunque… - se extrañó, señalando a la batería y demás instrumentos.

-Debe de ser cosa de los Kou y las chicas. – le mencionó Darien. Divisaron, también, un piano negro con detalles rojizos. Caoba. – y el favorcito que le pediste a Amade. – le sacó la silla de debajo de la mesa para que se sentara.

-Gracias. – le agradeció mientras él se sentaba a su lado. Darien le tomó la mano, haciendo que ella suspirara. – a veces, me pregunto si todavía sigo dormida y llegaré tarde a la boda. – se rió de ella misma.

-No es un sueño. – le susurró él en su oreja. – es tan real como tu realzada belleza hoy. – le tomó de la barbilla, y la besó con dulzura, a la vez que una dulce melodía armonizaba su pequeño momento.

La rubia volvió a suspirar, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

-Tengo la letra de esa canción… - susurró ella para él. Darien miró plácidamente a Serena. – La hizo Chibi-usa. Yo solo la melodía. – Sonrió ella, mientras él reía por lo bajo.

El resto de lo que duraba una hora, los más unidos de la pareja, se acercaban al micrófono, tomando valor frente a la cantidad de personas, para dedicarles unas palabras de ánimo a los recién casados.

Yaten tuvo que atar a Seiya para que no se pare y empiece a hacer chistes de lo cerca que había estado de morir por aquella vez, que la pareja se había peleado a principio de conocerlo a él (cuando no recordaban sus rostros). Molly subió, y dedicó solo unas palabras de felicidad, rememorando sus tiempos de secundaria. Seguida de ella, subió la enérgica Mina, para rememorar las intensas y largas discusiones y peleas de la pareja, dedicarle una "excelente Luna de Miel" (que sacó carcajadas de los hombres e indignación de sus amigas) y promocionar su doctorado como la Diosa del Amor, por si alguno tenía problemas con el corazón, aclarando que el de ella era solo de su Cuchurrumí Especial, dejando a Yaten en una nube cuando le guiñó un ojo y a hombres retorciéndose de la risa.

Darien y Serena, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con las locuras de Mina, observaron cómo Rei la obligaba a bajarse, para dar paso a Setsuna, dedicando un considerado tiempo a hablar las circunstancias en las que se conocieron (obviando algunas cosas) y la forma de verlos a ellos, como un par de Lores, o Reyes. Dedico algunas líneas "cubiertas", explicándoles el camino que les espera, levemente recalcando el misterio de las todavía selladas puertas del tiempo. Los invitados aplaudieron a las cálidas palabras de la guardiana, sin entender algunas cosas que pasaron por alto.

Kunzite, como líder de los cuatro Generales Celestiales, se decidió con palabras sencillas y rememorativas a su trato en el pasado, que el público interpreto como en la adolescencia o en la infancia, y volviendo a jurar, en una frase indirecta, su lealtad al Príncipe, ahora Rey, y a la Princesa, ahora Neo-Reina, de la Tierra y de la Luna.

El siguiente y último en pasar, fue Helios, dejando a Hermes, Ares y Afrodita a cargo de Ikkuko. Algo nervioso en dirigirse a los futuros padres de la "chica" que amaba, deseó que esa reciente unión y ese infinito amor que se tenían el uno al otro, perdurara más allá de la muerte, y presentando sus respetos y su firme lealtad para el futuro a provenir, con esa soñada utopía.

Pelinegro y rubia se miraron de reojo, mientras se sonreían, sabiendo perfectamente a quién pedirle que proteja a la Pequeña Dama.

Mina, una vez más, se acercó al micrófono, un poco más calmada.

-¿Por qué no los novios se me ponen en el medio de la pista, para iniciar su primer baile como lo que ahora son? – invitó jocosamente, mientras que Rei, Lita y Amy subían sin pena ni gloria, a sus instrumentos.

Con la mirada puesta en ellos todo el mundo, la pareja miró interrogantemente a la rubia de naranja, accediendo a la invitación.

Un flash se reveló varias veces a la vez que todos se paraban y ellos avanzaban, siempre tomados de la mano.

Amy, en el medio del silencio, hizo sonar el teclado en un efecto, haciendo que Rei tomara señal para empezar y Mina tomara el lugar del bajo, y dejar que Lita cante una canción muy conocida para Serena.

-_Heart Moving_… - susurró la rubia, mirando a su pareja, empezando a bailar suave y ligeramente. – Sabes cual es… - le sonrió ella. Darien la hizo girar, mientras cerraba los ojos. – la hice para ti… como casi todas las canciones que tengo escritas. – le confesó apegándose más a él, perdiéndose en esos orbes zafiros que tanto amaba.

-Lita canta hermoso… - confesó, esta vez, él, sin dejar de mirar a su esposa. – pero no más que tú, ya que posees ese peculiar don de tener una variación de tonos de voces. – la canción, poco a poco, iba terminando, obligando a la pareja a hacer pasos finales, y que empezara una nueva ronda, con el tradicional _Danubio Azul_, siendo iniciado por la pareja, y, minuto después, siendo separados por los invitados, turnándose entre los invitados, hasta la hora de empezar la cena.

Se escucharon risas infantiles alrededor de la noche, enterneciendo a la novia del día, mientras que, ya pasada muy pasada la medianoche, Yusuke Amade se ponía a tocar unas relajantes piezas en el piano, que maravillaba a todos.

-Siempre me ha encantado la música de Amade. – Serena se aferró al traje del novio del día, deleitándose con la música y el olor a perfume masculino que soltaba su Esposo.

-Y yo no sé porqué me sigue sorprendiendo con todo lo que has vivido como Sailor Moon. – susurró en su oído con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Admítelo… - bromeó ella. – soy una caja de sorpresas. – Darien, en respuesta, la besó por unos segundos, lentamente.

-Lo eres…- admitió él. - y así te amo, Serenity Chiba. – declaró mientras la melodía terminaba, y se oía el aplauso de los no tan pocos ni tan muchos invitados.

-Y yo te amo así de tonto. – rió ella.

-Espero, Serena, que te acuerdes de esta canción… - la voz de Rei resonó desde el escenario improvisado. La rubia la miró confundida.

Y la melodía sonó casi abruptamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de la rubia, volviera al instante.

Hubo unos segundos de introducción, para dar paso a la bella voz de Rei.

_Taiyou ni kazashita _

_Kokoro ni anata ga iru _

_Suki to ienakute mo _

_Anata ga kokoro ni iru _

_Nee yuuki wo arigatou _

_Hora umaretate no power _

_Subete wo tsutsunde kagayaku _

Rei elevó su voz levemente, mirando apasionadamente a la pareja y a su novio.

_Sora ya umi no hirosa yori mo _

_Yume wa hateshi nai tte _

_Kidzuita no wa koi wo shite kara…_

Cerrando los ojos, sin borrar una sonrisa, Rei dio cortos pasos por el "escenario"

_Unmei no nagare wo _

_Issho ni oyogitai no _

_Donna dekigoto ni mo _

_Maketari shinai you ni _

_Nee deaete yokatta _

_Sono atatakai kuuki _

_Kizu tsuita hibi ga toketeku _

La chica temperamental, abrió los ojos sin avisar, soltando una furtiva lágrima.

_Zutto suki datta shinu hodo _

_Kaze ni tadayou tane ga _

_Mebuku you na anata no egao _

La voz de la chica, se volvió representativa y como si quienes la escucharan, sientan lo mismo que ella.

_Oto mo nai uchuu no sumi ni _

_Daremo ga hitori _

_Semete ai kanjiaetara _

_Ikite yukeru ashita e to _

_Atsuku komiageru kodou wa _

_Towa ni dare no mune ni mo _

_Hibikiwataru mahou no melody _

_Sora ya umi no aosa yori mo _

_Yume wa suki to otteru to _

_Anata no me ga oshiete kureta_

Con sus últimos acordes, la hermosa canción de Rei finalizó con voz suave y un murmullo de aprobación en el público, que ahogaba el instrumental final de la canción con aplausos.

-Claro que la recuerdo… - susurró la rubia, sentándose en su lugar junto con Darien, después de que las cosas se hubieran calmado. Rei, desde su lugar, le sonrió un poco llorosa.

-¿Qué les parece si se van cambiando? – les sugirió mamá Ikkuko, sosteniendo a una pequeña Afrodita, que estaba dormida. – ya van a ser las cuatro, y en cuarenta minutos sale el avión.

Al instante, Serena frunció el ceño.

-¡Tú sabes a dónde me lleva! – acusó con un dedo. Ella rió junto con el pelinegro. - ¡No es justo! – se berrinchó, e hizo un puchero.

-Si te lo dijera, no sería sorpresa, _Usako_. – le replicó él, llevándola hasta una habitación privada, seguidos de la peli azul, que ya había dejado a la niña con Helios.

-Eh… ¡Es hermoso, mamá! – exclamó ella, olvidándose completamente el asunto de la Luna de Miel sorpresa, viendo el vestido.

-Gracias. – Yoshiki Usui entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. – y… Mi presente. – dijo mientras señalaba el vestido y el traje de uso diario que llevaría Darien.

-Muchas gracias. – el pelinegro hizo una leve reverencia, mientras que Serena solo se limitaba a abrazarlo como ella sabía.

-No es nada… - se excusó el diseñador. – Serena me ha ayudado una vez, dándome ánimos para hacer lo que me gustaba y de mi trabajo, que con esto no es suficiente… ahora, permíteme… - cuidadosamente, sacó el delicado velo del peinado de la chica, ubicándolo en un maniquí, para después, desenredar el largo y tenso cabello de la señora Chiba.

-Aquí traje tus preciosas tejanas, querida. – le sonrió la mujer a su hija, tendiéndole sus botas color marrón que a ella le encantaban.

-Como te adoro, mami. – rió ella, acomodándose la falda del nuevo vestido.

Este, a diferencia del anterior, tenía un estilo ocasional de verano, blanco, escote en V y sin espalda. Con cuidado, se sacó las plumillas que tomó prestadas del traje de Sailor Cosmos, y las colocó en una cajita para después volverlas a colocar en su transformación.

Se volvió a sentar, ya con la mirada de Endimion puesta en ella, y se sacó los finos pero ya cansadores zapatos blancos. Se puso sus preciadas botas sin taco, y miró sonrientemente feliz, a su compañero.

-Señora… - Darien ofreció su brazo, cortejándola.

-Señor… - rió ella.

-Hija… - le llamó su madre, cuando todos ya los habían visto cambiados. –Te toca esto. – y le tendió el ramo de Lirios y las tres rosas.

-Es cierto… - murmuró con diversión.

-Has un buen tiro, cariño. – le deseó su esposo, mientras veía a todas las solteras agrupadas a un lado. – la mayoría parece casi a matar por el ramo.

-Espera… - lo detuvo ella. Sacó una de las tres rosas del medio, y la clocó en el bolsillo de su camisa. – ahora sí. – asintió ella.

-¡Vamos, Serena, que ustedes no tiene toda la noche! – reclamó Rei, al medio de la multitud femenina. Los novios rieron.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! – tranquilizó ella, poniéndose al frente de ella, dándoles la espalda. - ¡Uno! – contó ella, para risa de los hombres, quienes miraban a las entusiasmadas solteras. - ¡Dos! …

-¡TRES! –Gritaron Serena y las solteras, al mismo tiempo que la rubia ya casada traba con todo el ramo hacia arriba. El ramo, giró y giró, primero subiendo, y luego, cayendo lentamente, yendo a parar a las manos de una distraída Lita. Esta, pestañeó, y miró el ramo con la cara levemente roja. Instintivamente, Darien miró acusadoramente a su amigo Furuhata, quien se sonrojó peor que su novia.

Las Inners restantes y Outers, rieron con ganas al ver a la Sailor de la fuerza y el rayo en ese estado. Darien le palmeó la espalda a Andrew.

Cinco minutos después de la risa, la pareja se despedía por última vez de los invitados, subiendo a la negra limosina, ya cargada con las maletas de los dos, que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

-Sé que solo te irás por unas semanas, pero… - Darien la calló con un beso.

-No me lo recuerdes… - pidió en un susurro. – lo único que quiero hacer ahora, es pasar las próximas dos semanas contigo, aprovechándolo al límite. – entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, a la vez que la rubia se recargaba en él.

-Solo nosotros… - concordó ella, empezando a adormecerse con el tenue balanceo del vehículo. Darien sonrió con dicha, mientras que vigilaba el sueño de _su _esposa.

* * *

**¡Y colorín colorado, este capítulo se ha acabado! xD**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Bueno, bueno... se que me tardé lo mío, pero tengo la horrible escusa de que me quedé sin internet, pero etoy usando la red de la otra abuela de mi sobrina, que vive frente a mi casa. ^^'**

**Supuse que esperaban este capítulo con ansias, y por eso, espero un "extenso" review de los que se permiten el momento de hacerlo, contando qué fué leer este capítulo, ya que me costó lo mío escribirlo, y el siguiente está a la espera de que termine con el turno de terminar uno de los capítulos de mi otra historia de SM, y ponerme a trabajar con el que sigue del que sigue (No sé si alguien me entendió -.-' ). Pero bué, subo este capítulo y publico el cuarto de "Una historia continua diferente", a lo psicodélico digo yo es la trama, pero es mi reto y quiero superarlo. si están interesados, el link lo pinchan en mi perfil. ;)**

**Por lo demás, hay un nuevo problema, y se llama "Leer en menos de cinco días los cinco libros de 'Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo' ". ¡Hala! Ahí lo tienen, pues. Estoy que exploto de leer un fanfic de esa saga y por ahora, llevo muy pocas en mi haber de favoritos, y solo son one-shots. Pero muy pronto van a ser muchos... "Muahahajahjajjajajhhhaaaaaa" *Risa malvada***

**No siempre digo como se llaman las canciones que aparecen en las dos historias, pero en mi página de , haré un listado de las dos con las canciones que son nombradas o que aparecen en ellas.**

**¡Paciencia! Que yo también quiero terminar esta segunda parte de Moon Witch y dedicarme a descansar y pensar mejor en la tercera y última aparte. (Sé que me estoy adelantando a los hechos, pero soy así, testaruda como roca terrestre milenaria que no quiere salir de debajo de la tierra).**

**pero esta nota se está haciendo extensa y quiero subir ya el capítulo de la otra fic, así que...**

**~¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Ausentes

_**18 de Octubre de 1996, Hotel Paradise, Francia.**_

El sonido de un acordeón, viniendo desde la ventana abierta, hizo que una mujer de cabellos dorados, abriera al fin los ojos, reincorporándose de la cama en donde dormitaba, mientras que estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

Aún adormilada, rodó su cuerpo, tratando de capturar una figura a su lado, encontrándose con la nada, y el tacto de una fija sábana.

-¿Eh? – se extrañó ella. Miró hacia su lado, y frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde…?

-¿Te despertaste, dormilona? – le preguntó una voz que la hace respingar.

Su pelinegro de ojos zafiro entraba al cuarto con solo una toalla en su cintura y el cabello mojado. La rubia se frotó los ojos, intentando despejarse mientras sostenía la sábana contra su pecho.

-¿Qué hora es? – bostezó Serena, rascándose la nuca, y sintiéndose extraña… como si algo hubiese cambiado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Darien se sentó a su lado, y frunció el ceño al ver su expresión confundida.

-Es como… si algo hubiese cambiado. – cruzó sus piernas, mientras soltaba las sábanas y pasaba su cabello hacia adelante. – me siento diferente. – lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿No es un estado de ánimo post-matrimonio? – bromeó él, sentándose a su lado.

-No lo creo… - le sonrió ella. - ¿Qué sorpresas más me tiene preparada, señor Chiba? – le preguntó acercándose a él, acorralándolo.

-Muchas más, señora Chiba… - le devolvió él, besándola por primera vez en el día. - ¿Un poco de caminata?

-Mh… - la rubia se abrazó a él. – Quizá… si me dejas cambiarme… - dijo mientras se apegaba a su esposo.

-Quizá… - repitió él, divertido. – si me soltaras, podría dejar cambiarte. – la levanto con su antebrazo, haciendo que las sábanas cayeran completamente. Serena se resbaló de los brazos de Darien, haciendo que ella cayera sobre él. – Ups… - Serena rió con ganas. – Lo siento, sigo estando mojado.

-Mejor me iré a duchar… - dijo ella, cambiando de opinión.

-Entonces, te acompaño… - dijo con la voz forzada, por haberla empezado a cargar de la cintura.

-¡D-Darien! – ahogó ella, sintiendo la brisa, que entraba por la abierta ventana, recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. – ¡Si tu ya estas bañado! – le reprochó ella, roja como un morrón.

-No está mal otra, ¿Verdad? – le dijo en tono jocoso, con su voz ronca.

-Eres de lo peor, Chiba… - fue lo último que se escuchó de la rubia, antes de que la puerta del baño fuese cerrada de un portazo y se escuchara solo risas de los dos.

..-_

-¡Es hermoso! – a la mujer le brillaron los ojos con éxtasis, mientras arrastraba a su marido de un lado hacia el otro, haciendo que él tenga una sonrisa en su rostro permanentemente. - ¡Darien, Darien! – le llamó ella, a unos metros de ella, con su vestido color beige liso con mangas cortas y largo hasta las rodillas. Iba descalza, como casi siempre, dándole un estilo angelical debajo de las luces del centro de Francia, en la noche.

-¿Cuándo fue que teme soltaste, _Usako_? – le dijo alcanzándola, atajándola por la cintura y enterrando su rostro en la nuca de la rubia. – No quiero perderte en esta ciudad desconocida. – sostuvo mejor las sandalias de ella.

-Entonces, conozcámosla, ¿Si? – dijo al tiempo que sonaba una canción francesa movida y para bailar pegados, como un _Rock and Roll._

-Mh… unos minutos, por favor… - le dijo él, animándose a bailar esa melodía, para sorpresa de su esposa.

La hizo girar, la hizo saltar con sus brazos en sus caderas, le robo demasiados besos, la enroscó en su brazo y la desenroscó, girándola, para hacerla girar, y terminar con otro beso.

-Como dije no sé cuantos meses atrás… - susurró ella. – Me encanta este nuevo Darien, un poco más que el anterior.

-¿Un poco más? – le dijo él, casi reprochándole.

-Y… es que, serio e inexpresivo o no, te amo igual o mucho más. – rió ella, agarrándose de él como una garrapata. El galeno rió, rodeándola por los hombros y no dejando ningún espacio. – _Kiss me sweet…_ - cantó ella, pidiendo sin pedir. Y él, se lo concedió, dándose tiempo para gasta parte de su oxígeno en sus pulmones. – Mh… - ella se limitó a murmurar contra sus labios, dulces, suaves y, a la vez, ardientes. - ¿Comemos algo? – preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Como desee, mi Reina… - hizo una profunda reverencia, causando risas en la mujer y extrañeza en los franceses. Le ofreció un brazo, que aceptó gustosa, pero luego cambió de opinión y la atrapó posesivamente por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Mi Rey… - suspiró ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. – Allá… - y apuntó a un edificio que tenía una vista preciosa de la Torre Eiffel si alguien se ponía en el balcón.

-Siempre comemos fuera de techo cuando hay luna creciente, ¿Te diste cuenta? – le dijo apuntando hacia el cielo, apuntando al astro.

-mh… no me había dado cuenta. – admitió levemente sorprendida. - ¿Vamos? ¡Muero de hambre, _Mamo-chan_! – y empezó a tirarlo nuevamente del brazo.

-Tranquila… - rió él, volviéndola a atrapar. – aparte, deberíamos esperar unos minutos para que se bajen los dulces de esta tarde, ¿No crees? – le preguntó abriéndole la puerta del local.

-_Monsieur_… - el anfitrión de la entrada lo interrogó, mirando las mesas.

-_Mesa para dos, en el balcón, ¿Puede ser?_ – preguntó en un casi fluido francés, y Serena pestañeó, sin entender nada.

-_Si, _- accedió él, mientras hacía señas para una parte del restaurant. – _sígalo, él los guiará y atenderá en el balcón._

-_Muchas gracias_. – el matrimonio dio una leve reverencia y siguieron al otro hombre de traje de etiqueta.

..-_

-¿Seguro que era sí? – preguntó Mina, enarcando una ceja hacia su pareja. – Yaten, ¿Sabes tocar el violín, siquiera? – le dijo mientras reía.

-Mh… no… - se desinfló él, dejando el instrumento a un lado. – siento no ayudar, pero soy solo bueno en guitarra y bajo… no soy Serena, que es la prodigio aquí. – y señaló la sala de instrumentos.

-Eres bueno en el canto, actuación, bajo, guitarra y en todo lo referente a mí, con eso estoy muy bien… - le dijo ella, con el característico ánimo de ella. La rubia de moño rojo, se sentó en sus rodillas, mientas posaba su mano derecha en la frente del peli plateado. – y me encanta que me conozcas de pies a cabeza, también. – susurró, besándole la nariz.

Habían quedado en silencio, si no fuese por el resonar de un aleteo en la sala donde se encontraban.

-La lechuza de Harry… - dijo al instante. - ¿Con carta de Sirius? – se extrañó ella, separándose de Yaten.

-Llamaré a los demás. – le comunicó su novio, dejando la puerta abierta.

Mina dejó ir a la lechuza blanca, abriendo la carta con manchones de tinta negra, pero con un corto mensaje.

_Nos vemos en dos horas en Grimmauld Place, necesito hablar con ustedes._

_Canuto~._

-Mh… - murmuró ella, apoyándose en el barandal de la ventana. – Debe de ser peligroso – opinó para sí.

-¿Qué dice la carta? – Rei entró como un torbellino a la sala.

-Sirius… Horrocrux… dos horas en Grimmauld Place… - dijo un poco distraída.

-Vayamos a comer primero. – habló Lita, con varios tupper en sus manos.

-Será mejor… - dijo Amy, acomodándose sus gafas.

..-_

-Lo es… - afirmó Rei, al tocarlo. – tiene una parte de Voldemort. – miró cuidadosamente las ranuras hechas y sus rayones.

-Le mandé una carta a Dumbledore, explicándole lo que me pasó… - susurró Black, dejando sentar a Krecher a su lado. Éste, todavía estaba dubitativo en hacerlo. – Vamos Krech… - suspiró él. – Puedes hacerlo… - el elfo doméstico bajó las orejas y quedó quieto. – te lo ordeno, Krecher. – le dijo cansado. – parece que él aparecerá en la historia de los primeros elfos domésticos en que ayudaron voluntariamente, son ordenes de su amo, a la comunidad mágica… a la futura derrota de Lord Voldemort…

-¿Cómo lo destruimos? – Preguntó Mina. – No se me ocurre nada además del Cristal de Plata.

-Hay otras formas. – dijo Remus Lupin, sentado, también, en la mesa. – Fuego Demoníaco, tratar de abrirlo y apuñalarlo con un colmillo de basilisco, la espada de Gryffindor o lanzarle una certera maldición asesina. – tomó un sorbo de Cerveza de Manteca, y examinó el relicario de Slytherin. – Habría que tener una forma de destruirlo y que quede sin ningún daño… es un objeto histórico… - susurró mirándolo cuidadosamente cada esmeralda de la "S" gravada.

-Si el fuego demoníaco puede destruirlo, también mi fuego sagrado… - dijo Rei, jugando con su pluma de transformación. – así como también el Grito Mortal de Sailor Plut… pero ella no está aquí…

-El fuego sagrado de Marte destruye el Horrocrux, y dejaría la reliquia a salvo. – Tecleó Amy en su computadora portátil. – sí, sería más fácil con el Cristal de Plata de la princesa, pero hicimos la promesa entre las Outers de que no molestaríamos a la princesa y a su marido…

-Entonces… - dijo Sirius, apretando levemente los puños. – solo hay que llamar a Harry…

-Exacto, porque no podremos abrir el relicario co otra cosa que no sea con un Hablante de Parsel. – Remus terminó su bebida.

..-_

_**Semana después, Francia… 26 de Octubre de 1996**_

-_Usako_… - habló el pelinegro, sacudiendo a su rubia con delicadeza. – Serena, despierta… vamos a perder el segundo vuelo… - dijo haciendo que rumiara en su contra. – Mh… - Darien suspiró, apoyando su codo en la almohada. – Serena… ya lo quisiste. – dijo mientras descubría a su esposa, haciendo que la mujer desnuda, se encogiera en busca de las sábanas.

-Un poquitito más, amor…. – se quejó ella, bostezando como dragón. – Sigo con sueño… - le dijo enganchándose con la almohada.

-_Usako_… - advirtió él, en su cuello y rodeando su cintura. - ¿Quieres viajar a México?

-¿¡MÉXICO!? – Vociferó ella, levantándose de un salto, dejando ver su blanca figura. Darien rió escandalosamente. - ¡Chiba! – le regañó ella.

-¿A qué Chiba regañas? – dijo con inocencia. Ella, en respuesta, le gruñó ruborizada. – Vamos, princesa… en dos horas tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto… - le apuró él, tapándola con la sábana, mientras que el se paseaba muy jocoso, buscando su ropa en la maleta de viaje.

-Te advierto que dormiré todo el viaje. – anunció la rubia, dejando las sábanas de un lado y empezando a buscar su propia ropa.

Media hora después, Darien se despedía por los dos de los en cargados del hotel y partían en un taxi hasta su destino.

-No pasamos mucho tiempo despiertos después de la madrugada, Serena… - rió el de ojos zafiro. - ¿No dormiste bien acaso?

-Dormía como un angelito hasta que mi guapo y fuerte esposo me despertó. – ella hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

-Boba… ¿No me dijiste que ibas a seguir durmiendo en el avión? – sonrió él, mientras que la abrazaba y miraban por última vez la ciudad.

-Mh… si, es cierto. – rió ella, acomodándose en su pecho. - ¿Podría dormir ahora?

-En el avión, '_ma cherre…_ - contestó él, besando el tope de su cabeza. La rubia infló sus cachetes, mirándolo. – Son solo unos minutos más, _Usako_. – rió él.

-Pero tengo sueño… - se quejó ella, acomodándose en su pecho como si fuera una almohada.

-Has dormido más de diez horas, ¿No te diste cuenta? – el galeno enarcó una ceja hacia ella.

-¿Contigo hostigándome cada noche? ¡Qué va! ¡Ni idea que dormía tanto! – le replicó medio sorprendida. Darien bufó de risa.

-_Llegamos, señor_. – avisó el francés chofer, mientras que bajaba y les abría la puerta.

-_Gracias_. – agradeció él, reverenciándolo levemente cuando lo ayudó con las maletas. Le pagó, dejó una propina, y guió a Serena hacia entró del edificio.

-¿Cómo aprendiste francés? – preguntó la rubia, curiosa como siempre, mientras bostezaba.

-Bueno, solo lo aprendí por un arrebato mío. – recordó con risa. – me había enterado que en Francia daban becas para pasantías después de la universidad cuando me egresé de la preparatoria y, por precaución, tomé clases. – y se encogió de hombros.

De pronto, una vez pasado todas las complicaciones para ingresar al avión, la voz de una mujer hablando en francés, se escuchó en todo el aeropuerto.

-Nuestro vuelo… - susurró el pelinegro. Empujó a su rubia levemente, guiándola hacia una de las terminales, dejando las maletas pasar por una cinta de seguridad.

Sin soltarse de las manos, caminaron hacia dentro del avión, los dos, pegados hombro con hombro, disfrutándose el uno al otro.

De un momento a otro, Darien deshizo el agarre de manos y rodeó a Serena por los hombros, haciendo que ella se apoye en su costado derecho, haciéndola sonreír magníficamente.

Pero algo en su mirada, que embelesaba a todos, hombres, mujeres y niños, la hacía ver como un ángel, una diosa, hasta podría opacar la belleza de la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Ella, simplemente, era _perfecta_.

..-_

Frustrado, tiró una nueva bola de papel detrás de él, chocando con un llenísimo tacho de basura.

-¡Rayos! – e frustró él, agarrándose de los cabellos.

-¿Y a ti que rayos te sucede? – preguntó una voz divertida.

-¿Ah? – se dio media vuelta. –Uh, Furuhata… eras tú. – le sonrió torcidamente sin proponérselo. - ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Mi hermano está hecho un manojo de nervios por la cena de esta noche. – rió la chica. – y con Mina me vine para acá… está peor que cando no se decidía si revelar su sentimientos. – Unazuki se carcajeó, mientras que Andrew estornudaba en casa de Ikkuko. - ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Un solo. – dijo él, retomando la tarea. –me propuse terminar un ciclo medio extraño que empezó con la confusión que tuve cuando creí enamorarme de Serena. – sonrió Seiya.

-Rei me habló de algo al respecto… - dijo la chica ojiverde, pensativa. - ¿Sabes? A Rei también le pasó algo parecido… no recuerdo cuando… pero Amy, Serena y ella recién se conocían.

-¿Rei? ¿Con quién? – preguntó totalmente interesado.

-Con Darien. – dijo como quien no quiere otra cosa. – Tenía una cosa con él… pero Darien no le hacía ni caso, si la acompañaba, era en aspecto autónomo, como ausente… supongo que fue antes de que Serena y él se descubrieran como Príncipes en esta vida.

-Mh… ¿Me cuentas? – preguntó Seiya como niño pequeño, para risa de la pelirroja.

-Bueno… - dijo ella, riendo.

..-_

-¿Qué haces, mamá? – preguntó Sammy, entrando a la casa y viendo a la peli azul tejiendo algo de color amarillo suave, con aguja a crochet.

-Sorpresa, Sammy, sorpresa… - dijo ella, con misterio. _No puedo equivocarme… es el mismo brillo en sus ojos…_ Pensó Ikkuko, decidida a terminar su pequeño proyecto.

Pero, luego, frunció el ceño al ver que era interrumpida por el teléfono.

-Casa Chiba. – anunció ella, al levantar el teléfono y posarlo en su oreja.

-_¿Quién habla?_ – preguntó una voz que la hizo estremecer. ¿Qué hacía él llamando a esta casa?

-¿Con quién quiere hablar usted? – dijo ella con indulgencia.

-_Samuel Tsukino_. – dijeron del otro lado, con voz seria.

-Un segundo. – pidió ella con voz inexpresiva.

Posó el auricular telefónico de costado, y caminó hacia la concina, donde su hijo se encontraba tecleando por el celular.

-¿Sammy? – le llamó ella. – Kenji en el teléfono. – dijo una vez que él la miró. Al instante, el castaño rubio frunció el ceño, casi fastidiado.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que no tenga que hablar con él? – rezongó dejando su teléfono.

-Solo atiéndelo y trata de que no se enoje… - le tranquilizó ella, acariciando su cabeza. – Sabes cómo es… - susurró inaudiblemente, volviendo a su trabajo manual.

..-_

A unas cuadras de la casa Chiba, donde Ikkuko, Harry y Sammy también vivían, en un hermoso chalet de tres pisos, no muy grande, se apreciaba el sonido de cuatro instrumentos: Piano, violín, violoncelo y contrabajo. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, en ese orden, tocaban una pieza de Vivaldi: _Invierno_, de _Las cuatro estaciones._

De un momento a otro, la mente de Setsuna vagó por las puertas del tiempo, preguntándose qué es lo que había del otro lado, en Tokio de Cristal, que ni ella podía saber. Si era… un enemigo diferente… o… _¿Algo cambió? ¿Habrá cambiado algo? Y si es eso, ¿Fue para bien o para mal?_

-¿Setsuna? – Michiru la observó con preocupación, dejando su violín a un lado del piano. - ¿Qué te tiene consternada?

-Hay un cambio… y lo puedo sentir… - miró hacia el ventanal con seriedad. – Pero… - la pequeña, no tan pequeña, Hotaru frunció el ceño y dejó su instrumento, para cruzarse lentamente de brazos.

-¿Te refieres al Rey y la Reina? – dijo la adolescente, curiosamente.

-¿Será para mal ese cambio? – preguntó Haruka, poniendo una posición casi desafiante.

-Mh…me preocupan los reyes… - dijo Michiru. – Este cambio, ¿Puede perjudicarlos?

-¿No será un secreto que quieran tener ellos en el futuro? – dijo inocentemente la niña de catorce. Y las tres restantes, la miraron con sorpresa.

..-_

Sintió un insistente pero leve golpeteo en su hombro, sacándola poco a poco de su sueño. Había sido un sueño muy bonito, pero una vez abierto los ojos, se le olvidó completamente, quejándose.

-¿Y ahora que bicho te picó? – se extrañó su acompañante, tratando de despertarla para que se vayan del lugar. – Ya llegamos, _Usako_, y casi te llevo en mi hombro si seguías durmiendo. – le dijo después, tirándola de su brazo.

-Me vas a avergonzar… - se quejó ella.

-Vamos… - se rió él. - ¿No me digas que todavía tienes sueño, Cabeza de Chorlito? – se mofó dulcemente.

-Puedo aguantar hasta la madrugada. – dijo tentativamente. Darien hizo un gesto de "Paciencia, paciencia…", mientras que empezaban a bajar del avión.

Pasaron por enésima vez por la ADUANA del país, para dirigirse hacia la cafetería que estaba allí, casi ordenando al instante. Minutos después, subían a un taxi que los llevaba las afueras de la ciudad, en la playa. Lo que restó del camino, Serena se la pasó casi con la nariz pegada al vidrio de la ventanilla mientras que se posicionaba casi a lo largo del asiento de atrás y por arriba de Darien.

-El agua se ve preciosa… - susurró embelesada. El pelinegro sonrió, imitando a la rubia y mirando por la ventana. – Vamos… - casi da saltitos. - ¿guardamos todo y buceamos? – le dijo ella, tirándole de la camisa.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te diga que no? – rió él, haciéndola sentar a su lado. – Mira… ya llegamos. – y apuntó a una cabaña de madera clara de dos pisos.

-¡Qué bonita es! – se maravilló ella, soltándose de Darien una vez que el coche se paró, para bajar de él y tratando de guardar en su retina el hermoso paisaje de la cabaña junto con el mar azul, como el de los ojos de la rubia.

-Mh… un hombre común y corriente diría: "Igual que tú". – sopesó Darien, rodeándola por los hombros y pegándola más a él. – pero, no siéndolo y siéndolo solo un humilde príncipe terrestre, cambio esa frase tan absurda.

-¿Por cuál? – dijo ella, volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos y con voz juguetona.

-Que eres más hermosa, mucho más, que la misma Afrodita. – le respondió mientras que acercaba su rostro para besarla dulcemente.

La cabaña en sí, no era ni muy grande ni tan chica. Era, a criterio del joven matrimonio, perfecta. Estaba cerrada, obviamente, pero no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ya que, como era de día, se podía divisar que por dentro, era cálida, con, como en el exterior, paredes de madera labrada. En la entrada, un pequeño jardín verde, con rosedales y pequeños árboles de jacarandá, la hacían simple, pero maravillosa para la rubia. Ésta, después de bajar las maletas y con ellas a cuestas, tironeó de su marido para poder entrar, cambiarse y volver a salir para caminar por la playa.

-Vamos, vamos… -insistió ella, riendo. Darien no la hizo esperar, y la cargó en su hombro, haciendo que ella riera más escandalosamente, a la vez que entre los dos sostenían el extenso cabello de la chica para que no se agitara contra el rostro de él. - ¿Qué haces? – se desconcertó ella, cuando vio que iban directo al mar. - ¡Darien, no! ¡Espera! – intentó detenerlo, pataleando al aire.

-¿No querías venir aquí? – dijo él, inocentemente.

-¡Así nooo! – se quejó ella. – Por lo menos espera a que… ¡…! – ella se interrumpió, cuando se sintió lanzada hacia el mar con vestido y todo. - ¡Darien Chiba! – rugió ella, cuando asomó su cabeza fuera del agua, para observar cómo él no reía, solo sonreía, empapado hasta arriba de su cadera.

Ella se hizo la ofendida y nadó un poco más lejos que él. Era un poco difícil, ya que al pararse, el vestido se le quedaba adherido al cuerpo. Flotó de espalda al agua, mirando al cielo, en silencio, esperando.

-_Usako…_ - susurró el galeno, poniendo sus manos en su nuca y mirándola sobre el agua. Luego, frunció la nariz y miró hacia la entrada de las casas que había a unos metros de la playa. Habían llegado recién, y la playa ya estaba alborotada de gente. - ¡_Usako_! – llamó él. Parecía no hacerle caso. - ¡Serena! ¡Serena, ven! – al ver que ni se inmutaba, giró los ojos. Desde ahí, podía escucharla cantar _Oh, Love_ de _Green Day_. Él sonrió, y se zambulló debajo del agua, para nadar hasta debajo de ella con incomodidad. La ropa de algodón, no servía para ponérsela mojada. – _Usako…_ - le susurró en su oreja, haciéndola respingar y casi hundirse.

-¡_Mamoru_! – le reprendió ella, tirándole agua. Pero antes de siquiera volver a replicar, el ya había capturado sus labios. Serena gruñó contra sus labios, medio enfadada, medio sumisa. Una vez zafada de sus besos, ella se obligó a hundirse, y nadar hasta la orilla. Divertido, él la imitó, pero sobre el agua, braceando.

Salieron completamente fuera del agua, empapados hasta la médula osea, llamando la atención de la mayoría.

-_Aishiteru, Usako_. – dijo una vez capturada por la pequeña cintura, para volver a besarla.

-¿Porqué sigues diciéndome así? Ya sabes que mi nombre es Serenity. – la expresión de su rostro se volvió confusa.

-Porque eres como un Usako, _Usako._ – dijo él. – No me importa que nombre tengas… _Usako, Usako, Usako... mi Usako._ – dijo con tono posesivo.

-Y de nadie más. – rió ella.

-Pues, claro que de nadie más. – él frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor.

-Solo de _mi Mamo-chan_. –dijo ella, con el mismo tono posesivo. Y entrecerró los ojos, también mirando a su alrededor. – Mh… - Serena se descolocó, mirando hacia la arena.

-¿Qué te sucede? – se sorprendió Darien. Serena se tocó el estómago.

-Tengo hambre. – sonrió después, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Bueno… - rió él, estirando su remera mojada. – la verdad… es que yo también. – admitió despeinándola más de lo que estaba. - ¿Vamos, Señora Chiba? – le ofreció su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el otro señalaba hacia su cabaña.

-Con gusto, Señor Chiba. – contestó ella, siguiéndole el juego y enlazando su brazo derecho a su izquierdo. - ¿No siente un poco de frío, Señor Chiba? – dijo bromeando.

-Quizá deberíamos cambiarnos las ropas al llegar a la cabaña, Señora Chiba. – le siguió él, cambiando el juego y haciéndola girar con una mano. Al instante, del borde del vestido veraniego, salieron unas gotas de agua hacia muchas direcciones. - ¿No lo cree? – besó su cuello, mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

-O tomar un baño… - se quejó ella, mirando si cabello.

-Eso suena mejor. – le murmuró mientras recordaba… algo con ella y un baño hace unas semanas atrás.

-¿Y quién cocinara? – ella puso su bazos en jarra al llegar a la parte trasera de la cabaña.

-Mh… ¿Los dos? – Serena bufó, rindiéndose y echando a correr hacia la escalera. - ¡Hey! – se indignó él, escuchando su risa.

Darien sonrió, cerrando con llave la puerta, y dirigiéndose hacia donde la rubia se encontraba en ese momento.

..-_

_**Tres días después de llegar a Cancún, México.**_

-No-lo-puedo-creer… - Mina y Rei se miraron, y voltearon a ver a Lita, quien no dejaba de llorar y reír, a la vez que saltaba y era observada divertidamente por las cuatro jóvenes esposas de los Generales.

Mía, la esposa de Jedite, era de cabello largo castaño hasta media espalda y de ojos azules, de la altura de Rei, un poquito temperamental, pero no tanto como la chica de Fuego. Sophia, pelinegra de cabello negro con ojos grises, era esposa de Neflyte, muy dedicada a la cocina y amorosa, era casi de la estatura de Lita. Sora, rubia de cabello largo hasta la cintura y ojos celestes, un poquito más baja que Amy, era esposa de Zyocite. Y por último, la esposa de Kunzite: cabello color caoba, largo hasta debajo de las axilas y espeso, tupido, de ojos color verde claro y una cabeza más baja que Lita, más o menos, de la altura de Serena.

Del otro lado, de donde se encontraban las mujeres, los Generales más Draco y Sammy miraban a las mujeres con resignación.

-¿Qué sucede? – se descolocó Draco, el único que no entendía nada del estado de Lita.

-Andrew, el rubio de ojos verdes, - dijo Sammy con tono aburrido y cansado. – Le propuso matrimonio… - giró los ojos. – no es la gran cosa para nosotros… pero cabe destacar que Serena no lanzó un barullo de esos… se avergonzó, pero estaba feliz. – recordó con gesto pensativo. – te recomiendo que te tapes los oídos, ya que Amy también informó que se puso de novia con Richard.

Y el chillido de las dos chicas (Rei y Mina), resonó en todo el edificio, haciendo que todos los hombres quedaran desorientados y aturdidos.

-La última vez que Mars gritó de manera similar, fue dando un grito de guerra en la Luna. – Jedite se frotó los oídos de forma graciosa. – y no era para festejar algo bonito. – y se estremeció, junto con sus compañero.

-¿La Luna? – exclamó el rubio de ojos grises. Sammy suspiró.

-Bueno… - deambuló él, dubitativo. – No sé si tengo que ser yo… - miró a los Generales, quienes eran los encargados de las enseñanzas con espada. – Mejor espero a que Artemis y Luna aparezcan por acá… - el castaño claro hizo una mueca, y le dio al chico de Slytherin una síntesis de la historia.

..-_

-La terminé. – informó entrando a la cabina, dos días después, blandiendo una hoja con algunos garabatos en ella.

-¿Ya? – se sorprendieron sus hermanos. – Déjame ver… - pidió Yaten, arrebatándole la hoja con dificultad, puesto que Mina se había pegado a su regazo.

-A ver… - rumió la rubia, junto con el de pelo plateado.

Seiya los observó con aburrimiento, mientras que detrás de él, Unazuki hacía su aparición.

-Hola. – saludó con una chispa de alegría.

-¿Dónde estabas? – se descolocó Lita, todavía risueña.

-Acompañándolo y ayudándolo. – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Amy. – Debo decir, que la letra es bonita pero un poco triste. – opinó apretando sus labios. – Espero que el ritmo acople un poco.

-Vaya… que manera de cerrar una confusión… - comentó Mina. – concuerdo con Unna, pero el ritmo tiene que ser una mezcla de salsa, disco…con un poco de tango. – Seiya la miro como si fuese una loca. – Solo espera… - le dijo ella, haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

-Mh… - Seiya y Unazuki fruncieron el ceño y "meditaron".

..-_

_**30 de Octubre de 1996, último día en Cancún.**_

¿Cuántas horas iban? ¿Trece? ¿Diez? ¿Tendrá algo de culpa?

Darien sacudió la cabeza, mirando estrechamente a la rubia, que dormía profundamente a su lado.

Se había despertado hace tres horas y media, y la mujer a su lado no daba señales de querer despertarse. Sabía que era una marmota, pero… ¿Tanto? Ya había comido un mini desayuno, calmando a su estómago, y se volvió a la habitación, sentándose del lado a la ventana, esperando a que la rubia abriera sus ojos azules como el mar.

-Quizá… - pasó saliva por sus labios, y dirigió una de sus manos a la nuca de su esposa. Esta, se removió levemente, acurrucándose en la almohada, haciéndolo resoplar.

-_Usako…_- la llamó, acercándose a ella, zarandeándola levemente. – vamos… levántate… - la chica abrió levemente un ojo, cerrándolo al instante. – _Usako…_ - rezongó él. - ¿Quieres que te lance al agua? – le amenazó después, en su oído.

-Nop… - dijo ella, resaltando la última letra. – Quiero algo mucho mejor… - se incorporó levemente, y se dejó caer en el pecho de él. – Que cómodo… - ronroneó ella, agarrándolo como lapa.

-No soy una almohada, Serena… - dijo él, con el ceño fruncido. – N-no… oye, ahí no, sabes que tengo cosquillas. – se quejó él, removiéndose de un lado a otro, cuando Serena "posó" sus manos en los costados de su torso, sabiendo lo que hacía.

-Me despertaste. – dijo ella, con un puchero y sentándose sobre él.

-Mh… no me arrepiento. – sonrió el galeno, jugando con su cabello dorado. Ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con reproche.

-¡Oye! – se impresionó ella, cuando la tiró de espalda al colchón y la "aplastó" con su cuerpo. – Sabes que eso no se vale… - le gruñó después, dándose vuelta y dejándolo a él boca abajo. El cabello de ella, se desparramos entre sus hombros y sobre el pelinegro.

-Ahora lo haces tú. – le dijo siguiéndole el juego, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es que quiero aprovecharte al máximo antes de no verte por dos semanas. – arqueó su espalda hasta estar frente a su rostro, y lo beso sin ninguna pizca de castidad.

-¿Sabes lo que haces? – le gruñó él.

-¿Algo malo? – ella dijo inocentemente.

-Algo que no te dejará salir por la próxima hora y media del baño. – se mofó divertidamente, callándola con un beso en el cuello, la levantó estilo nupcial, llevándola al baño contiguo.

-¡Eso sonó mal, Chiba Mamoru! – le dijo mientras le golpeaba la nuca.

-¡Vas a ver! – rió él, ahora cambiándola a su hombro, sosteniéndola por sus muslos, mientras que se veía el largo cabello rubio, siendo arrastrado levemente por el piso de madera.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, a los segundos, se escuchó una exclamación de parte de Serena, por el agua fría, y una carcajada de Darien.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Bueno, va a ser crtita, ya voy a ponerle un stop a las historias historias de Sailr Moon, pues, solo tengo cabeza para estudiar las materias que me quedan y voy a volcarme la mayor parte de este primer semestre en eso (son seis materias, para que quede clarito) y, como ultimo ultimatum, subiré este capítulo, el otro de mi otra histria de SM y nada más, bueno, para despejarme no voy a ponerme a escribir ninguna historia, sinó, una serie de One-Shots de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase, personajes de Rick Riordan y, bueno, bla, bla, bla... si los concen, muy pronto las invito a pasar a leer mis one-shots, que van a ser un "ABC... Z" de PERCABETH n.n.**

**bueno, solo eso.**

**~Bye-Bye!**


End file.
